Wonderful Beginnings
by otaku3089
Summary: Hey! I updated. After Ch. 29, I'm going to put in Part 2 of Wonderful Beginnings in a different section since there are too many chapters on this one. Anyway, my super creative name for the next story is Wonderful Beginnings Part 2! So please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Excuse me," said a girl with knee-length black hair and green streaks on the bottom of her hair, "Do you know the way to Sanguko Park?" She was next to another girl on her left. She stared at a young girl who called herself Sakuno.  
  
"Sure," said Sakuno, "Just take the South Gate and keep going straight. Are you guys competing? I just saw another one come by here looking for the gate."  
  
"It's just to warm up for the real tournament. Well, see you some other time Ryuzaki-san," said the other girl with waist-length navy hair and silver streaks. The two walked to the gates at a hurried pace.  
  
"I hope we're not late," said the raven-haired girl.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Yuki," said the one with silver streaks reassuringly.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Yuki to the one who had last spoken, "We can't be late." It would be the first match the girls had gone to in Japan since they had moved to the U.S. and they couldn't afford to be tardy. When they got to the South Gate, there was no one there. A boy about their age dressed in tennis wear was laying on the ground with his hat over his head. They went over to him.  
  
"Do you know where the match is?" asked Yuki in an urgent voice.  
  
"North Gate," said the boy not looking up, "It's too late anyway. Matches already started." The girls were shocked.  
  
"That Sakuno girl said it was here!" objected Yuki.  
  
"No point to argue now Yuki," said Kiyoko with a resigned sigh and flopping down on the ground. Just then Sakuno walked to them hurriedly.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" cried Sakuno to the four, "I didn't mean to mislead you. Will you be disqualified now?"  
  
"I'm thirsty," said the boy not answering before standing up. Sakuno stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother I'll get them!" said Sakuno running to the vending machines. The other three had to follow anyway since the girl had no change. Footsteps sounded behind the four and a sixteen year old named Sasube smirked at the boy.  
  
"Hey," said Sasube, "Isn't that the kid I saw before? It looks like he lost so he's leaving." Kiyoko noted the scared look in Sakuno's face and the indifferent one on the boy's. She sensed trouble. Sasube lunged at the boy with his racket and the boy didn't even flinch. "Can't even defend yourself, how dare you talk to me about tennis. Thinking you can beat me with just theories is a big mistake. Remember that. Haha! Well gotta go!" Just as Sasube passed Sakuno, she accidentally spilled her drink on him (this is the only useful thing she does!).  
  
"I'm sorry!" cried Sakuno bowing in front of him in apology.  
  
"Unlike that kid over there I have games to play!" cried Sasube. The boy walked casually up to the two.  
  
"Yo," said the boy looking up from his hat, "Did you learn how to grip yet? Well, if you didn't, I might even teach you a move." He had lost his expressionless face and was grinning from ear to ear. Somehow they found themselves on the practice court with Sasube and the boy on the court.  
  
"I'm leaving," said Yuki standing up, "This is boring."  
  
"You can't leave!" cried Kiyoko trying to pull Yuki back down, "I want to see the guy."  
  
"Why bother with such a childish game?" asked Yuki incredulously. Kiyoko now had a small smile on her face and was looking at the boy.  
  
"That boy is Echizen Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "His father was a great tennis player. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Have fun Kiyoko," said Yuki before walking out of the court.  
  
"She never gets into the spirit," muttered Kiyoko to herself before taking a seat. Sakuno followed.  
  
"The best in one set match, Sasube service play," called the illegitimate ref.  
  
"Time to teach you a lesson kid," said Sasube before serving.  
  
"That serve has to be about 180 kilo!" said a bystander smirking, "I feel sorry for the kid." Ryoma returned the ball with ease.  
  
"This is child's play," said Kiyoko with a sigh not noticing the extreme expressions the girl next to her was putting on. Sasube was shocked but then regained his old expression.  
  
"That was a lucky hit kid." said Sasube before hitting the ball up to serve again, "But going easy on you will be my last mistake!"  
  
"Guess I'll have to give up the act too," said Ryoma before moving back to return the ball.  
  
"Wha! Bullshit!" cried a bystander, "He returned it again!"  
  
"Yo," said Ryoma calling to Sasube, "Just now...that wasn't your proper hit was it?" Sasube took on another jolt of surprise.  
  
"You're a funny kid," said Sasube, "But I won't lose." Ryoma said nothing as he got up to serve.  
  
"Whoa! He's already at the net!" exclaimed one as Ryoma's serve hurtled to the other side.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Sakuno. Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"Even if he said he was giving up the act, he's holding back," muttered Kiyoko to herself.  
  
"What the hell?! Sasube lost his service!"  
  
"Game count 1-0. Echizen lead."  
  
Ryoma didn't seem to be paying attention. Kiyoko watched him closely. He let the ball up and jumped hitting the ball to Sasube's right. Ryoma turned to Sasube with a smirk. "Since you're playing in the finals, I better make this quick."  
  
"Th-that kid isn't a normal player!" exclaimed a girl.  
  
"Still no good," muttered Kiyoko.  
  
"He wasn't at the tennis grounds so he was at a place like this?" asked an old woman in a coach's outfit, "You sure can't reason with that prince."  
  
"Obaa-chan?!" exclaimed Sakuno. Kiyoko turned to her and smiled in recognition. She hadn't noticed Kiyoko yet.  
  
"Excuse me, Coach Ryuzaki," said Kiyoko standing up and smiling. The woman turned to her and grinned.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kazumi," said the woman, "I was wondering when you and Miss Aihara would come. So, you recognized Echizen and decided to stay, huh. Why did all of you miss the tournament?"  
  
"We were held back," said Kiyoko with a shrug.  
  
"You two know each other?!" interrupted Sakuno in surprise.  
  
"It's not important," said Kiyoko stopping the woman, "But I would like a more in-depth piece of information about the Echizen family. I believe Ryoma was four-time American Junior Champion?"  
  
"Yup," said the woman, "The whole family comes back to Japan every few years so their names are only known to tennis enthusiasts." As they talked Ryoma and Sasube played. All the other players encouraged Sasube to move to the front so that Ryoma would be unable to return but Ryoma kept pushing him to the sidelines.  
  
"Aren't you going to show me your special net play?" asked Ryoma throwing another one to him very close to the edge.  
  
"Hang on, wasn't that out?" asked one of Sasube's friends.  
  
"That can't be!" exclaimed Sakuno.  
  
"Yes," said Sasube now looking confident, "It was an out."  
  
"This is a self-judged game," said Coach Ryuzaki, "They can judge the way they want too. However..." Now Ryoma was hitting the ball inside the court and Sasube was moving in until he was up to the net.  
  
"Now's my chance," said Sasube with a grin hitting from the net. Ryoma returned it over Sasube's shoulder into the court.  
  
"Yo," said Ryoma, "That ball I just hit, was it in?"  
  
"Amazing! He returned from the net with a lob hit!" Now Sasube kept hitting from the net and Ryoma kept returning. Everyone else knew it was a trap except for Sasube who did not heed their warnings. Now the ball went over his shoulder and couldn't believe it. But at that exact moment he "accidentally" threw the ball at Ryoma.  
  
"Oops! Sorry my hand slipped. Why don't we just stop?" asked Sasube with a grin. Ryoma stood up not heeding his bruises.  
  
"You still haven't shown me a proper grip," said Ryoma, "It's just beginning."  
  
"Haha!" said Sasube regaining his confidence, "Let's see how long you can use such big words."  
  
"Game Count 5-2. Echizen lead."  
  
"That's just cruel!" said Sakuno. Kiyoko now shut her out. This was getting interesting. Ryoma now went to serve. It headed straight for Sasube.  
  
"I got this one!" said Sasube confidently. He was wrong. The ball hit the ground and swerved the other direction. Sasube stopped in his tracks. "Was that what I think I it was?"  
  
"Hey that ball just turned to the right."  
  
"You don't think."  
  
"15-0" As the bystanders watched his movements closely they gasped.  
  
"Isn't that...the twist serve?!" The next ball hit Sasube square in the face and he fell back.  
  
"Bullshit...the twist serve," said Sasube.  
  
"This is the first time I've ever seen it!"  
  
"That sharp turn gives even the adults a hard time!"  
  
"Not bad Echizen," said Kiyoko to herself, "I may find a rival in you yet." Serve after serve came until...  
  
"Game Set!"  
  
"He won," murmured Sonako.  
  
"I never said one set?! One more time," said Sasube. Coach Ryuzaki tried to intrude but Ryoma stopped her.  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Ryoma before getting back on the court. Sasube started cursing again but was stopped short. Ryoma was going to serve with his left hand!  
  
"That child is left handed," said Coach Ryuzaki with a smirk, "He's been playing like that with the opposite hand." Just then an employee was telling the boys to get out. Kiyoko stood up satisfied.  
  
"We'll definitely see each other soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Seigaku Middle School Admission Day  
  
"Hurry up Yuki!" called Kiyoko from behind her shoulder to Yuki who  
was walking casually up to the Seigaku School.  
  
"She's been like this since last week," said Yuki with a shake of her  
head, "Since that match she stayed for she's been muttering about her  
rival. Wonder if she finally found one?" Just then she heard the bell  
ring.  
  
"Holy crap we're late!" exclaimed Yuki running to catch up to Kiyoko  
who was already inside. Yuki nearly made it but she crash landed with  
Kiyoko and a boy who seemed to also be late. Upon closer observation,  
it was Ryoma! The three were admonished by the teacher.  
  
"Now you three introduce yourselves."  
  
"Hi! I'm Kazumi Kiyoko, happy to meet you."  
  
"Aihara Yuki, glad to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Echizen Ryoma." The three took their seats. Ryoma was dressed in the  
black vest and pants all the boys wore. Yuki and Kiyoko wore white  
blouses and short green skirts. After school the girls left with Ryoma  
right behind them and a boy following suit. All four had tennis  
rackets wrapped up under their arms.  
  
"Hey you three!" called the boy catching up to them, "My name's Horio.  
I can tell by the rackets under your arms that you're going to the  
tennis team. Did you know? The tennis team is really strong." Ryoma  
and the girls paid him no heed. Since all three were going the same  
direction, Yuki, Kiyoko, and Ryoma went together. Horio chose to tag  
along.  
  
"Which way is the tennis court?" asked Ryoma to an upper classman with  
spiky black hair.  
  
"That way," said the boy pointing.  
  
"Thank you," said Yuki with a bow before catching up to everyone. They  
were led to the sumo wrestling area instead.  
  
"The tennis courts are the other way?" asked Kiyoko when a man told  
them where to go.  
  
"Damn that stupid second year," muttered Yuki, "And I even thanked  
him." When they got to the fence of the tennis court, Horio was the  
only one who gasped.  
  
"Whoa! Seigaku's school facilities are a total killer!" exclaimed  
Horio. When they walked in, they only found a few freshmen boys and  
girls milling around. Sakuno was amongst them.  
  
"The second and third year players are on a playing tour so we have to  
register tomorrow," said Sakuno.  
  
"God damn," cursed Kiyoko.  
  
"We just wanted to practice a little," said Sakuno.  
  
"I didn't know you played tennis," said Kiyoko now turning to her.  
Sakuno blushed.  
  
"It's my first time," said Sakuno.  
  
"Yo, are you guys here to join our tennis club?" asked one of two  
upperclassmen approaching them.  
  
"We're 2nd year Hayashi and Ikeda," said the other. Nice to meet you  
said most of the freshman boys bowing. By now all the girls had left  
not wanting to miss an afternoon except for Kiyoko and Yuki.  
  
"Won't you play a fun game with us?" asked Hayashi.  
  
"What game?" asked Horio curiously. Ikeda grinned.  
  
"The rule is simple," said Ikeda, "Serve from the end of the court at  
the five cans right here. All you need is to hit one. You get ten  
tries and if you hit it, ten thousand yen each!"  
  
"Its 200 yen for each player," said Hayashi.  
  
"I smell something fishy," said Yuki on the bench next to Kiyoko.  
  
"So do I," said Kiyoko when the last five boys had missed.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" asked Horio to the other freshmen smugly.  
  
"Easier said than done," said one, "a target that small in such a  
large distance is way too hard even in ten tries."  
  
"Tennis record first year Horio will now come up!" said Horio.  
  
"That idiot," said Ryoma.  
  
"Ten thousand yen is mine!" said Horio eagerly. At the tenth try the  
ball hit the frame of the racket and the ball zoomed to the top of the  
can but it narrowly missed.  
  
"Too bad," said Ikeda, "Even we have a hard time with just ten tries."  
  
"Oh well," said Horio before handing the two boys his 200 yen.  
  
"You must be mistaken," said Ikeda with a grin before turning the can  
to show that it was 200 yen the first try and five hundred for the  
rest. Yuki was disgusted and stood up abruptly heading for the door.  
  
"Hey you freshman girl!" called Hayashi, "Ten thousand yen to buy you  
some new clothes."  
  
"Yeah, clothes for girls, not the kind of boys' tennis wear you have!"  
said Ikeda, "Or is it that you can't play? Don't worry, you can't do  
much worse than these guys here." Yuki stopped from the door and took  
out her racket.  
  
"It's not that I can't," said Yuki slowly getting her racket, "It's  
just that it's a waste of my time...because hitting one of those cans  
normally wouldn't really work." As she said this she took out a ball  
from the many in a basket and got up to serve. It hit the furthest can  
dead center. Rocks spilled out of the can. Kiyoko got up in surprise  
and took out her racket too. It hit the next can. Rocks spilled out of  
them too. Ryoma hit the third. The fourth ball was hit by someone  
behind Yuki. She was the first to turn and saw the boy who had given  
them the wrong directions.  
  
"Oh Lucky! I hit it!" said the boy before turning to Hayashi and  
Ikeda, "You two, since the third years aren't here, you think picking  
on juniors is okay? You can't do that." The two boys gave a sweatdrop  
while the freshmen cheered.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" they said.  
  
"Takeshi Momoshiro at your service," said the second year. Yuki got  
her bags and stood up heading for the door. She didn't feel like being  
in the same court as a trickster.  
  
"Hey!" called Takeshi, "Who said you could leave? Oh, I see, you're  
one of those freshmen the coach was talking about. Well, guess there's  
no use for the eye if you can't use the vision." Yuki said nothing.  
  
"What do you want senpai?" asked Yuki.  
  
"How about a fight?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Are you sure you want to play him Yuki?" asked Kiyoko curiously. Yuki was busily tying her tennis shoes on and had put on wristbands. She got on the court and met with Takeshi on the net.  
  
"I heard from the old lady counselor that the kid over there knows how to do the twist serve?" asked Takeshi. Yuki shrugged.  
  
"It's not my business," said Yuki.  
  
"What's the twist serve?" asked Ikeda. Kiyoko grinned.  
  
"Generally speaking," said Kiyoko, "It's the reverse of the slice serve that turns left. Basically, it flies right to your face."  
  
"Let's start this game," said Yuki. Takeshi grinned nonchalantly. He went to one side of the court.  
  
"I'll use this side of the court," said Takeshi, "You can serve first. Let's see if you prodigy tennis whatevers can serve right," said Takeshi.  
  
"Is it all right if I referee?" asked Kiyoko turning to Takeshi.  
  
"Go ahead," said the second year. Kiyoko grinned and climbed the high chair.  
  
"The best of one set! Aihara, service play!"  
  
"Go easy on her Takeshi!" said Ikeda. Yuki said nothing her eyes covered. She tossed the ball into the air and hit it to Takeshi's side. He looked surprised and stood up.  
  
"I refuse an ace serve! Don't be so stingy," said Takeshi, "I expect something more challenging from someone who makes a name with the counselor." Yuki grinned.  
  
"I don't want to," said Yuki stubbornly.  
  
"15-Love!" announced Kiyoko. Yuki grinned and started bouncing the ball up and down speeding up as it bounced even though Yuki looked as if she was standing still. The ball lunged to Takeshi.  
  
"The slice serve?!" exclaimed Horio in surprise. The ball hurtled at Takeshi at an amazing speed and knocked the racket out of the second year's hands.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Hayashi. Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"Yuki! Stop playing around. It's not like you to be showing your true personality only a day in at school," said Kiyoko. Not many knew it but Yuki wasn't really a serious girl. She laughed the most between Kiyoko and Yuki. Yuki smiled before turning to Takeshi.  
  
"You okay?" asked Yuki for the boy was clutching at his wrist. Takeshi looked surprised but then grinned.  
  
"Not bad," said Takeshi.  
  
"30-0! Game 1-0 Aihara leads!" said Kiyoko. Yuki served the slice serve and Takeshi was ready but the ball had too much force on it and he couldn't return it.  
  
"Impossible! How could Momoshiro have been overpowered? The timing was right," said Ikeda.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Hayashi, "Momoshiro's a member of the regular team!" Yuki went to serve again.  
  
"The timing is right," said Momoshiro, "This is a match against power. I can't lose!" Takeshi returned Yuki's ball but only barely. Yuki went to the net and tossed the ball over the net into an underhand.  
  
"Drop volley?!" exclaimed Takeshi on the floor, "You know how to do that too! You're not someone to take lightly, even if you are a girl." Yuki smiled and took off the twenty pound weights on her wrist and tossing them to the side with ease. Takeshi raised his eyes in surprise but then grinned.  
  
"Stop," said Takeshi, "I guess I'll let you go this time." Yuki nodded and went to gather her things. Kiyoko jumped down to the floor with ease and grinned at Yuki.  
  
"That was pretty fair of you to keep the weights while his ankle was injured," said Kiyoko.  
  
"What else could I have done?" asked Yuki. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Yuki and Kiyoko watched as the older senpai practiced. The female players had not come yet. They sat together with Horio and Echizen.  
  
"Hmm," said Horio, "I thought it was pretty weird that Momoshiro-senpai was only using half of his ability to play against a girl because of his twisted ankle. Of course there's no way a girl could play with a regular and a senpai. Even the ones that aren't on the team are strong. Hey! Are you three even listening?"  
  
"Not really," said Kiyoko. Yuki said nothing and leaned back closing her eyes in relief. Kiyoko looked up when a third year girl walked up to her and Yuki.  
  
"Are you girls here for the female tennis team?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes," said Kiyoko.  
  
"You must not have heard the announcement," said the girl, "There is no girls' tennis team. We've never won any championships so the board decided to stop funding," said the girl, "Sorry about that. Now the only captain is the male captain, Captain Tezuka."  
  
"They must have just announced this," said Yuki, "Otherwise Coach Ryuzaki wouldn't have invited us to be part of the team. Guess we were her last resort before the board stopped funding."  
  
"We can't go back now," said Kiyoko, "You know how hard it was to convince our dads that it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Let's talk to that Captain Tezuka," said Yuki, "If we can't have a girls' team, they could at least let us get registered into the mixed doubles category. You know they needed one."  
  
"Great idea!" said Kiyoko before the two walked to a tall third year Horio had said was the captain.  
  
"Captain Tezuka," said Yuki walking to him, "We'd like to talk with you."  
  
"Are you two the first years from the U.S.?" asked Tezuka getting to the point, "Coach Ryuzaki asked me to speak with you."  
  
"What about?" asked Kiyoko curiously.  
  
"It's a little early for me to be saying anything but I'd like you two to be in the block competition in a few weeks," said Tezuka, "Along with that Ryoma Echizen the coach recommended. If you beat the ones in your block, you'll be special members for the male tennis team. You will be registered into mixed doubles, but you will practice with us for now."  
  
"Thank you!" said Yuki happily. The two girls grinned before running to Horio and Ryoma. Kiyoko shook Ryoma eagerly.  
  
"Hey Ryoma!" said Kiyoko, "I get to compete against you! Isn't that great?"  
  
"What do I care?" asked Ryoma through closed eyes. Kiyoko sweat dropped and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Baka!" shouted Kiyoko. Just then a second year walked to Ryoma.  
  
"Are you that great first year?!" he asked.  
  
"Great first year?" thought Ryoma and Kiyoko to themselves. Ryoma shook his head and pointed in Horio's direction. Kiyoko was surprised but stayed silent.  
  
"So that's him, how obvious," said the senpai, "he's the only one wearing the weird shirt and jumping around." The boy who Kiyoko heard someone later call Arai walked to Horio.  
  
"That wasn't a very good idea Ryoma," said Kiyoko to the boy, "Horio will be the one to suffer the consequences even when you were the one that Arai guy was talking about." Ryoma wasn't listening and Kiyoko got the angry mark on her face before walking to Yuki. She looked around for Tezuka who had already disappeared into Coach Ryuzaki's room. Kiyoko leaned on the wall next to Yuki. The regular players had just walked by.  
  
"Here they come," said Yuki stating the obvious, "I hope the coach was right when she said this would be a challenge." The two girls looked up when the vice-captain Oishi went forward.  
  
"Just to get the new first years to ease up," began Oishi, "Until the captain comes, you are free to use the court." Yuki perked her ears to a conversation of one of the regulars, Fuji, to Oishi. Yuki and Kiyoko had read each of their files the week before. Horio jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed Horio, "The courts over there at that side are empty. Let's go!" He stopped when Eiji had served a ball into the basket at the opposite end of the court. All the regulars had been serving into the basket. Oishi caught Fuji's ball.  
  
"Fuji! You're steps are too slow!" said Oishi with a grin.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Horio, "All the lobs they hit are going straight to the basket! This is my first time ever watching such a smash practice. These are Seigaku's regular members!" Yuki, Kiyoko and Ryoma stood near the court observing the regulars as they practiced. A ball flew over to their side and Ryoma also served it into the basket.  
  
"Eh?doesn't seem that hard," said Ryoma with a grin.  
  
"Show off," muttered Kiyoko.  
  
"You punk!" shouted Arai walking to Ryoma and clutching him at the front of his shirt, "This is not a place for first years to be showing off."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Captain Tezuka from behind the two boys and Yuki and Kiyoko. He observed the scene before him. "The two of you, ten laps around the court for causing a commotion."  
  
"But wait! I?" objected Arai.  
  
"Twenty laps," said Tezuka. Kiyoko went forward.  
  
"Captain," said Kiyoko, "Is it all right if Yuki and I join them?"  
  
"Suit yourself," said Tezuka.  
  
"Why did I have to join you?" asked Yuki with a whine, "This is all just a question of male superiority."  
  
"But you were the one that caused it," pointed out Kiyoko, "You made all the first years noticeable, especially Ryoma since he's the only boy first year that's actually good. With us, we're the relief force to stand for the women."  
  
"I still don't feel like running," muttered Yuki before catching up to them lazily, "It's not efficient." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kiyoko woke up to the ring of the alarm clock and woke Yuki with a huge shove. "Eek!" screamed Yuki as she fell of the bed. She rubbed at a bump on her head as she glared at Kiyoko.  
  
"It's time for school," said Kiyoko with a grin. The two girls yawned in the classroom. After school, the two waited for Ryoma to finish in the locker rooms. Yuki walked to a seat near where the regulars were practicing and watched silently. Her eyes scanned the court where Eiji and Fuji were playing. She didn't hear their conversation when they were taking a break.  
  
"That girl watching us today was pretty cute," said Eiji with a grin.  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in first years Eiji," said Fuji with a smile.  
  
"I am not!" said Eiji hurriedly before telling himself that he was interested in that particular first year. Her eyes seemed to draw you in with its intensity. He felt them on him when they were practicing and had the urge to do his best in front of her. Kiyoko called Yuki over to her. Yuki got up and walked to Kiyoko.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Are you done checking on the regulars?" asked Kiyoko with a grin, "Those two in particular? You know you'll have to check the other ones out later for the block competition." Yuki looked down with a blush.  
  
"They were interesting and I liked their moves," said Yuki with a blush.  
  
"I feel sort of guilty watching them and studying their moves when they haven't even glimpsed at our style," said Kiyoko, "It feels like cheating."  
  
"All right," said Yuki, "We'll both do one match before the competition and show our style but that's it."  
  
"Good," said Kiyoko grinning, "I want to show Ryoma just who he'll be up against." The captain called the first years to the court and ordered them to do thirty laps around the court.  
  
"This is killing me!" whined Horio. Echizen said nothing and Yuki just looked ahead of her. Kiyoko looked sympathetic. The three were the only ones not out of breath.  
  
"This is pretty hard so it's okay to be tired," said Kiyoko.  
  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Yuki, "Horio and the others are the only ones panting."  
  
"What was that?" asked Kiyoko.  
  
"Nothing," said Yuki before going ahead. Kiyoko and Echizen raised their speeds and the three were soon finished. Horio dropped down to the ground sweating heavily while Kiyoko and Yuki were talking animatedly next to him.  
  
"How can you guys be so happy?" asked Horio, "we have to do 500 swinging motions next too! We're not even on the team yet!"  
  
"Cheer up Horio," said Kiyoko.  
  
"You're way to sympathetic, Kiyoko," said Yuki with a sigh.  
  
"64!"  
  
"65!"  
  
"66!"  
  
"67!" Horio stopped when he saw that Ryoma, Yuki, and Kiyoko were not doing the exercises. There were no rackets to swing on their sides.  
  
"Did you guys forget your rackets?" asked Horio.  
  
"Not really," said Ryoma.  
  
"You three have guts?not bringing your racket to practice," said Arai, "Trying to skip practice since the captain and the co-captain aren't here?"  
  
"Pretty much," said Kiyoko with a smile. Arai narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Stay out of this freshman girl," said Arai.  
  
"You should watch your temper senpai," said Kiyoko with a threatening grin if he lost control, "You wouldn't want someone to report your behavior to Captain Tezuka, would you?" Arai grinned suddenly.  
  
"If you're that confident, and since we're not doing anything anyway," said Arai, "I'd like a match with you, but since you don't have a racket?"  
  
"Arai!" called one of his friends handing him a racket.  
  
"You can use this one!" said Arai throwing it to Kiyoko harshly. She caught it in one swift movement.  
  
"That's the old racket in the locker room!" exclaimed Horio in surprise, "How could anyone play with that?"  
  
"So are you going to play? Miss I'm-better-than-anyone-else," said Arai with a malicious grin, "I was going to play against that other kid over there but you seem to be the more obnoxious one of the three." Kiyoko said nothing testing the racket in her hands, from the loose strings to the worn handle. "That racket is just right for you, if you get what I'm saying. Stop acting so cocky! Who knows? If you play, maybe all of you three's rackets will come out?" Kiyoko's eyes took on a dark expression. One of those rackets we're her mother's. She had taken pains to remake it. Kiyoko walked to the court.  
  
"Only weaklings will thing of such a low method of playing," said Kiyoko on the court, "All you had to do was ask."  
  
"Are you accusing me of hiding your rackets?" asked Arai angrily.  
  
"Well," said Kiyoko, "Hurry up! I don't have all day."  
  
"Let's see how this turns out," said Fuji with a smile.  
  
"I knew he would say that," muttered Eiji. The two sat a bench away from Yuki and Ryoma.  
  
"There is no question as to who will be the victor," said Yuki to them though not giving eye contact.  
  
"So you don't believe in your friend?" asked Eiji with a grin. Yuki smiled.  
  
"I never said that," said Yuki, "On the contrary, you can see for yourself that age does not matter when you play, it's experience. You should be watching too Ryoma, she wants you to know that she is worthy of a game with you."  
  
"Hmph," said Ryoma, "I never said she wasn't." Kiyoko tested the ball on her racket and winced at the sound it made.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Horio. Yuki tested her ear to see if she could still hear.  
  
"Hey," said Arai with a confident grin, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's impossible with that racket," stated Horio.  
  
"Let's go!" said Arai serving the ball to Kiyoko. She returned but it hit the end of the fence on the other side wiggling on the way.  
  
"She can't control the ball! What's with that weird impact sound?" said Horio.  
  
"Even if she wants to return it," said Inoue, "It won't work that well."  
  
"Right," agreed Fuji, "With those kinds of strings, she won't be able to add a top spin to the ball." Kiyoko looked at the racket and smiled.  
  
"Now I get it," said Kiyoko.  
  
"Think you can win like that?!" said Arai serving the ball back at Kiyoko. Kiyoko was now ready and turned her whole body back at Arai. The ball zoomed past him.  
  
"She hit it?!" exclaimed Horio in surprise.  
  
"I get it," said Eiji, "She turned her whole body to add a spin to the ball."  
  
"Very impressive," commented Fuji.  
  
"That return was so fast!" exclaimed Horio.  
  
"It's way too slow," said Ryoma, Yuki, and Kiyoko disapprovingly.  
  
"Hmph," said Arai, "Don't get so cocky just because you hit the ball once!" Kiyoko returned it now with ease. "What! She returned it?"  
  
"And he told himself, a great painter does not use his brush daintily," said Fuji.  
  
"That girl's on fire," said Inoue, "I'm surprised she's a freshman. By her skill, she could match to one of the third years."  
  
"Or maybe even us," said Fuji. Yuki turned to them.  
  
"You'll see for yourselves just how good we are," said Yuki.  
  
"Kiyoko's got full control of that ball!" said Horio in surprise, "She's amazing. Only one more serve and she wins!" Kiyoko grinned.  
  
"Let's finish this to the end?senpai," said Kiyoko before launching the ball in the air. Instead of the strings hitting, the rim had the ball cascade to Arai and the game was over.  
  
"That ball was fast!" exclaimed Horio, "It would take more talent than an average person with a good racket to his that ball in such speed and precision." Yuki gave Kiyoko a reprimanding glare as she walked to Kiyoko.  
  
"Kiyoko!" said Yuki, "That was my serve. They weren't supposed to see it until the rankings next week."  
  
"But the strings were loose and it was the only way I could send a fast ball to the other side," said Kiyoko as and excuse. Yuki got out her racket and whacked Kiyoko on the head.  
  
"Yeowch!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean the third and second years are holding a party for us?" asked Yuki confused at what Horio said.  
  
"It's a tradition," said Horio excitedly, "It's a way for third years to help orient the first years. They have a party and you're paired up with one of the senpai. Since there are more senpai, some first years get to have two."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" asked Kiyoko, "Doesn't that just apply to the boys?" Horio shook her head.  
  
"Since there isn't a girls' team, you are officially in the boys' team," said Horio.  
  
"That's lame," Ryoma muttered.  
  
"When is it?" asked Yuki.  
  
"The day before ranking starts," said Horio.  
  
"Yuki's our partner?" asked Eiji and Fuji surprised at the assigning session before the party was to begin. They looked at Oishi in surprise. He was grinning.  
  
"Apparently," said Oishi, "Takeshi, and the other second years think that you two need a girl. They thought Yuki might be a suggestion since you both took an interest with her." Oishi was laughing while Takeshi cheered in the background.  
  
"You guys should be happy," said Takeshi, "She's a good girl. Fantastic at tennis too."  
  
"All right," said Fuji still his ever happy self, "But you'll have to take Kasumi and Echizen."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Takeshi, "How come I have to?"  
  
"Revenge," said Eiji simply.  
  
"Senpai?" asked Yuki in surprise when she looked at the two boys, "Are you both my onii-chan's?"  
  
"uh?yeah," said Eiji with a blush. Yuki gave them a smile and a bow.  
  
"Nice to meet you senpai!" said Yuki happily, "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"Actually," said Fuji, "We should be on our way to the club now."  
  
"Club?" asked Yuki. Eiji nodded with a blush.  
  
"Some girls asked the team to take the freshmen there," he said, "I think they want some other freshmen girls to meet them. Sort of a social." Yuki sweatdropped.  
  
"They probably just want it as an excuse to meet you," said Yuki before shrugging, "Oh well."  
  
"A nightclub?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise as she stared up at Takeshi. He grinned.  
  
"Yup," said Takeshi, "We wanted the first years to have some fun this year." Kiyoko sweatdropped before turning to Ryoma.  
  
"Did you want to go?" she asked curiously. Ryoma shrugged.  
  
"This place is so loud!" shouted Yuki when she had gotten there. She wore a plaid skirt and white top with knee length black boots and a red choker. Her hair was flowing loosely behind her back.  
  
"Follow us," said Eiji taking Yuki's hand and leading her to a room with sound proof walls.  
  
"It's so quiet," said Yuki amazed.  
  
"Take a seat," said Eiji, "Tezuka ordered this place for the tennis team. Looks like we're early."  
  
"Senpai! Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Kiyoko. The three were walking in what seemed to be circles.  
  
"Of course I do," said Takeshi.  
  
"You just passed the street where you were suppose to turn left," said Ryoma behind Takeshi and Kiyoko. Kiyoko shook her head sweatdropping.  
  
"Why did I have to have the baka senpai?" asked Kiyoko aloud. The two finally reached the club and Takeshi led them to the sound proof room where Yuki met up with them.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Yuki. Kiyoko looked at Takeshi with a bland look but he just grinned. Ryoma stood looking bored. Kiyoko was dressed in a black skirt and red top with high heels. Her hair was done in the same odangoes except she tied black ribbons on it. She and Yuki ignored the stares from the tennis team. They suspected that the only reason the boys were looking at them was the fact that they were the only girls.  
  
"Shouldn't we be dancing or something?" asked Kiyoko confused. The three were sitting on a couch and everyone had already gotten there. The boys were milling around and there were no girls except for Yuki and Kiyoko.  
  
"I don't think Captain Tezuka has much experience doing this," said Yuki looking at Horio's disappointed face duplicated by every other first year. The door burst open and a first year girl walked in. She had flawless tan skin and piercing silver eyes. She wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt with a low neck line.  
  
"Rei!" exclaimed Yuki and Kiyoko. Rei found the two girls and walked to them.  
  
"Yuki, Kiyoko," said Rei relieved before blowing up, "You idiots! How could you leave me in the U.S. without a word!"  
  
"Do you know this girl Yuki?" asked Eiji to the girl. Yuki nodded.  
  
"Meet our best friend Rei," said Yuki with a smile. Yuki and Kiyoko gave her a big hug but she was still mad.  
  
"We didn't want to ruin your big moment," explained Kiyoko, "I mean everything was going your way."  
  
"You know I'd have given up all that to join you," said Rei shaking her head, "Besides I'm not the only one who was being well known..." She was about to say more when Yuki and Kiyoko clamped their hands over their mouths. The boys were listening in.  
  
"Shh," said Kiyoko, "They don't know." Rei nodded and everything was normal. The boys being boys dropped the subject. Yuki then smiled.  
  
"How'd you find us?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Well it wasn't easy," said Rei, "I had to bribe your little sister to blab."  
  
"That little brat," muttered Yuki shaking her head. Rei turned to everyone.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Rei, "I thought that the main office said the boys were planning this little get together. No one looks very happy."  
  
"It's not going so well," said Kiyoko.  
  
"Why don't you lighten things up Rei?" suggested Yuki with a grin. Rei smiled before turning to Tezuka who looked the most in charge.  
  
"The captain I presume?" asked Rei in a clear voice.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tezuka.  
  
"Mind if I lighten things up a little?" asked Rei with a smile.  
  
"Be my guest," he said blandly. Rei walked to the lights and dimmed them while turning on the stereo for some dance music. Yuki caught on and started dancing her hips going from side to side. Eiji grinned and started dancing with her. Rei then opened the door and more girls walked in attracted by the music. They had been wondering when the boys would let them in if ever. Kiyoko, turned by the music, took Ryoma's hand and started dancing. The boy looked stubborn.  
  
"Come on Ryoma!" urged Kiyoko, "get into the beat." Ryoma sighed and reluctantly started to dance. Fuji and Eiji were both dancing with Yuki and Kiyoko was with Ryoma right next to them. Rei looked at Tezuka who was taking a seat and grinned. She weaved her way through the rowdy crowd and pulled him up on his feet. She brought him to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with him leading until he finally consented to cooperate.  
  
"The boys should take their example from their captain," reasoned Rei in Tezuka's ear.  
  
"I don't think I'm setting a very good example," said Tezuka. Rei laughed.  
  
"Believe me," said Rei, "The players will listen to you more if they know you're human." She started dancing again and didn't notice the slight flush in Tezuka's cheeks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"You're going to school here!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise when they saw Rei walk into their classroom in the Seigaku boy's uniform.  
  
"I'm in your class," said Rei. Yuki smiled excitedly but then frowned.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to continue your job in New York?" asked Yuki, "I don't want you to think we're holding you back."  
  
"Looks like you're as baka as ever," said Rei. Yuki flushed and uttered a protest. Kiyoko saw the time to introduce Ryoma who sat right next to her.  
  
"Rei," said Kiyoko, "Meet Ryoma. He's like a tennis prodigy." Rei looked at Kiyoko's excitement and said,  
  
"I always knew you liked the athletic type." Kiyoko flushed to the roots of her odango hair.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"So anyway," said Rei tactfully changing the subject, "I heard that the ranking tournament is today."  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki, "I wish Captain would consider you to be in it." Rei shrugged.  
  
"I'll wait for the one next month and then join you," said Rei, "In the meantime, I get to be manager."  
  
"Really?" asked Kiyoko, "Doesn't that mean you'll be working closely with Captain?" Rei winked.  
  
"Guess so," said Rei thinking of the hot third year captain in her mind's eye.  
  
"Once a month," narrated Rei, "Every second and third year would be divided into four blocks to compete against each other. A total of 8 will be eligible to participate in different tournaments. But this time, a strange atmosphere is lurking around the court due to a few first years."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Kiyoko as Yuki won her second match. Kiyoko had already won the first half her division with ease since none of the regulars were there. The second half would begin after everyone else was done.  
  
"How were your matches?" asked Yuki. She was dressed in a short white skirt and top with her hair tied up into a crown around her head. Loose strands fell randomly down her neck. A red choker encircled her neck and a small star hung from it. Rei noticed it.  
  
"Are you still wearing that?" asked Rei. Yuki touched it tenderly.  
  
"It's a good luck charm," said Yuki as an excuse, "You know I can't bear to take it off. Kiyoko shrugged but a look of sadness was on her face. She brightened immediately.  
  
"Come on," said Kiyoko, "Ryoma's match just ended so we have to meet up with him." Rei and Yuki nodded before following Kiyoko to the boy. The girls had seated themselves with Ryoma, Horio, and some other first years.  
  
"You were surprised that Echizen was even in the ranking matches but I knew it all along. Two straight wins isn't something to be surprised about," said Horio glumly as he talked. Food was spraying everywhere and the girls covered their bento lunches protectively.  
  
"Horio!" said a first year, "Eat with your mouth open."  
  
"If Ryoma can be in rankings maybe I can too!" said Horio excitedly, "They even let Yuki and Kiyoko play and they're first years too! They're girls to top it off."  
  
"Got a problem with that?" asked Kiyoko with her arms crossed.  
  
"Is Ryoma here?!" asked a boy with a mushroom cut who had just walked in.  
  
"Kachiro!" said Horio, "What happened to your eye?"  
  
"I was so absorbed in the match that." began Kachiro before getting to the point, "Well, anyway, I have a taping of Ryoma's next opponent, Kaido- senpai."  
  
"Fantastic," said Horio eagerly, "I was watching Ryoma's match so I couldn't get to see the other ones."  
  
"He's overwhelmingly strong!" said Kachiro worried.  
  
"Definetely," agreed Kiyoko over Ryoma's shoulder.  
  
"Right, I may not be able to win against him," said Ryoma.  
  
"Boy I never thought I'd hear Ryoma say that," said Kachiro before looking at Ryoma, "I didn't mean the pros!" Ryoma and Kiyoko were looking at a tennis magazine.  
  
"Did you say something Kachiro?" asked Yuki while taking a bite from lunch. Ryoma stood up.  
  
"I'm going to use the restroom," he said before walking off.  
  
"He's always like that," said Kiyoko.  
  
"But I took these shots for Ryoma too," said Kachiro in chibi about to cry. The girls stood up. Rei was the first to stand.  
  
"Where are you off to?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Just to see the captain," said Rei casually before running off.  
  
"But isn't he in a match right now?" asked Kiyoko confused. Yuki smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later Kiyoko," said Yuki before running off to the courts which, coincidentally, was where Eiji was. Kiyoko sighed and walked off to the practice area and found Ryoma there.  
  
"He's been hitting the same spot over and over," Kiyoko thought before Ryoma stopped to look at Kiyoko.  
  
"Did the match already start?" he asked. Kiyoko shook her head.  
  
"Not for another ten minutes," she answered. Ryoma grinned.  
  
"Guess I'm off." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"There it is," murmured Yuki, "Momoshiro-senpai's strongest attack, dunk smash. Only a week since his injury and he's doing fine." Yuki walked out the door until a voice called her.  
"Hey," said Eiji with Takeshi and Fuji, "How have the matches been going?"  
"Very well senpai," said Yuki in her obedient voice. Takeshi grinned.  
"You don't have to be so formal," he said, "Just call us by our first names."  
"Thank you," said Yuki with a relieved smile. Eiji laughed and ruffled Yuki's hair.  
"No sweat," said Eiji, "We are friends. Anyway, good luck!" The three turned to leave but Fuji smiled behind his back.  
"Ja ne Yuki-chan," said Fuji.  
"Ja," murmured Yuki.  
  
"I wonder how well Ryoma will do with a regular," said Kiyoko curiously as she watched the game. She was sitting cross legged on the ground watching Kaido and Ryoma at the same time.  
"Best of one set match!" called the referee, "Echizen. Service Play." Ryoma served a powerful hit to the other side but Kaido returned with ease. Soon, there was a rally going back and forth. Kaido grinned devilishly and returned the ball high into the air. Ryoma's eyes widened as he returned it just barely over the net. His hat had fallen to the ground without a care while the crowd gasped.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed one, "This is such a high level match. If you blink, you might even miss something exciting!"  
"I told you Echizen isn't without a chance," said a first year smugly to Horio.  
"Who thought he wouldn't be?" asked Kiyoko looking up. She noted how Horio sweated profusely.  
"But Kaido-senpai still hasn't done his strongest attack," said Horio. Kiyoko eyes widened in surprise before she returned her gaze to the second year. His grip tightened on the racket. Ryoma served.  
"Echizen hit an excellent angle just then! He's got this point!" said Kachiro. Kaido swung and returned the ball near the net before it bounced off with immense speed.  
"What the heck was that?!" exclaimed Kiyoko. It took her by surprise but Horio's lip trembled.  
"It's the one we saw on the tape," said Horio.  
"That' Kaido's Snake," said a voice behind them.  
"Momoshiro-senpai!" exclaimed the first years in surprise. Yuki was with him, Eiji, and Fuji.  
"Momoshiro's fine," said Takeshi before putting on a wise smile, "Just as the body's weight shifts from the left foot to the right foot, his body swings with and amazing strength hitting a ball that spins extraordinarily fast."  
"Heh," said Ryoma grinning, "Returning the ball at such a fast angle, only someone with arms and legs as long as Kaido-senpai can pull that off." Ryoma served again.  
"He's hitting low and deep towards the line so Kaido can't make the snake," said Yuki watching with interest, "Kiyoko, maybe I should have watched that game."  
"Told you," said Kiyoko smugly. Just then Kaido returned with the snake again. Ryoma was barely returning the shots.  
"The greater distance still doesn't help," said Horio in surprise. Ryoma managed to return the ball but it was out."  
"Both of them don't seem to want to relent," said a second year. Kaido seemed to have heard and glared at the boy who had spoken.  
"That's one dismal guy," said Takeshi shaking his head.  
"Careful senpai!" said Kachiro, "You might be heard!"  
"It's hot today, isn't it senpai," said Ryoma unfazed by the match. Kaido grunted and turned his back to Ryoma.  
"Ryoma seems to be able to return any ball," said Horio, "At this rate he may stand a chance." Kiyoko shook her head.  
"He's falling into his trap," said Kiyoko worried.  
"Trap?!" exclaimed Kachiro.  
"The snake is only his bait," said Kiyoko grimly, "His real intention is."  
"Ryoma's already sweating!" exclaimed Horio.  
"He's trying to weaken Ryoma's stamina," said Yuki finishing Kiyoko's sentence.  
"He's almost finished," wailed Horio.  
"Wait!" said Kiyoko and Yuki just realizing something.  
"He's been hitting at the same spot the whole time," said Rei walking in on the scene, "If Kaido-senpai has to reach down to get to the ball at his feet, he loses more stamina than Ryoma." Kiyoko grinned at Ryoma though he wasn't watching.  
"Isn't it getting a little hot senpai?" asked Ryoma smiling.  
"So the one falling into the trap was Kaido-senpai?!" exclaimed the first years at the same time. Tezuka walked up to Yuki and Rei.  
"It seems Kaido has lost to his own intelligence," said Tezuka not impressed. The match raged on. Kaido refused to surrender. Ryoma grinned now.  
"This should be the 'buggy whip shot' right?" asked Ryoma before returning the ball.  
"That was the Snake!" exclaimed Horio in surprise. Yuki gave a gasp before turning to Rei.  
"He has just the same ability as you Rei!" said Yuki. Rei smiled.  
"There's only one flaw to it," said Rei secretively.  
"Game Set!" said the referee, "Match won by Echizen Ryoma, 6-4!" "The game is over," said Kiyoko standing up for a stretch, "It looks like Ryoma won his block. He's a regular now." "Looks like the first day of rankings has ended with one definite member," observed Rei. Kaido didn't bother to shake Ryoma's hand as he marched off the court. He turned to Tezuka. "I'll never give up my qualifications on the school team," he said, "Never!" Kiyoko ran to Ryoma when Kaido had left and gave him a bear hug. "Get off me Odango!" shouted Ryoma before pulling his hat down. Kiyoko smiled at him. "Just wanted to congratulate you.Ryoma-chan!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"Wow!" exclaimed a female reporter in surprise. She and an older man were watching Oishi and Tezuka playing. Girls were screaming while Rei, Yuki, and Kiyoko were checking to see if their ears were still working.  
"I didn't know the senpai were so popular," said Rei.  
"Thanks to Tezuka-senpai's hard work, the team matches that of Rikkai University Middle School," said Kiyoko excitedly. Yuki looked at her.  
"Kiyoko," said Yuki, "Shouldn't you be in D-block right now? Your game starts in ten minutes against Inui-senpai."  
"Eek!" screamed Kiyoko as she ran to the court wailing about being late. Yuki smiled at Kiyoko's retreating figure before looking back at the senpai.  
  
"Let's both make this game enjoyable," said Inui to Kiyoko. She smiled cutely.  
"All right," said Kiyoko. The referee stood up.  
"The best of one!" he called, "Inui, service play!"  
"It's starting," thought Kiyoko to herself, "For someone as tall as him, I wonder how he'll play." Inui served at Kiyoko who's eyes widened. "High speed serve?!" Kiyoko returned hurriedly. Inui was not at the net. He returned and Kiyoko smiled. She hit an open spot right behind him.  
"Too bad," said Inui returning the ball Kiyoko had thought was a point clincher. The next game started and Kiyoko served. Inui went to the ball with ease. "Nice path, but I still caught it."  
"30-0!" announced the referee.  
"He knows just where to counter!" thought Kiyoko to herself worriedly.  
"That bastard," muttered Ryoma watching the game from afar. Kiyoko narrowed her eyes and returned.  
"The Cross Shot?!"  
"That's going too far! At such a short distance."  
"The probability of you making a cross shot is 75%," said Inui returning the ball Kiyoko had thought was unpredictable.  
"This isn't over," said Kiyoko calming her heart beat to a normal rate, "I guess it's time to give it all I've got." Kiyoko stilled herself before opening her eyes and returning the ball.  
"Still two balls left?!" exclaimed Horio.  
"Missed," said Inui as the ball hit the racket.  
"Inui-senpai can totally predict Kiyoko's shots," said Fuji from behind. Yuki stood next to him her eyes averted to Kiyoko's game.  
"Maybe he is better than Kaido," said Horio amazed. Yuki turned her eyes to him.  
"Inui-senpai won three out of three of his matches against Kaido- senpai," said Yuki her eyes glazed over.  
"I've watched all four of your games," said Inui his back turned to Kiyoko, "I know all of your moves." Kiyoko was taken aback before she smiled at Inui.  
"Don't worry senpai," said Kiyoko, "Things are about to get interesting."  
"1-0! Inui leads!" Kiyoko served the ball and it hit the net.  
"Didn't you know where the ball was going?" asked Kiyoko.  
"I did not analyze your recent mistakes," said Inui blandly. Yuki shook her head and sweat dropped.  
"She's being as cocky as Ryoma now," said Yuki, "But, I always knew she wouldn't concede to defeat."  
"However," said Fuji, "that's not how you win a game." Yuki was startled at how close Fuji was. She looked closely at him. His face was as happy as ever but there was a seriousness in his voice.  
  
"That's it!" said Rei with a smile, "Captain's drop volley!"  
"Game Set! Tezuka 6-1!" Tezuka shook Oishi's outstretched hand across the net. Tezuka suddenly turned to Rei who now gave him a cool look. He walked to Rei.  
"What!" exclaimed one of the third years, "Why is Tezuka going to that freshman girl?"  
"Shouldn't you be watching Kiyoko's game?" asked Tezuka. Rei nodded.  
"Yes," said Rei, "But Yuki's telling me all about it later."  
  
Kiyoko shot to the edge of the court. "Pity," said Inui returning with ease.  
"This is like one of those chess games when the opponent knows where the other is going," observed Yuki, "His style is nearly flawless."  
"Nearly?" asked Horio looking at Yuki as if she was crazy. Just then Kiyoko lobbed the ball above Inui's head moving back as she did. Fuji grinned.  
"Inui could retreat two steps and with his height advantage."  
"He hit it?!" exclaimed Kachiro amazed.  
"Inui-senpai's in great form," said Yuki.  
"This is certainly the first time I've seen Kiyoko pushed back," said Yuki worried.  
"You're a very talented player to calculate my height reach and serve the lob," said Inui to Kiyoko, "However, no matter how skilled you are, it won't make a difference. I can always reach your ball."  
"He seems very confident," said Ryoma, "I guess this is the pride of a third year."  
"There's no way Kiyoko can win," said Horio. Yuki took on a serious expression and turned Horio around so that he would face her and aimed her racket straight at him.  
"Don't worry about Kiyoko," said Yuki, "She'll get through." Kiyoko laughed as she tightened her grip on the ball.  
"I'm glad I can go to this school," she said giving Inui a wink, "My efforts to come here was well worth it."  
"She's still laughing at a time like this," said Horio disbelievingly.  
"Because now I can defeat a variety of tennis styles her," said Kiyoko slinging her racket over her shoulder. She stretched her legs as if preparing for something. "I just thought of something that will win this for me."  
"According to the data which side will she hit that ball," said Inui aloud.  
"You don't need to guess which side," said Kiyoko, "Because it's going to the left." The ball was going at a faster speed than before. "Now, to the left."  
"You're not supposed to say where it's going to go," said Inui returning the ball.  
"Now above!" said Kiyoko now having fun. Her steps were much faster than before.  
"She's going to do it," said Yuki eagerly.  
"To the right!" said Kiyoko. Inui halted.  
"Senpai missed the ball!" exclaimed Horio.  
"Out of bounds!" said the ref. The ball bounced out of the court in loud thuds.  
"Hmm," said Kiyoko thoughtfully, "I guess I overdid it. Oh well, the good show's nearly at it's end."  
"Where did this kid come from?" exclaimed a woman in her mid-20's. Yuki looked to the side and saw a photographer a few steps away.  
"She must be from a tennis magazine," thought Yuki to herself before looking at two girls crowding around Ryoma. One was Sonako. Yuki walked over to her. "Ryuzaki-san!" called Yuki to Sonako.  
"Aihara-san!" said the girl with a smiled before bounding up to her, "I didn't know until yesterday that you were part of the men's team. That's wonderful."  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki curiously, "Is that your friend?"  
"Meet Sanae," said Sonako. Yuki nodded to her.  
"Here to see the rankings?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes!" said Sonako nodding cheerily, "We couldn't see Echizen-sama's game so we wanted to congratulate him now." Yuki thought she was here for the girls but she seemed like another boy fanatic. She put on her fake smiled before going back to the other first years and the game.  
"Those shots were amazing!" exclaimed Kachiro, "I don't know anyone who could return shots with such speed."  
"This is only an inkling of Kiyoko's technique," said Yuki, "Notice how her feet are moving."  
"Oh, the split step," said Takeshi knowingly.  
"Split step?" asked the first years. Horio turned to them.  
"Of course!" said Horio, "It's at the basics of training. When your opponent returns the shot, you hop with your body tilting forward, landing on your toes. Doing this, your reaction will be faster by half a step."  
"How come?" asked Kachiro. Horio was now clueless. Eiji laughed.  
"That's because of the expansion and contraction of the muscles," said Eiji, "It allows her to dash forward. If he's half a step faster, than she can return shots that would normally be out of his reach."  
"For such a simple move, Kiyoko has made it into a complex art by doing one simple thing," said Yuki focusing her attention on the game. The others followed and noticed that Yuki was not jumping down on both feet but at a continuous step one at a time."  
"It's going to the middle and them I'm moving to the net," said Kiyoko.  
"She's moving to the beat of her own drum, it seems," said Fuji. Just then Inui missed.  
"Senpai missed?!" exclaimed a second year.  
"Kazumi's moves have gotten faster," said Takeshi.  
"But," objected Horio, "Wouldn't Kiyoko's technique be dangerous if she didn't know where the ball would land?"  
"Only people born with a gift for tennis uses the abilities they have to win," said Yuki, "Senpai is playing against a whole different person. He plays data tennis correct? I wonder, could he play his style against a person he has no information on?"  
"Inui-senpai missed again!" exclaimed a second year.  
"I refuse to surrender," said Inui to Kiyoko. The girl smiled as she bounced the ball up and down on the court.  
"There are some things you can't help senpai," said Kiyoko, "Even if you knew where this serve is going, it will be fruitless to even move." The ball she served went an inch in front of the net on the other court and flew directly to Inui-senpai. The racket flew off the third year's hands.  
"How could this happen?" asked a second year aloud.  
"Relying on your data is not going to help is you don't have the skill to back it up," said Ryoma.  
"Game Set! Won by Echizen, 7-5!" Yuki smiled and gave Kiyoko a bear hug.  
"Yuki! I can't breathe!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Yuki-chan won!" exclaimed Kiyoko eagerly. She jumped to Yuki who grinned.  
"It wasn't that hard Kiyoko," said Yuki, "He wasn't even a regular. If only I could have had one of your opponents." At the end of the day, the ten members had been decided. They were, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi, Takeshi, Ryoma, Kaido, Yuki, and Kiyoko.  
  
"Kachiro, your dad is amazing!" said Horio excitedly, "To be coaching at such a big tennis club." The boys, Kiyoko, Rei, and Yuki were at a tennis club. They met with Kachiro's dad, Coach Katou. The girls bowed while Ryoma gave a bored yawn. Kiyoko nudged him.  
"Try and show some respect Ryoma," said Kiyoko shaking her head disapprovingly.  
"Whatever Odango," muttered Ryoma.  
"You guys can use the tennis court, but don't hit or disturb the other customers," said Coach Katou.  
"Yay!" said Horio jumping up and down, "I never imagined I could play in such a big tennis court!" The girls were silent. They had their own court at home and did not bother to say anymore.  
"Thanks Dad!" said Kachiro happily.  
"Hey Echizen, can you teach me the twist serve!?" asked Horio.  
"No way," said Ryoma. A man called Kachiro's dad.  
"Hey Coach Katou," said the man, "Teach us well during our evening lesson."  
"Sure Mr. Sasabe, please wait at Court F." becan Coach Katou before the man objected.  
"What! We have to use Court F?" asked Mr. Sasabe, "Why can't I use Court A. I have to walk all the way over there." He tossed his bag to the coach. "Take this, and don't drop it to the ground, you'd get it dirty!"  
"Why's he acting like that?" asked Horio watching the scene.  
"That's Mr. Sasabe," said Coach Katou, "He's a regular customer and he's selfish and hated."  
"We can switch to F Court," said Kachiro.  
"No that's okay," said Coach katou shaking his head, "This time I'll handle him."  
"Hey! Can you go a little faster?" asked Mr. Sasabe way ahead.  
"Coming!" said Coach Katou promptly.  
"Didn't he say he was going to handle him?" asked Horio sweat dropping.  
"There are a lot of conceited guys these days," said Ryoma with a shrug.  
"I hate those who pick on the weak," said Rei with disgust. Kiyoko saw Kachiro look back at the direction his father was heading. Ryoma swung the ball to Horio who was already out of breath.  
"Wait, wait a second," said Horio breathing heavily, "I need a rest. I'm exhausted."  
"All you do is talk," said Yuki, "And you don't have any stamina."  
"Ah! We're all like this now and you're still relaxed!" said Horio, "Plus the fact that you're only using your right hand."  
"But with just a little advice from Ryoma I can already get the grasp of it!" said Kachiro.  
"What did you just say?! Didn't you just hear what I said! Did you?" said a loud voice.  
"It's coming from the A Court," said Rei looking in that direction.  
"Bu-But if you don't warm up, you can pull a muscle or injure yourself," said Coach Katou in a stuttering voice.  
"It's this again! Making us lose 15 minutes of our time."  
"Hey!" said Mr. Sasabe, "Don't compare us with those weaklings. Teach us the top spin, now. I see, it's been rumored that you gave up professionals because of an injury."  
"This doesn't look good," said Horio watching. Coach Katou was silent.  
"Right," said Mr. Sasabe now confident, "That boy there was your son right? I heard that he joined Seigaku's tennis club. Ha! Three years from now I still see him picking up balls. Like father like son right?"  
"And I heard that they even let freshmen into the team," said a man with a snicker. Rei chose to intervene before anything else happened.  
"Excuse me sir," said Rei in a sugary sweet voice, "Will you teach me how to play tennis?" Mr. Sasabe looked at her and laughed.  
"It's because the other coaches are so undependable right?" asked Mr. Sasabe, "Sure I'll teach you tennis." Coach Katou was about to object before Yuki and Kiyoko hurriedly took him to the sidelines.  
"What's going on?" asked the coach.  
"Hmph," said Ryoma, "I wanted to play."  
"Sorry Ryoma-kun," said Kiyoko, "Just sit back and enjoy the show." Rei moved to one court and a man stood to be the chair umpire.  
"Since your new," said Mr. Sasabe, "You can have the first serve."  
"Thank you," said Rei before going up to do a serve. The man caught it with ease.  
"What!" exclaimed Mizuno, "Akuma-san isn't good at all!"  
"Hush," said Yuki immediately looking to see if Rei had noticed, "Just watch."  
"She's very smart," said Coach Katou, "She wants to test the opponent. At this very moment she's watching the ball very closely."  
"Of course!" said Horio nodding knowingly, "This is at the basics of playing tennis."  
"Shut up and watch," said Yuki. The group turned to Rei as a rally was going on. Mr. Sasabe hit it at Rei's court and it went in.  
"15-Love!" said the ref. Rei looked at where the ball landed and suddenly smiled.  
"I guess I have no reason to be cautious," said Rei to herself. She returned the next ball with ease.  
"What is this!" exclaimed the man in surprise as the ball went past him, "Her serve is completely different from before."  
"15-All!" said the perplexed ref. A sudden aura took over Rei and her eyes took on an evil glint.  
"Here it comes!" said Yuki eagerly, "Rei's serve." The ball whizzed at Mr. Sasabe and the racket somehow bounced off his hand.  
"What was that!?" exclaimed Horio.  
"It's called Devil Serve," said Kiyoko, "When the ball heads for the racket, at the exact moment of impact, a second force comes after the next in a continuous motion. That means another hit, more powerful than the last is headed for the opponent. If your first serve was already difficult to return, the second impact is invincible."  
"That is the Devil Serve?!" exclaimed Mizuno.  
"40-15!"  
"Rei has one more trick up her sleeve," said Yuki but just then they heard a shout.  
"Ow!" said Mr. Sasabe, "I think I pulled a muscle."  
"Oh," whined Kiyoko, "We never got to see it." Rei pointed her racket at the older man.  
"That's because you didn't stretch right," said Rei before walking off. Yuki was near tears.  
"I haven't seen your move in so long!" wailed Yuki, "To think I was a second away."  
"Is it that good?" asked Kachiro.  
"Yes," said Kiyoko nodding, "She rarely does it because it's her ace in the hole. You would have seen something pretty crazy."  
"Let's go," said Rei and Ryoma now bored. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Go Seigaku!"  
"A little louder."  
"Nice Shot!"  
"Nice Return!"  
"Practice has been so much fun lately," said Kachiro as he kept on cheering for the regulars.  
"That's because you don't do any running," said Rei blandly, "You're just picking up balls. Coach Ryuzaki does nothing but work on the regulars."  
"That's probably because we're so close to the District Semi-Final. It's just in ten days," said Horio, "They want Seigaku to win."  
"Man, that old lady hasn't been out in awhile," said Takeshi as Coach Ryuzaki stood pounding hard on the second years. Takeshi snickered. "I'd hate to be with them."  
"Momo-chan!" said Kiyoko reprimanding him. The regulars were stretching in the sidelines.  
"Okay! Everyone, gather up!" said Tezuka. The regulars assembled at the front while the rest stood behind them according to year. "We have just chosen our eight regular members from the rankings and two who have joined for mixed doubles. Before we can go to the national tournament, we have to win regionals. Regardless of which school, the level of tennis has increased. Do not let your guards down."  
"Finished!" said Coach Ryuzaki.  
"Second and third years are in Court C," ordered Tezuka, "First years are to pick up balls. Regulars are in Court A and B."  
"Wait," said Coach Ryuzaki, "I've asked someone to make a special training menu for the regulars."  
"Him?" asked Oishi before smiling, "Ah! Inui."  
"Hey," said Inui in greeting before setting a box he had been carrying down, "To survive until the national tournament, first you have to work on your wrist and footwork. Everyone, please come and put these on your ankles. There are 250 g training weights inside. They will go on your wrists and ankles and will help your footwork! Both weights will weigh 1 kg heavier."  
"It's not so bad," said Takeshi testing the weight on his ankles by jumping up and down.  
"I have red, blue, and yellow cones and balls color coded to match the cones," said Inui setting three different color cones down on the court.  
"I get it!" said Eiji. Inui served a ball to Eiji who grinned.  
"Red!" said Eiji returning the red ball to the red cone. "Yellow!" "Blue!"  
"Wow!" exclaimed Horio, "No wonder Eiji-senpai is a regular. He can distinguish the ball just as it's served and hit it to the right cone accurately."  
"Sugoi! Eiji-chan!" cheered Yuki smiling.  
"Being able to distinguish moving objects like that, no one can match Eiji," said Oishi nodding knowingly.  
"You think so?" asked Fuji with a smile before nodding his head at Ryoma's direction, "Look."  
"Blue! Red! Blue!" said Ryoma hitting the ball to the cones with pinpoint accuracy.  
"Those two aren't tired," said Inui, "But soon enough, they will begin to feel the 1 kg weights and their endurance will gradually hold them back. When they start losing their stamina, their judgment will be impaired as well." Just as he said that, Eiji and Ryoma stopped surprised.  
"What happened?" asked Eiji aloud, "My ankles suddenly felt heavier. I get it now, I'll gain stamina by doing this. Re-red!"  
"Kikumaru, isn't it blue?" asked Inui.  
"Huh?" asked Eiji as the ball flew by. Upon closer inspection, it was red. "Inui! You're so mean. It really was red." Inui now made a maniacal grin.  
"I forgot to tell you," he said holding up a glass with a nasty green liquid, "If you miss, you have to drink Inui's Special Juice! Don't worry, it's filled with vegetables, except, there's a slight change in the taste." Eiji grimaced before gulping down the juice.  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Eiji before running immediately to the water fountains. Everyone looked after him thoroughly scared. A ball went pass Ryoma when he wasn't looking.  
"You missed Echizen," said the coach. Everyone watched now wondering what was in the drink as Ryoma gulped it down.  
"AH!" yelled Ryoma as he ran stumbling in Eiji's direction.  
"Next, Oishi, Takashi!" called Tezuka. The two clutched their rackets tightly and grimaced.  
"I can't miss!" they thought to themselves.  
"Red! Blue!" shouted Oishi as both balls hit the right marks.  
"As expected from the Vice-Captain!" said Horio proudly just as Oishi missed. Inui suddenly stood next to him smiling.  
"Inui!" shouted Oishi as he ran for the fountains. Takashi was filled with energy but he still ran screaming.  
"Takeshi! Kaidoh!" said Tezuka.  
"Look! It's Snake," said Mizuno as Kaidoh launched it saying "Red!" with a grunt. The ball hit its mark but it was actually blue. Kaidoh took it without a word and said nothing as he walked trying to bear the pain. Rei watched with a grimace before Kaidoh ran to the fountains with a hiss. Fuji and Tezuka went next. Fuji made a miss on the first try.  
"Fuji!" whined Eiji, "You missed on purpose."  
"I wanted to try Inui's juice," said Fuji as an excuse. He gulped the drink and smiled. "This is good! I highly recommend it." Inui sweat dropped while Eiji pointed his finger accusingly at Fuji.  
"Liar!" The first years shivered in fear.  
"There is someone scarier," they said.  
"Kakkoi Fuji-chan!" said Yuki with stars in her eyes. Fuji blushed his hand behind his head.  
"Kazumi! Aihara!" called Tezuka. The girls went forward.  
"Red! Blue! Yellow! Blue!" shouted Kiyoko hitting every target.  
"Hey Odango," said Ryoma, "You cheated."  
"Echizen!" said Kiyoko as she served a ball at him. Yuki laughed before stepping forward.  
"Red!" said Yuki hitting the red ball at the red cone. The cone was knocked back by the force.  
"Look at the power in her hit!" said Horio amazed.  
"Yellow! Blue! Red!" said Yuki catching up to the balls and returning them with pin point accuracy before she suddenly tripped and fell over. "Ouch!"  
"Are you okay Yuki-chan?" asked Eiji stepping forward and helping her up. Yuki was in chibi with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Eiji-chan!" said Yuki looking to the third year for moral support. She buried her face in his arms as Fuji went forward with a medical kit. Takeshi and Oishi snickered.  
"Momo! Oishi!" shouted Eiji as he blushed.  
"Don't worry Yuki-chan," said Fuji patting the raven haired girl on the head, "You just pulled a muscle. It should be better in a day." Eiji carried Yuki to a bench  
"Gomen nasai minna," said Yuki bowing with her face red. Rei whacked Yuki on the head.  
"I always told you to be careful," scolded Rei, "You probably added those weights Inui gave you to the ones you already wore. Baka! At least Kiyoko didn't put to much stress on herself by pivoting but you must really be the stupidest of us three."  
"Rei-chan!" whined Yuki. Just then Inui came forward with a glass of his juice and an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Eww," said Yuki when she had drank it all in one gulp. She was gagging before Fuji stood up.  
"I'll get you some water Yuki-chan," said Fuji.  
"I'll tape you're ankle Yuki-chan," said Eiji sitting on his knees on the floor with tape in his hand before looking up, "Do you want some pillows? I think I saw some in the club room just now."  
"Here you are Yuki-chan," said Fuji, "How about I get your racket too." Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Am I the only one who thinks that Eiji and Fuji are spoiling Yuki?" asked Kiyoko. An image came in the regulars heads of two knights in shining armor coming to help the damsel in distress.  
"It's just a pulled muscle," said Rei shaking her head.  
  
"All of you did well for regulars but I still see holes in your tennis," said Inui to the regulars. They were sprawled on the floor around him while Yuki was sitting up with a large lollipop in her mouth. A sign showed that Eiji and Fuji gave it to her. Tezuka was the only one standing. Rei stood unconsciously next to him. "Eiji, I noticed you loosen your racket after you return the ball but that can be fixed by working on your forearms. Momo, you should be able to gain more accuracy by lowering your power to 70%. Takashi, you need to be calmer to gain more control of the game. Oishi, Fuji, and Kaido, you need more power but that can be achieved by working on your biceps, triceps, and forearms."  
"Where the heck is that?!" asked Momo and Eiji sitting up. Kiyoko laughed.  
"Kiyoko, you need more protein," said Inui, "You look way too fragile." Yuki snickered. "Yuki needs to know how to gain more control over her body." Kiyoko howled with laughter. "Are you guys really friends?" asked Mizuno, a first year, sweatdropping. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"Yuki! Hurry up or we're going to leave you," said Rei.  
"Hai!" said Yuki catching up with Kiyoko and Rei promptly.  
"Come on!" urged Kiyoko in chibi jumping up and down around the two, "If we don't hurry, I just know there'll be a line at McDonalds." Rei and Yuki sweatdropped.  
"Yuki-chan! Kiyoko-chan! Rei-chan! Wait up!" called voices behind them. The girls turned and saw Eiji and Fuji run up to them.  
"What's up?" asked Yuki to the boys.  
"We were just on our way to McDonalds," said Kiyoko happily.  
"Care to join us?" asked Rei.  
"Sure!" said Eiji when Fuji was about to shake his head.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yuki when Kiyoko and Rei had gone up to order.  
"We were wondering if you knew who your mixed doubles partners were for tomorrow," said Eiji. Yuki started. She had just remembered that she and Kiyoko were to play at the tournament the next day and they didn't know who their partners were!  
"At each tournament," said Fuji, "In order to gain the full measure of a school's tennis talent, they have mixed doubles. We have always partnered with two unknown girls from the female tennis team. But now, everyone wants to know who the mysterious mixed doubles pairs will be since the female tennis team was disbanded."  
"I see," said Yuki her voice now serious, "Who do you suppose Coach Ryuzaki has in mind?" Before anyone could answer, Kiyoko and Rei had gotten there. To Yuki's, Eiji's, and Fuji's surprise, Momo and Ryoma were right behind them their try laden to the brim with food.  
"Do you really need that much Ochibi-chan?" asked Eiji with a laugh, "I guess you listened to Inui's advice." Ryoma said nothing as he sat down looking at Momo's plate. Electricity flew from both of their eyes as they commenced eating as if in a race.  
"What happened to those two?" asked Eiji and Yuki in Kiyoko's face. She was in chibi shaking her head.  
  
"You two must be Seigaku regulars right?" asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair.  
"How'd you know?" asked Momo. She grinned.  
"Seigaku's regulars are well known to the other schools," said the girl, "Captain Tezuka holds the number one spot in Seigaku and Syusuke Fuji holds the next. I wonder, who holds the third?" With that she smiled and left. "Ja ne!" Momo and Ryoma looked at each other before a lady at the cash register called them.  
"What would you like to order?" asked the lady.  
"Give me a burger and a large coke," said the two boys at the same time. The boys gave a start and looked at each other before Ryoma took on his competitive attitude.  
"Could you add an order of chicken with that?" asked Ryoma, "My tennis practice is so hard I need more energy for the next day."  
"I'd also like large fries," said Takeshi taking up his challenge, "I work out every day so I need something to fill me up."  
"Add another burger to my order."  
"I want two large cokes."  
"Double my order," said Ryoma.  
"Me too!" said Takeshi. Kiyoko walked forward having heard everything and pushed them aside.  
"I'm hungry too you know," said Kiyoko with one of the anger marks on her head. She then turned to the registrar with an angelic face and made their order.  
"Would that be why Momo-chan and Ryoma both have huge bumps on their heads?" asked Yuki with a laugh.  
  
"Oh," said Momo with a groan outside the restaurant as he held his stomach, "I think I ate too much food."  
"That's because you're stubborn," said Ryoma.  
"So are you," said Kiyoko blandly appearing right next to Ryoma out of thin air. Yuki laughed before starting.  
"I'll see you guys later!" said Yuki pulling Eiji and Fuji behind her.  
"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" asked Eiji alarmed.  
"We're going to Seigaku to ask about the doubles position," said Yuki, "We have to know now before anything else."  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Rei. Ryoma and Momo still had electricity between their eyes as they walked.  
"Will you two stop that!" said Kiyoko hitting the two with her racket. The four suddenly stopped and adjusted their ears to a certain familiar sound.  
"Is someone playing tennis?" asked Momo to make sure he was right.  
"I didn't know they had street tennis here," said Rei as she ran ahead to the sound. A court was set up in the parking lot and teenagers milled around the court. Ryoma and Takeshi grinned to each other.  
"What about we decide who's better on the court,  
  
said Momo.  
"Exactly what I was thinking senpai," said Ryoma before walking to the court. The girl who had talked to them at McDonald's smiled at Ryoma and Takeshi.  
"Ah! What are you two doing here?" asked the girl.  
"How do you play here?" asked Momo looking at the court, "Is there a fee?"  
"It's free," said a voice behind them, "but there's only one condition."  
"What's that?" asked Ryoma. The two boys who had appeared had identical smiles.  
"It's a doubles court," said one with fair hair. The other had black hair tied in a ponytail. Ryoma and Momo grinned their rackets in their hands.  
"Fine," said Ryoma.  
  
"Do you think the others are all right?" asked Yuki between Eiji and Fuji, "We did just leave them there."  
"They'll be fine," said Eiji reassuringly. Yuki just remembered something.  
"Ah! Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai," began Yuki, "How good are you at tennis."  
"Ah." said Fuji not sure how to answer. Eiji laughed.  
"You can watch us tomorrow Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "But I'm more curious about you, Kazumi, and Akuma. We haven't heard much about your past." Yuki smiled in remembrance.  
"Well," began Yuki, "The first thing you should probably know is that Kiyoko, Rei, and I are cousins."  
"Cousins?!" exclaimed Fuji and Eiji at the same time in surprise. Yuki nodded.  
"Our mothers were sisters," said Yuki, "and they were star tennis players here in Japan. My mother, Kirihara Tsukasa, and Kiyoko's, Kirihara Meiko, dominated the female doubles world. Rei's mom, Kirihara Sakura, was amazing in singles play." Fuji nodded in recognition before looking at Yuki worriedly.  
"Demo, the Kirihara sisters died eight years ago on their way to the world tournament in a plane crash," said Fuji.  
"Hai," said Yuki her face grim, "My father was heartbroken. They met in college. My father was about to inherit Grandfather's company and they got married a year after he had taken it. They moved to Washington to establish headquarters in the U.S. Kiyoko's dad is a director in LA and Rei's is a lawyer in New York. We all met when we were five at a reunion and found out we played tennis because of our moms. Three years after they died, Rei and I asked our fathers if we could move to LA with Kiyoko and we've been together since. A few months before, Rei had to move back to New York so Kiyoko and I decided to go ahead with our plan. We don't want to hold Rei back." Through Yuki's monologue she was grim. She looked up and smiled at Fuji and Eiji when they had gotten to Seigaku skipping ahead of them. Fuji was in chibi with a smile.  
"Eiji, why did you ask about Yuki's family?" asked Fuji, "That's always risky in case there are family problems." Eiji blushed and stuttered before quickly running after Yuki.  
  
"They're doing pretty well," said Kiyoko when Ryoma and Momo had taken a second win.  
"Yes," said Rei, "For amateurs. Right Kiyoko?" Kiyoko blushed. Like Yuki, she had inherited amazing Doubles skills.  
"But they haven't gone against real doubles players," said Kiyoko, "I hope they're okay." The two boys before gripped their rackets tightly.  
"All right, who's next?" asked Momo seemingly bored.  
"Those two guys are amazing!"  
"Yeah! They won the first game with just serves and the second with returns! Who are they?"  
"We're up," said the boy with brown hair stepping forward, "We'll show you what real doubles is about." The four had a glaring contest before the match started.  
"I hope they'll do all right," said Kiyoko worriedly, "I can always tell by formation and if Echizen and Momo played against a real doubles team, it won't be very well played."  
"Don't worry about it Kiyoko," said Rei though she was watching the game closely.  
  
"Yuki? Kikumaru, Syusuke," said Coach Ryuzaki, "What are you two doing here?" The two boys pointed at Yuki as an explanation.  
"Coach Ryuzaki," said Yuki, "I wanted to ask you about the order of players tomorrow."  
"What about it?"  
"Kiyoko and I don't know who our Doubles partners are!" said Yuki getting to the point.  
  
"Hey," said the brown haired boy, "I bet those guys are new at doubles. All we have to do is aim at the middle."  
"Who's going to get it?" thought Ryoma and Takeshi at the same time. The ball bounced off the court. Ryoma and Momo glared at each other.  
"I could've hit the ball then!" said Ryoma.  
"In this circumstance," said Momo, "The person with the forehand hits the ball."  
"Just as I suspected!" said the brown haired boy laughing as the ref said "15-Love!"  
"Izumi!" said the black haired boy to the one with brown hair.  
"Gotcha!" said Izumi returning the ball with ease.  
"Echizen, for you," said Momo when the ball passed him. Ryoma didn't move. "Echizen! You were supposed to get it."  
"Those two are horrible at Doubles," said Rei sweatdropping.  
"Senpai, you ran over so you were supposed to hit it," said Ryoma, "And in Doubles, I think the boundary line is over here. It's so hard to play, I've never played it before."  
"What! You've never played it before!" exclaimed Momo. It was a good thing Rei and Kiyoko hadn't heard. Ryoma and Momo missed the next ball.  
"End of Match!" said the ref.  
"Wonder what happened," mused Kiyoko, "I always thought Ryoma was good at Doubles. Maybe they were out of form."  
"They never hit the ball once," said Rei.  
"We didn't look like we were playing tennis," said Ryoma adjusting his hat.  
  
"I was thinking of pairing Kiyoko with Echizen," said Coach Ryuzaki, "They both seem equal in terms of skill and their heights nearly match. They are a reasonable pair."  
"Has Ryoma ever played Doubles?" asked Fuji. Coach Ryuzaki looked as if Fuji was crazy.  
"Ryoma is a master at tennis!" said Ryuzaki, "Of course he can play doubles."  
  
"Izumi, Fukawa, you're awesome!" said a bystander, "You defeated that powerful pair. It's only expected from the tennis club of Gyokurin's #1 pair."  
"Gyokurin?" asked Rei, "Aren't they our first opponents?"  
"Don't compare us with the last pair," said Izumi.  
"Although their tennis skills are good," said Fukawa, "They can't play Doubles at all!"  
"Uh-oh," said Kiyoko, "I sense trouble." Ryoma and Momo walked to the two girls.  
"Those two just hate to lose," said Rei.  
"Hey Momo," said Ryoma, "I retract what I said about 3rd singles."  
"Same here," said Momo.  
"Real men should play doubles," declared the two at the same time.  
"Hey you two!" called Kiyoko, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"What about me?" asked Yuki curiously, "Who's my partner?"  
"Eiji," answered Ryuzaki, "I thought you would like a seasoned player on your side. Of course, this is only for the first match. We will switch when you play each school. It would be unfair if Ryoma and Kikumaru play two games each time." Eiji and Yuki looked at each other excitedly before Yuki clung to Fuji.  
"Is it all right if Fuji's my partner too?"  
"We'll have to wait till tomorrow." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
"Rei!" called Yuki, "Wake up! I wanted to check out the other schools before everyone else got there!" Rei waved airily at Yuki.  
"You go ahead," said Rei, "I want to sleep some more. Seigaku is the first seed so we're allowed to be an hour late." Yuki gave up and ran to Kiyoko.  
"Kiyoko! Come on!" said Yuki. Kiyoko was in the kitchen busily making something.  
"I'm going with Rei," said Kiyoko. Yuki was crestfallen.  
"Why are you late?" asked Yuki, "I thought you wanted to check on the competition." Kiyoko blushed but hurriedly turned away.  
"I'll see you later," said Kiyoko. Yuki sweatdropped before running out of the house. She wore a short white skirt and tank top. Her Seigaku jacket was tucked securely in her bag. Wrist bands adorned her wrists and her hair was tucked into a hat. She walked into the Shikinomori Sports Park and settled into a chair watching a game. There didn't seem to be much competition so far and the hour passed by slowly. She yawned and stretched before getting up.  
"How boring," said Yuki before two boys walked up to her.  
"Hey girl," said one, "Are you hear to watch the matches. My school is sure to be number one. How about you cheer me on."  
"No way!" said the other, "She's cheering my school on." Yuki was clueless before Eiji and Fuji walked up.  
"Hey! Yuki-chan!" called Eiji. Yuki turned and smiled in recognition.  
"Ah! Eiji-chan! Fuji-chan!" said Yuki, "Are you guys here to watch the matches too?"  
"Ah! It's Seigaku," said the first boy, "Let's get out of here." Fuji and Eiji looked at the two boys confused.  
"Who were those guys?" asked Fuji with his usual smile.  
"No clue," said Yuki.  
"You better put your jacket on now Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "Tezuka wants us all in the front of the park right now."  
"Hai!" said Yuki following the two to the park where Rei and Kiyoko were already at.  
"Where did you go off to?" asked Rei.  
"I was watching the match," said Yuki before turning to Kiyoko who had a large bag behind her. "What's in there Kiyoko?" asked Yuki in a sly voice.  
"Nothing," said Kiyoko quickly hiding it behind her back hurriedly.  
"Look! Here they come! It's Seigaku's regular team!" shrieked a girl.  
"Tezuka! Look over this way!" called a girl as she and another started jumping up and down. Rei was visibly annoyed.  
"Can those guys be any louder?" asked Rei aloud.  
"That's just because she's jealous," confided Yuki to Kiyoko in chibi form.  
"What was that?" asked Rei a fire surrounding her.  
"Nothing!" said Kiyoko and Yuki hurriedly. Tezuka went to the registrar.  
"There are ten of us her from Seishun Gakuen Jr. High," said Tezuka giving the man at the desk a clipboard.  
"It's Seigaku. They look really tough," said a boy before looking at Yuki, Kiyoko, and Ryoma wearing the regular jackets.  
"What are those first years doing there?" said one.  
"The girls are pretty cute," said another, "They are probably in the mixed doubles teams. Each school must have a representative from both genders at every tournament just so that the school shows its strength in both males and females."  
"But I thought they disbanded the girls' tennis team."  
"Hey Fukawa," said Izumi who had been watching the regulars with the others, "Aren't those two the guys we played against?"  
"We are playing them next," said Fukawa.  
"What!" exclaimed Mizuno, "Captain Tezuka isn't playing against Gyokurin? Is it to conserve his stamina?"  
"This is what was entered in registration at the reception," said Inui.  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Horio upon closer inspection, "Momo-chan-senpai and Echizen are playing doubles?!"  
"I heard they volunteered," said Inui.  
"Look!" said Kachiro, "Ryoma-kun and Eiji-senpai are playing twice!"  
"Because of Yuki and Kiyoko right?" asked Mizuno.  
"Yes," said Inui. Kachiro looked at Eiji and Oishi. The two were looking into their bags.  
"Eiji," began Oishi as he looked for something in his bag.  
"Here," said Eiji handing him his water bottle.  
"Thanks," said Oishi.  
"Hey," said Eiji before Oishi gave him his towel, "Thanks."  
"Wow, they really are the golden pair," said Kachiro amazed before he looked at Momo and Ryoma.  
"Echizen hand me that," said Momo shuffling things around his bag.  
"That what?" asked Ryoma. Momo sweatdropped.  
"That towel under your ass!" said Momo. All the first years sweatdropped.  
"They have no connection at all," they said. Yuki looked at Kiyoko and Rei.  
"Why are those guys playing doubles?" asked Yuki, "I thought they wanted 3rd singles."  
"Long story," said Kiyoko. Everyone took a seat and Ryoma and Momo went to the court. Coach Ryuzaki turned to Tezuka.  
"Tezuka, you don't need to worry," she said reassuringly, "I made sure they won't embarrass themselves."  
"I know."  
"Guess obaa-sama sensed it too," said Rei.  
"First round Seigaku: Momoshiro and Echizen. Gyokurin: Izumi and Fukawa."  
"Everyone's surprised that you guys are part of the invincible Seigaku regulars," said Fukawa with a smirk.  
"I guess we got off lucky," said Izumi.  
"I can't express my relief!" said Fukawa, "If this were singles, you would have had the advantage. Too bad."  
"That's true," said Ryoma.  
"But we wanted to beat you in your own game," said Momo wearing a confident grin.  
"So that's why you decided to play doubles?" asked Izumi and Fukawa shocked.  
"We were getting worried that we wouldn't be able to play you," said Ryoma.  
"Guess luck is on our side," said Momo.  
"If you think that practicing in one or two days is going to change your play," said Izumi, "Thank you're wrong."  
"Sure about that?" asked Momo with a laugh, "We learn pretty quickly."  
"They look like they're arguing," commented Horio.  
"So that's why," said Fuji with a smile.  
"All right Echizen. We'll use the ah-un tactic," said Momo heading back to their side.  
"Gotcha," said Ryoma.  
"Ah-Un tactic?" asked the regulars confusedly.  
"Do you know what that is Inui?" asked EIji turning to him.  
"No clue," said Inui. Ryoma and Momo were stretching on the court.  
"One Set Match! Gyokurin, to serve!" said the ref. People cheered from both sides.  
"I'll make you regret coming today!" said Izumi confidently as he served to Ryoma and Echizen.  
"Don't miss Echizen," said Momo as he went to the forward court.  
"I won't," said Ryoma confidently returning the ball with ease.  
"Hyah!" said Izumi returning with a grin. He served to the middle.  
"He's going to the middle!" said Horio worriedly.  
"Ah!" said Momo.  
"Un," said Ryoma. Ryoma stopped and Momo returned the ball.  
"They returned it?!" exclaimed Izumi in surprise.  
"But last time." said Fukawa.  
"Yay!" said Seigaku, "Those two really can work well. But the call is pretty weird."  
"Those guys aren't as bad as I thought," said Yuki.  
"You should have seen yesterday," muttered Rei and Kiyoko under their breaths.  
"Love-40," said the ref as Ryoma returned another ball.  
"Gyokurin has something up their sleeve," said Kiyoko, "And I don't think Momo and Ryoma are well trained for it." Momo returned the ball on his side and Ryoma followed after returning a lob.  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Yuki, Kiyoko, and the Golden Pair at the same time. Izumi returned on the open side Ryoma had left. Momo and Ryoma tried to reach at the same time but both missed.  
"15-40."  
"Apart from the center," said Tezuka sternly, "They have no cooperation." Fuji laughed under his breath.  
"That's some footwork," said Fukawa referring to how fast they had both gone for the ball, "If we were playing them for singles."  
"Fukawa!" said Izumi calling the boy back to attention, "There are different ways to play doubles." Izuma served now.  
"Ah! What a soft serve!?" said Mizuno, "Did they make a mistake?"  
"Finish them Echizen!" cheered Kachiro.  
"That was done on purpose," said Oishi while Eiji nodded.  
"Even experts don't always win when it comes to doubles," said Eiji. Yuki and Kiyoko looked at them with smiles.  
"Senpai are very good at doubles," commented Kiyoko, "Yuki and I would love to play a game with you sometime."  
"Maybe when you're older," said Oishi who had never heard of their Doubles skill. Izumi and Fukawa both went to the net.  
"It's a Doubles Approach!" exclaimed Yuki. Ryoma returned but Fukawa volleyed it back to their side.  
"30-40!"  
"In order to win in Doubles," said Kiyoko, "You need teamwork." She was watching the Gyokurin pair carefully.  
"Let's finish this," said Izumi.  
"They struck back at Seigaku," said Gyokurin dazed, "Let's cheer louder for them! Gyokurin! Gyokurin!"  
"Let's cheer too!" said Seigaku, "Go Seigaku!"  
"Guess the crowd is getting riled," observed Kiyoko.  
"This pair is good," said Ryoma turning his racket behind his back.  
"There is something behind that soft serve," said Momo.  
"You know," said Rei, "Even I know that a quickly made pair will suffer difficulties. Only seasoned players can manage a bad Doubles player."  
"AH! Gomen nasai," said Fuji as he dropped Ryoma's tennis bag on the floor. A book fell out. Everyone surrounded it.  
"Doubles for Beginners?!" exclaimed Seigaku. Kiyoko had fangs for teeth and stood as close to the court as she could.  
"I'll kill you Ryoma!" shouted Kiyoko, "Do you have any idea how dead you are going to be once this is over? You won't live to see tomorrow Echizen!" Everyone got chills on their spine.  
"Kiyoko-chan is scary when she's mad," said Momo, "I feel sorry for you Ryoma."  
"Help me out Rei!" said Yuki as she tried to drag the fuming Kiyoko back to her chair. They managed and focused their attention to the game again.  
"Die!" said Izumi and Fukawa after they did their Doubles approach again.  
"They caught up again!" exclaimed Horio, "Gyokurin has the advantage in the game now."  
"Those guys," muttered Rei, "They both have greater defense capability than normal so its likely that the ball will land closer to their range and both will go after the ball. Why won't one of them stay still?"  
"Because both have egos the size of Japan," said Yuki, "They both want the ball and are way too subborn."  
"They won their serving game!" said Gyokurin happily.  
"Time to switch sides," said Izumi. Kiyoko pounced on Ryoma once he got off the court. Yuki and Rei held her back.  
"Do this after the game!" said the two holding her friend back. Ryoma hid behind Momo as Kiyoko's freaky aura surrounded him.  
"You two are pathetic!" said Coach Ryuzaki with a smirk.  
"Doesn't feel like I'm playing tennis at all," said Takeshi, "I want my body to move in my mind, but my natural reflexes."  
"Internal conflicts are scarier than external pressures," said Ryoma, "All the chances are spoiled."  
"What do you mean by internal conflicts?!" asked Momo, "I dare you to say it again?! You're trying to hit the spotlights too!"  
"Stop quarreling," said Coach Ryuzaki.  
"Yo, quarreling?" asked Izumi as he and Fukawa passed by.  
"Haha! How ridiculous," snickered Fukawa.  
"Those idiots," said Coach Ryuzaki now smug, "Trying to provoke our players." At a closer inspection Coach Ryuzaki sweatdropped. "They fell for the trap?!" Momo and Ryoma were glaring at Gyokurin. "Tezuka, do you think we chose the wrong pair?"  
"Yes!" said all of Seigaku along with Tezuka's bland response.  
"Gyokurin leads 1-0!"  
"Catch this!" said Momo in a fierce voice.  
"Momo's Dunk Smask!" said Seigaku eagerly. The powerful serve fell upon Ryoma's poor head.  
"Oops!" said Momo scared, "I put too much power in the serve."  
"It's all right," said Ryoma though his eyes were shaded by his hat. Momo served again and Fukawa lobbed it to him. "I've got it," said Ryoma. He found a corner to return it but Momo was suddenly in his field of vision and the ball hit him instead. "Sorry."  
"Ryoma," said Momo looking at him about to explode.  
"Wow! Internal Clash #2!" said Gyokurin with a laugh. Ryoma walked to the end of the court back to back with Momo who also went to the other end of the court. Everything was silent and only a loud scraping sound could be heard. The rackets met in the middle.  
"Looks like we have the same idea Momo-senpai," said Ryoma with a grin.  
"Let's play this our way now," said Momo.  
"That sounds like the old Ryoma now!" said the first years.  
"They divided the court in half so they didn't have to be worried about the other person," said Kiyoko amazed, "Maybe Ryoma won't be such a bad partner after all."  
"Don't even think about coming to my side senpai," said Ryoma.  
"Same for me Echizen," said Momo winking at him.  
"They'll never pull it off," said Izumi stubbornly. The game began again and Ryoma and Momo were returning every shot!  
  
"There's only one place I can shoot!" said Fukawa hitting for the middle.  
"No Fukawa!" shouted Izumi but it was too late.  
"Ah!"  
"Un!" Ryoma stopped and Momo returned the ball.  
"Game Set!" said the ref., "Seigaku wins 6-3."  
"Ryoma," said Kiyoko heading for him. Coach Ryuzaki was right behind her ready to punish both Ryoma and Momo. The next minute the two boys were sitting tea ceremony style on the asphalt with bumps on their heads. Momo had one but Ryoma had two protruding ones. The regulars snickered.  
"They may have won but they were still punished," said Oishi.  
"Doubles 1 next!" said the ref. Eiji and Oishi came forward. The game didn't even last a second.  
"Game Set! Seigaku, 6-0," said the ref.  
"Yay! Eiji-chan!" cheered Yuki, "Good job Oishi-senpai." Eiji ruffled Yuki's hair and laughed.  
"Thanks Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "You better be ready for our match later."  
"Hai!" said Yuki promptly. Kaido went next. The other boy was scared out of his wits and lost immediately.  
"Seigaku, 6-0!"  
"I feel the burn!" said Taka-senpai when he won his match. Rei sweatdropped as she was given the duty of taking the racket from Takashi.  
"Seigaku, 6-0!"  
"Good luck Fuji-chan!" said Yuki when he was getting on the court.  
"Arigato Yuki-chan," said Fuji. The game was over in a flash.  
"Sugoi Fuji-chan," said Yuki giving him a big hug.  
"Next up! Mixed Doubles," said the ref., "Mixed Doubles 2: Echizen Kazumi pair!" Ryoma and Kiyoko went forward. Kiyoko stopped him before entering the court with her racket. Ryoma looked at her from his gaze on the ground.  
"Let's do our best," she said with a wink before getting on the court. Ryoma stopped for a second confused. Wasn't she just mad at me? Why am I blushing so much? In reality the blush was just a faint tinge on his cheeks. He got on the court keeping his head to the ground.  
"Here we go," said Rei, "You can finally see where Kiyoko's talent truly lies." Kiyoko's eyes seemed to have taken a darker shade and she wore a smile much more different to the one she usually had. Gyokurin started first. The opponents were Izumi and a girl with short black hair. She was a second year and did not seem to be very confident. Izumi returned the ball at a corner where no one was looking. Kiyoko appeared out of nowhere and returned it at a super fast speed.  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Horio, "Where did Kiyoko come from? Wasn't she just at the middle?"  
"Kami Kaze," said Rei in a clear voice.  
"God Wind?" asked Oishi. Rei and Yuki nodded.  
"Kiyoko's number one asset is speed," said Rei, "She uses it to play defense all over the court. If you think Ryoma is fast, you should see Kiyoko in full power. She has the stamina to match it too. Not only that but her speed adds to the return making it into a super fast Ace return." Ryoma watched Kiyoko win the first half of the game. The second was their serve. Kiyoko smiled at Ryoma.  
"Would you like me to stay out of your way?" asked Kiyoko, "We both know that your twist serve is much stronger than mine." Ryoma said nothing and served with his right.  
"Game Set! Seigaku 6-0!" Kiyoko and Ryoma walked back. Kiyoko had the V sign while Ryoma was looking to the side his hands in his pocket.  
"He's moping again," whispered Momo to Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno, "I guess he didn't play as much as he wanted."  
"Momo-chan-senpai!" said the first years hurrying to cover his mouth when Ryoma looked in their direction.  
"We're up Eiji-chan," said Yuki walking to the court.  
"What's with Yuki?" asked Oishi to Rei, "It's like she completely changed."  
"You'll see," said Rei as the match started. Yuki chose to take the back. They were given the choice to serve first. Yuki held the ball gently feeling it from all sides before tossing it up.  
"Oh no! Yuki hit the rim!" cried out Horio, "She'll never be able to serve it now." The ball zoomed to the opposite court at the girl who was now frozen in place. It was almost there when it slightly swerved inward more zooming to the spot an inch before the pole and rolling out of the court.  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Kachiro.  
"Hurricane Serve," said Kiyoko.  
"Hurricane Serve?" asked Fuji.  
"Yuki meant to hit the ball in the rim," explained Rei, "It applies to air currents. Do you know how air on one side flows faster than on the other to stay afloat? Yuki applied this method to the ball. There's a certain spot on the ball which is its weakest and the best place to hit. The ball zooms to the opposite end of the court and judging the angle of the racket, Yuki can hit the ball at a speed very very few can match anywhere on the court."  
"Ever heard of the calm before a storm?" asked Kiyoko, "Well this applies to Yuki. In a desperate situation she takes desperate measures at a grand scale. Hurricane Serve came to her when she just started tennis and took years to perfect. She's the only one with that kind of style."  
"Why haven't we heard of you three before?" demanded Tezuka, "Rei seems to be holding something very important back and you three don't say a word about your past."  
"Please don't ask us to talk about our past captain," said Kiyoko in a grim voice, "Some things are meant to be hidden."  
"Kakkoi Yuki-chan!" said Eiji ruffling her hair, "Didn't know you had it in you."  
"Arigato Eiji-chan," said Yuki, "But your acrobatics are sugoi! It can't be fully appreciated unless you are on the court watching it." The two laughed but then stopped at the tension in the air.  
"Did something happen over here?" asked Eiji aloud. Yuki broke the ice by looking into Kiyoko's mysterious bag.  
"Hey Kiyoko!" said Yuki, "Did you make lunch for us?" She was pointing at a large bento.  
"Kyaa! Yuki!" shouted Kiyoko hurriedly rewrapping the bento, "This isn't for you."  
"Then who is it for?" asked Rei in a teasing voice.  
"Eep!" squeaked Yuki hiding behind Eiji and Fuji so that she wouldn't be in the direct line of fire from Kiyoko's death glare. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"Ryoma," called Kiyoko when the team was on break for lunch, "Come have lunch with me." She had set a feast before the boy and he sat down opposite Kiyoko at the tables. The two were alone for the others were on different tables in separate groups.  
  
"Didn't know those two were like that," said Momo with a teasing grin at Kiyoko and Ryoma. He was sitting with Horio, Mizuno, and Kachiro.  
"Momo-chan-senpai!" said the first years.  
  
"Hey Kaidoh!" called Oishi, "Aren't you getting something to eat?"  
"Hisss," said Kaidoh in response. He, Oishi, and Takashi were sitting together.  
  
"Captain," said Rei to Tezuka in a formal tone, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead," said Tezuka while he looked out at the other courts and then at the regulars.  
"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Rei. Tezuka was startled as he looked at Rei.  
"How did you know?" asked Tezuka. Rei smiled kindly [ps. Rei rarely smiles kindly].  
"You're always holding onto it when you think no one's looking and when we have meetings," said Rei, "I'm just worried."  
"I have tennis elbow," said Tezuka after awhile, "But it's really only on the joints. It's not a large matter."  
"I often see you alone Captain," said Rei, "Are you afraid of opening yourself up to people? I know you love your team but I don't think you want to get too close."  
"It's not important," said Tezuka still in his serious voice. Rei looked hard at him.  
"Don't push me away," said Rei in a forceful voice, "I don't want you to push me away."  
  
"Ryoma!" shouted Kiyoko, "Why aren't you eating?" He wasn't paying attention to Kiyoko and was watching the other matches muttering to himself about how each person could improve. Kiyoko sweatdropped. "Ech-i-zen," said Kiyoko pronouncing each syllable clearly making strangling motions. Ryoma looked up.  
"What is it Odango?" asked Ryoma.  
"Don't you ever think of anything other than tennis Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko, "What pulls you in so much?" Kiyoko had said the question lightly but Ryoma looked serious when he answered.  
"There is someone I want to beat."  
  
"I'm starving!" whined Yuki. She, Fuji, and Eiji were walking around the court during the hour and a half lunch period.  
"Are there any food stalls Eiji?" asked Fuji as he looked around himself. Yuki spotted a vending machine.  
"Let's go!" urged Yuki before going ahead of the two and reaching out to hug the beloved vending machine. She pulls out a few coins when someone shoves her and the coins fall all over the place. Some were in the fountain and the rest were in the sewers.  
"Whoops!" exclaimed a boy, "Well you should have been watching out kid. It's not my fault. Yuki has a dark aura and is about to pound on the older boy when an arm gripped his shoulder. Fuji smiled at him.  
"Excuse me but I think you owe her an apology," said Fuji.  
"And if I don't?"  
Fuji took on an evil look in his eyes.  
"Kowai!" thought Yuki shivering. The boy saw it too and immediately apologized to Yuki before running off.  
"Do Itashimashite," said Fuji. The three settled themselves under a tree. Yuki gave a yawn after lunch.  
"Go ahead and sleep," said Eiji, "We can get another half hour."  
"I'll stay and watch," volunteered Fuji. Yuki snuggled closer to her jacket but she still shivered. Fuji and Eiji wrapped their jackets around hair and she snuggled closer to the warmth of the two boys. Eiji ruffled her hair while Fuji smiled.  
"Somehow," said Fuji, "Yuki-chan has been a bright light in our lives."  
  
"Where did Yuki, Fuji, and Eiji go?" asked Kiyoko aloud when the regulars had assembled. A small picture of the three soundly sleeping appear in the corner. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
"What! Fudomine beat Kakinoki High School?" asked Kiyoko. She looked at Kachiro who nodded.  
"It's not common for an unseeded school to beat a seeded school," said Rei, "Especially since that unseeded school pulled out the year before. This will be harder than I expected."  
"It doesn't matter!" said Horio speaking up, "Of course Seigaku will not be beaten at such a low level. We are definitely going to beat Seigaku."  
"Eh Horio," said Mizuno now scared.  
"I'm not finished yet," said Horio about to bein again when he turned and saw a large body in front of him, "Fu-Fu-Fudomine!"  
"What a chicken," muttered Ryoma when Horio had fled behind one of the regulars. He was in an extra pissy mode.  
"Are you still mad that you didn't play the last school Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko in an exasperated voice, "Come off it. You played two games the first time." Now Ryoma was paying Kiyoko no attention. She had the anger mark on her face. Rei watched Tezuka and the Captain of Fudomine.  
"Seigaku," said the Captain, "I will be waiting eagerly for our match." The seven male second years behind him glared at the Seigaku regulars. The two girls for doubles were not yet there.  
"So will I," said Tezuka shaking the Captain's proferred hand. Tension eased and Fudomine walked along. The last boy with shoulder length hair was bouncing a ball on the rim of his racket with ease.  
"Look at that!" said Horio amazed, "To do such a complex trick while not even looking, I don't know anyone else who can do that." A second bouncing came in tune with the first and Fudomine stopped to look at Ryoma. He was drinking and bouncing the ball.  
"That idiot," said Kiyoko.  
"What a cocky freshman," sneered a boy in the Fudomine team. Rei looked at him.  
"There seem to be many at our Seigaku," said Rei with a menacing smile, "Isn't it wonderful that they have the talent to back it up?" The boys looked at the second year who looked back before they went on their way. Yuki shook her head.  
"Boys are so predictable," said Yuki, "They always have that male superiority thing going on. Even Eiji-chan can get as bad as Ryoma and Momo- chan."  
"Yuki!" said Eiji near tears in chibi form.  
"Eep!" said Yuki before patting his back, "I forgot you were here Eiji-chan. Gomen nasai."  
"Daijobu," said Eiji back to normal and very cheerful.  
  
"Listen up!" called Coach Ryuzaki, "Do not underestimate your opponents. They are strong. Pay attention to the line up! Fuji and Take, Doubles 2. Kiku and Oishi, Doubles 1. Kaidoh, Singles 3. Ryoma, Doubles 2. Tezuka, Doubles 1. Momo and Kiyoko, Mixed Doubles 2. Fuji and Yuki, Mixed Doubles 1. Do your best!"  
"May I make a suggestion?" asked Inui. The next minute all the regulars were taking off the weights on their feet and wrists.  
"I can't believe we're taking these off in the district prelims," said Oishi with a laugh. "Banzai Fuji-chan!" said Yuki, "I'm rooting for you." They were playing against two second years and one had a white bandanna on his head like Kaidoh's.  
"I don't like that guy over there," confided Kiyoko to Rei and Yuki pointing at the boy.  
"Why is that?" asked Rei watching him.  
"He looks just like Kaidoh," said Kiyoko, "And you know how scary he gets. You can never trust a guy with a bandanna." Yuki and Rei sweatdropped before walking away as Kiyoko explained about how the hat is the personality like a teacher. The referee announced the challengers.  
"Round 1, Doubles 2! Takashi Kawamura and Fuji Shuusuke versus Sakurai Masaya and Ishidu Tetsu. Round 2, Doubles 1! Eiji Kikumaru and Oishi Shuichirou versus Mori Tatsunori and Uchimura Kyousuke. Singles 3, Kaidoh Kaoru versus Kamio Akira. Singles 2, Echizen Ryoma versus Ibu Shinji. Singles 1, Tezuka Kunimitsu versus Tachibana Kippei. Mixed Doubles 2, Kazumi Kiyoko and Momoshiro Takeshi versus Tachibana An and Kamio Akira. Mixed Doubles 1, Aihara Yuki and Fuji Shuusuke versus Morimaya Aki and Tatsunori Mori. Doubles 2, please go forward!"  
"I doubt they'll have to go as far as mixed doubles to decide the match," said Kiyoko when he was done. Fudomine began the match with Sakurai serving first. Takeshi returned with ease and Ishidu returned. Fuji sent the ball back and scored a point.  
"His topspin has gotten stronger," said Tezuka.  
"He has certainly passed my expectations," said Ryuzaki. Yuki was dancing around happily with flowers around her while Kiyoko and Rei pretended not to know her.  
"Oh no!" said Kiyoko, "They're having a rally and Fudomine seems to be gaining ground." Yuki stopped dancing as she looked at Fuji's now serious stare.  
"We'll win no matter what!" said Sakurai as he returned it to Fuji.  
"His eyes are so cold," said Yuki sitting back down, "They are merciless and it's as if his desire to win has come out in full blast." Fuji returned the ball with amazing speed. The ball stayed rolling on the ground.  
"The ball didn't bounce!" exclaimed Fudomine.  
"I've heard of that before," said Rei, "They did an interview with Fuji-senpai. It's one of his triple counters, the Swallow Return."  
"This attack can return my Snake even faster than you can," said Kaidoh to Ryoma.  
"Oh," said Ryoma looking as if he didn't even care when he pouted. Kiyoko giggled before smiling.  
"Using the opponent's top spin to make the ball spin even faster, it's a slice that causes a spin twice as fast as the original," said Kiyoko.  
"The stronger the topspin," said Rei, "the faster Fuji-senpai can return the shot."  
"They're in trouble now," said Kiyoko, "they have chosen to go up against tennis genius Fuji Shuusuke."  
"Fuji," said Yuki worriedly before to herself, "Please don't leave me. You're smile was always there to comfort me."  
Takeshi returned the next ball with a war cry to which Sakurai sent back. "Dammit! He predicted that one too?" asked Sakurai aloud as Fuji sent the ball back to the opposite court.  
"No wonder he's no. 2 in Seigaku," said someone in Fudomine. Fuji was now smiling and Yuki had calmed.  
"His swallow return turned the tide of the whole game," said Yuki. Now Seigaku was under control.  
"Sakurai, don't block my path," said Tetsu (Bandana Boy) to his partner.  
"Why did he pull his sleeve up?" asked Rei aloud, "It's the middle of the game." The rally continued between Fudomine and Seigaku before Fudomine started cheering.  
"Go Ishida!Hadoukyuu!" cheered Fudomine.  
"Hadoukyuu?!" asked Kiyoko alarmed. A loud sound was heard as Tetsu returned the ball.  
"I won't let you have this shot," said Fuji as he ran for the ball.  
"Senpai!" cried Yuki standing up, "Stop! You can't return that shot. You're arms aren't strong enough. Please!"  
"Move Fuji!" said Takashi as he returned the ball.  
"Taka-san!" exclaimed Fuji surprised. Takashi returned the ball with all his power.  
"Yes!" cheered Horio and Kachiro.  
"That stance!" exclaimed Rei sitting up, "He's going to do a continuous Hadoukyuu."  
"Stop it Ishida, your arm!" exclaimed Fudomine.  
"I can take you on!" said Ishida about to return before the ball broke through the strings of his racket.  
"It broke," said Yuki breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Total Wins, 5-3! Seigaku Wins!"  
"This is the last round!" said Horio eagerly, "Kawamura-senpai! GO!"  
"Matte!" called Kiyoko to the ref as she walked to the court. Yuki followed while Rei sat to observe. Yuki took Takashi's hand and pressed lightly on his wrist.  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Takashi.  
"You took the shot for me," said Fuji sternly before looking to the ref, "ref. We concede this match."  
"Eh?!" exclaimed the first years.  
"Fuji! I can still play!" said Takashi, "You of all people know how important this match is!"  
"Baka-senpai!" said Kiyoko hitting Takashi on the head with his racket, "You're injured." Yuki was silent her eyes shaded. Fuji smiled at Yuki who was now turning back to the seats a dark aura around her.  
"Someone get some ice for me!" ordered Kiyoko, "Taka-senpai has a muscle sprain. Keep still until we get you to the hospital." Horio handed Kiyoko the ice and she placed it gently on Takashi's wrist.  
"I'll take it from here Kiyoko," said Rei, "I am the manager."  
"Arigato," said Kiyoko.  
"Yuki-chan," said Fuji to the girl who kept walking. She stopped and turned to face Fuji who was now a foot away from her.  
"Why didn't you stop?" asked Yuki her voice quivering, "You know you couldn't handle that ball!" She shouted the last statement loudly before taking a step back and then running outside with her racket. "I'm going to do some warm ups," said Yuki hurriedly to the coach. Fuji was in chibi form with tiny dots for eyes as he held his racket while Eiji, Momo, Taka, Oishi, Kiyoko, Ryoma, and Rei were staring at him with their mouths open and their fingers pointing.  
"You actually made Yuki mad," said Rei surprised, "Wow, it takes a lot to make her go mental. Usually she just apologizes, and I would definitely know."  
"Wow!" exclaimed a bystander, "Fudomine won the first match. This is so confusing." Eiji stood up for the Doubles 1 match. He twirled his racket around his wrists his eyes focused and a serious expression on his face.  
"Oh," said Oishi amused, "Normally, he's slacking off and erratic. It seems like.he's getting serious. The opponents are going to get it hard."  
"What happened with Yuki?" asked Fuji to Kiyoko and Rei in chibi form as if begging for an answer. The two girls backed away.  
"Don't go near!" said Kiyoko dramatically, "Yuki might curse us too!" The second game started with excitement as Oishi served.  
"Uchimura!" called Mori to the hat boy, "destroy their rhythm first."  
"Right," said the boy returning the shot. Eiji moved close to the net and returned the shot. "I'll show you why I'm the front killer," said Uchimura returning the shot.  
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Mizuno, "He aimed for the face so far from the court!" Eiji dodged and returned the shot over his shoulder.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed bystanders, "What was that?!" Eiji and Oishi gave each other a high five.  
"Yuki should see this," said Kiyoko, "Eiji-senpai is doing miraculously better than before."  
"Th-that guy's movement is so fast," said Mori.  
"It was nothing," said Eiji with a smile as he twirled his racket again.  
"The weather is getting chilly," said Tachibana, "Kamio, go warm up. Shinji, go help."  
"Hai!" said the two boys.  
"Even if we beat Seigaku by luck," said Kamio, "We have a great responsibility as singles players."  
"No confidence?" asked Shinji with a smirk.  
"You must be crazy," said Kamio smugly, "You think that would be possible? There's not even any need for Captain to play. I can beat that guy easily." The two boy's voices faded as Kaidoh stood up with an angry hiss. He left without a word. Ryoma followed a few seconds afterwards nonchalantly.  
"I'm sensing some trouble," said Rei standing up. Kiyoko followed.  
"Let's go," said Kiyoko. Rei had gone ahead to check on Kaidoh while Kiyoko trailed behind Ryoma. Kaidoh walked to Kamio and Shinji who were returning balls to each other.  
"What did you just say before?" asked Kaidoh his racket tucked under his arm and a glowering look on his face. Kamio stopped to look at him catching the ball in his hand before taking out his pocket for another one. He said nothing as he began redoing the previous exercise axcept with two balls.  
"Wow!" said Horio, "It's amazing for them to return at such a short distance." Kamio smirked at Kaidoh. Kaidoh's eyes went wide in anger before Rei pulled him back.  
"Don't start a fight when you don't have to," said Rei in a serious voice, "Take it up on the court." Kaidoh was just about to go past Rei's restraints before Ryoma walked by her followed by Kiyoko. Ryoma walked by with his eyes closed his racket slung over the shoulder as he went on his way to the fountains which 'happened' to be past Kamio's and Shinji's practice. The first years' eyes opened wide.  
"Is it possible to actually pass in the middle?!" they exclaimed. Ryoma returned the balls to the shocked Shinji and Kamio without even making a second glance as he headed for the fountains.  
"That baka is showing off again," said Kiyoko under her breath.  
"Hey, can we play seriously?" asked Kamio taking the ball into his hand.  
"I'm saving the best for last," said Shinji as they watched Ryoma take a drink (Kakkoi!).  
"Hey," said Ryoma turning to Fudomine, "Want to try with another ball?"  
"Heh," said Kaidoh not looking at Ryoma as he passed by.  
"The weather's getting chillier," said Kiyoko hugging her jacket closer around her body, "It's going to rain soon." Just as she said that, it did. The four Seigaku members hurried back to the game slightly soaked. Eiji was not paying heed of the rain as the game continued. He shot a lob ball back behind his back as water trickled down his face.  
"It's coming again?!" exclaimed Uchimura.  
"Even in the rain, his reflexes are as fast as a cat!" said Mori, "How can that be?!"  
"Now it's Diving Volley!" said Eiji jumping to reach the extra mile to get the ball. He back flipped with one hand and returned the ball at the same time.  
"How can he move so fast?!" exclaimed Uchimura.  
"He's already in position," said Mori as Eiji moved to block the ball.  
"Tricked ya," said Eiji winking as he moved his head back for Oishi to return.  
"Too strong!" said Uchimura on the floor. Oishi and EIji gave each other the V sign.  
"Game Set! Seigaku, 6-2 wins!"  
"Yay!" cheered the first years, "It's only expected from the golden pair."  
"The only one who can compliment Eiji's acrobatics is Oishi, with the ability to adjust to certain circumstances," said Ryuzaki looking at Momo and Ryoma making sure they heard.  
"That's the real Ah-Un Synchronization," said Kiyoko sitting above Ryoma leaning on his head as she pulled his hat down, "You hear me Ryoma- kun?" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
"The game's going to be put on hold soon," said Rei. A few minutes later, Seigaku was sitting under a building waiting out the storm. "Hm? Where did Kaidoh go?" asked Rei looking around.  
"Probably warming up," said Kiyoko lazily as she leaned back, "I feel sorry for anyone out there."  
"Did you guys see Fuji and Eiji?" asked Oishi to the girls, "They disappeared after the game in the direction Yuki went." The first years sweatdropped along with Rei.  
"Those baka," muttered Rei.  
  
"Yuki-chan!" called Eiji and Fuji at the same time. They were walking around in the rain with their hands cupped over their mouths. They walked over to a man about to go inside.  
"Excuse me," said Fuji, "Have you seen a young girl with black hair come through here?" The man looked thoughtfully before nodding.  
"Yeah," said the man, "She's been running around through here about every five minutes. She was heading that way."  
"Arigato," said Eiji before going into the direction the man was pointing. The two had their jackets over their heads. Eiji kicked Fuji lightly from behind.  
"What it is it Eiji?" asked Fuji turning to him. Eiji's face was red.  
"Why did you have to scare Yuki-chan like that?" asked Eiji, "You probably scared her with that putting-yourself-in-danger-just-from-a-game crap!" Fuji looked down.  
"Gomen," said Fuji, "Let's just look for Yuki now." Just then they saw a figure on the ground. They walked over to it.  
"Yuki-chan?!" asked Eiji surprised.  
"Let's get her out of the rain," siad Fuji picking her up. The two ran to the Seigaku team hurriedly.  
"What happened to Yuki?!" shouted Rei and Kiyoko running to her. The girl stared and woke shivering. She looked around and smiled.  
"Ohayo minna," said Yuki cheerily before snuggling closer to her already wet Seigaku jacket.  
"What happened?" asked Kiyoko shrugging off Yuki's jacket. Rei handed her a warm drink. Yuki shrugged.  
"I just went for a little run," said Yuki, "And then I stopped to practice some tennis and then I guess I dozed off. Haha, I guess I fell asleep on the floor. Did we win? Is the match over?"  
"Baka!" said Eiji, "You shouldn't be worrying us like that! I was thinking about you while I played so I tried to finish quickly but do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
"So that was why he was so serious," thought Oishi to himself.  
"Gomen nasai," muttered Yuki, "I was just thinking but I'm okay now. Don't worry about me."  
"All right," said Rei when Eiji was about to object, "Let's just drop it." Yuki looked at Rei gratefully before standing up back to her usual self.  
"So, is it going to be Kaidoh-senpai's turn soon?" asked Yuki curiously.  
"Iie," said Kiyoko, "It got cancelled because of the rain. Kaidoh- senpai's warming up right now. I think Ryoma is too." The group separated straight afterward.  
  
"Ryoma-kun," said Kiyoko gently shaking him awake. He was leaning on the wall under an awning. There was a block spot above his head where it looked like the boy was hitting repeatedly. Ryoma stirred and looked up.  
"Odango?" asked Ryoma groggily. Kiyoko smiled inside.  
"He's so vulnerable after he takes a nap," thought Kiyoko before saying, "You should sleep inside. It's warmer in there. The rain's going to lift soon so Kaidoh-senpai's game will start soon. Do you want me to wake you a few minutes before so that you can warm up?"  
"No," said Ryoma pulling Kiyoko down next to him, "Just stay with me. Let's go in later." Kiyoko blushed.  
"He's so warm," thought the girl, "Or maybe it's just me."  
  
"You shouldn't be out here Captain," said Rei worriedly when she had found Tezuka only an inch from the rain. Tezuka did not turn to Rei.  
"Why are you out here Rei?" asked Tezuka.  
"I was looking for you," said Rei in a soft voice, "I thought you were outside getting sick and I guess I was right. Let's go Captain. We can warm up inside." Rei took hold of Tezuka's hand and tried to pull him in but he stayed where he was.  
"Don't worry," said Tezuka, "Just go inside." Rei looked hurt before she let go of the boy's hand. She turned about to walk inside before saying,  
"Captain, I know it isn't my place to say but, if you needed someone, you can lean on me any time."  
  
"The rain's gone!" said Kiyoko when she and Ryoma had gone inside, "The ref said that the match is going to start soon."  
"Yes!" said Yuki unable to hold her excitement at being outside again. Seigaku and Fudomine went back to their seats to watch the progress of the next match.  
  
"Singles 3! Seigaku's Kaidoh and Fudomine's Kamio," said the ref. The two boys stood staring at each other.  
"Yo," said the unibanged Kamio, "I heard your name's the Viper. It suits you perfectly." Kaidoh clutched his racket tightly and swung at Kamio.  
"Stop it Kaidoh!" called Oishi from the sidelines alarmed. Kamio moved back quickly.  
"Hmph," said Kaidoh.  
"Your swing was pretty fast," said Kamio grinning.  
"Hey you two!" said the ref. stepping down from his high chair, "What do you think you're doing?" He gulped when he felt Kaidoh's cold stare on him.  
"Kaidoh-senpai kowai!" said Yuki and Kiyoko clutching each other tightly as shivers went down their spines.  
"Kaidoh!" shouted Tezuka his anger rising.  
"ehh," said Kaidoh surprised.  
"Don't do that again," said the ref in a small voice.  
"Sorry," said Kaidoh through a mumble.  
"I apologize," said Tezuka to Tachibana, "It was our fault."  
"No, Kamio provoked him first, I should apologize," said Tachibana.  
"One Set Match! Fudomine, to serve!"  
Just as Kamio served he went up to the net.  
"That guy," said Horio, "He left the cross court unguarded." Kaidoh served but Kamio smiled and returned it with ease.  
"His speed is amazing," said Oishi surprised.  
"How did this happen?" asked Inui thoughtfully, "Fudomine has grown stronger."  
"Kiyoko," said Rei turning to the girl who was focusing on the match. Kiyoko snapped from her reverie.  
"Hai Rei?" asked Kiyoko.  
"That Kamio," said Rei, "He seems to match your speed." Kiyoko smiled.  
"Yes," said Kiyoko, "I can't wait to see how this match turns out."  
"I'm in the rhythm," said Kamio. Yuki sweatdropped.  
"How lame was that?" asked Yuki under her breath.  
"Hiss," said Kaidoh, "That irritating punk."  
  
"Ahh! Kamio hit the ball to the corner," said a Seigaku second year.  
"But for Kaidoh-senpai, this is an advantage," objected another. Kaidoh ran to the ball and returned it in a Snake Shot.  
"Unbelievable!" said Fudomine, "To hit that ball at suck an angle.no wonder they're Seigaku. To have a player who can easily hit such high angle balls.but.it's too bad that he's playing with Fudomine's Speed Demon, Kamio."  
"Gotta play with the rhythm," said Kamio returning the Snake Shot.  
"He's already at the net!" said Mizuno.  
"Is that Snake Shot your best skill?" asked Kamio grinning smugly.  
"Hey," said Kaidoh, "You're quite confident with your speed."  
"Try it with your whatever snake shots," said Kamio.  
"Arrogant Bastard," thought Kaidoh before returning with another snake shot.  
"Too slow," said Kamio returning the ball. Kaidoh ran to get the ball but fell with his racket thrown carelessly to the side.  
"If its others they'd be running around to return your shots and losing their energy to play," said Kamio to Kaidoh who was on the floor, "But, this speed is just nice for me."  
"Kaidoh finally met his opponent," said Fuji cheerfully.  
"If his snake shot is returned at a better angle," said Oishi, "The ball will be much faster. And since the ball is gaining water from the floor, the strength of his snake shot is greatly diminished."  
"Looks like it'll take a different move to overcome this Kamio," said Rei.  
"He's lost three times in a row!" shouted Horio, "I can't believe the snake shot has been countered."  
"AH! Kaidoh slipped!" cried Kachiro. Ryoma was silent but he watched the ball carefully.  
"Don't look down on Kaoru Kaidoh!" said Kaidoh as he shot a snake shot from the ground. The ball swerved around the pole and to the other side of the net before bouncing off. Kamio looked surprised.  
"What was that?!" shouted Horio perplexed.  
"It's like a boomerang!" said Kachiro eagerly.  
"Boomerang Snake?!" exclaimed Mizuno.  
"Hitting it from the outer post," said Kamio perplexed, "Hey, is there such a technique."  
"Good ball Kaidoh," said Tezuka.  
"40-15!"  
"That's new," said Yuki thoughtfully, "Didn't think Senpai had it in him."  
"Did you see it?!" asked a second year eagerly.  
"Yeah, it's Boomerang Snake," confided a third year to the other.  
"Went through the post and curled in," said Inui while his glasses glinted, "hmm, such an impressive style. I've got new data."  
"With such skills he never used it before," said a third year impressed, "Go Kaidoh!"  
"I think it's because eh just found out about it," said Kiyoko and Rei overhearing.  
"hehe," said Kamio bouncing the ball up and down, "You've got some skills Kaidoh. Guess I'll increase the pace." Kamio served the ball at an intense speed to the opposite court.  
"Game 1-0. Fudomine leads, Seigaku service play," said the ref.  
"Idiot," said Kaidoh serving the ball. Kamio returned and Kaidoh used his boomerang snake. Unfortunately, the ball went out.  
"Heh," said Kamio regaining his confidence, "Lucky."  
"Don't get so cocky!" said Kiyoko from the sidelines, "Seigaku will beat you for sure!" Kamio turned to the girl who was now glaring and sweatdropped.  
"What's a munchkin doing here?" asked Kamio aloud.  
"Munchkin?!" glowered Kiyoko about to knock Kamio into the second universe. Everyone snickered. (Now back to the game)  
"Hmph," said Kaidoh.  
"The boomerang snake was just luck!" called Fudomine, "Don't get fooled by it."  
"You're right," said Kamio his profile hidden by his hair, "But I can't be careless. I'll use my speed to defeat him." Kamio served and Kaidoh returned.  
"Out!" said the ref., "Fudomine leads 3-0. change court."  
"Boomerang Snake isn't doing well losing seven times in a row," said Mizuno shaking his head. Kaidoh walked to a bench and through his racket aside. He sat down breathing heavily. Rei sat next to him putting a drink by his side.  
"Don't make any excuses for yourself because you don't deserve them," said Rei harshly, "Baka. What are you doing hitting the balls in such a disordered manner?"  
"Rei," said Oishi about to object. Tezuka held him back with one arm.  
"Don't tell me that you are so weak as to depend on Boomerang Snake?" asked Rei with a cruel laugh, "Can't you defeat him without it? What kind of tennis are you playing?" Kaidoh said nothing. "Maybe you don't deserve that Seigaku jacket." Kaidoh stood up without a word and went to the court. Kamio seemed pissed too.  
"I won't let you have an easy game," said Kaidoh to Kamio as the two passed. "Hell no!"  
"I should be the one saying this," muttered Kamio.  
"Guess he understood," said Rei smiling.  
"He's still at a disadvantage," said Tezuka.  
"No matter what this match won't be easy," said Ryoma with an amused smile, "Because the high spirited Kaidoh- senpai is.irritated."  
"You know what," said Yuki to the Seigaku team before the game started, "I think that Kaidoh-senpai is easily angered because of the lack of calcium." Everyone sweatdropped but Kiyoko was laughing hysterically by Yuki-s side and Rei was giving Yuki "the look".  
  
"Look at them go!" said Kiyoko eagerly, "Kamio's speed and Kaidoh's relentless determination has brought the score to 5-3!"  
"40-30. Fudomine, Kamio, match point."  
"Match point?!" said Horio, "This is really going to hurt Fudomine. If he loses this point, he loses the match. GO Kaidoh-senpai!"  
"Snake scored a point!" said Kachiro.  
"Deuce (40-40)!"  
"You better give up quickly," said Kamio after winning the service point.  
"Who are you telling to give up?" asked Kaidoh hitting another snake.  
"Wow!" said Mizuno, "That's eight snakes in a row!" Kamio returned the ball but it hit the net.  
"Net! Deuce again."  
"Look," said Rei pointing something out, "It looks like Kamio's wearing out but Kaidoh's not even panting." Yuki clapped one fist over an open palm just remembering something.  
"Oh yeah," said Yuki, "Did I tell you guys that Kaidoh-senpai does triple what we do at practice because he wanted a stamina that no one could beat?"  
"Triple?!" exclaimed the first years. Now Kamio went up to the net.  
"That guy still has enough stamina to run that fast?" asked Oishi aloud.  
"Matte," said Fuji. Kaidoh returned the fast serve with a snake.  
"Damn it," said Kamio, "He still has enough power to hit such a powerful snake?" Kamio's eyes widened as the ball he returned grazed the net. "Sorry Viper, luck is also part of your abilities."  
"What did you say?" asked Kaidoh returning the ball to the other side with a dive, "I couldn't hear it."  
"Deuce again!" said the ref.  
"Who said it's finished?" asked Kaidoh stubbornly.  
"I'd rather die than play with Kaidoh," said Arai shivering along with the other second years.  
"Me too," agreed another. In the end.  
"Game set match. Seigaku wins 7-5!" Rei was the only one who saw Kaidoh's tiny gesture of victory (tightens fist). 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"I'll see you guys later," said Momo after Kaidoh's game.  
"Where are you going Momo?" asked Kiyoko, "We have a match later.  
"I wanted to check on Taka-senpai," said Momo cheerfully.  
"I want to come too," said Yuki pulling on Momo's arm.  
"You stay here Yuki-chan," said Fuji pulling Yuki back down. Yuki gave a pout but relented.  
"The fourth match begins! Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma versus Fudomine's Ibu Shinji."  
"That guy was the one who defeated a lot of the region's top players," said Kiyoko, "He'll be perfect for Ryoma."  
"What's this?" asked Rei feigning surprise, "You now call him by his first name without titles? You two must be close." Kiyoko blushed.  
"Rei!" Ryoma made a small laugh before he started bouncing the ball.  
"Using his right hand to serve," said Rei, "He must not be very serious."  
"1 set match," said the ref. "Seigaku's service."  
"Wow," commented Rei, "He's opening with his specialty. Twist Serve!" The ball flew straight at the surprised Shinji. Shinji ducked and the ball went past him and bounced off the court.  
"Referee," said Echizen bouncing his next ball, "aren't you going to call the score." The ref. was staring at Ryoma with a dazed look.  
"Fif- 15-0!"  
"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun," said Kiyoko with stars in her eyes, "By starting with that move, he turned the court to his favor." Ryoma served another twist serve that went past Shinji.  
"No way!" exclaimed Fudomine who were now standing up, "A first year actually hit a twist serve accurately!"  
"Who said that Seigaku gave up its second singles position?"  
"Twist serve," muttered Shinji. Ryoma hit another twist serve after the ref called the score-40 to Love. Now Shinji was ready. He moved towards the serve and countered the ball by moving a step back.  
"How did he return that twist serve so easily?" asked Kachiro perplexed. Ryoma smiled and returned gaining another point.  
"Hm?" asked Ryoma amused before grinning, "oh, seems like you finally caught on the rhythm. I've been waiting for this."  
"Ryoma looks like he's in top form," said Kiyoko proudly.  
"Game Score 1-0!"  
"The game lasted little more than a minute," said Tachibana, "That's some first year."  
"Wow!" exclaimed a bystander, "Seigaku's first year teammate is awesome."  
"That freshman is good!"  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
"Game, Seigaku leads 1-0. Change Court." "Great job Ryoma!" cheered Kiyoko patting the calm boy on the back, "I guess Yuki and I won't have to play after all." Rei looked at Shinji who was gazing at Ryoma surrounded by the regulars and as cool as can be. "That guy," said Rei, "He looks jealous." "Rei," said Tezuka calling Rei's attention back to him.  
"Hai Captain?" asked Rei wondering if he needed anything. She didn't notice his strained voice as he said,  
"Don't bother looking at the opponent, you will see enough of them on the court." Rei was taken aback for a second.  
"Was he just jealous?" asked Rei to herself very confused.  
"Game Point 1-0! Fudomine's serve."  
"Let me show you what's called an eye for an eye," said Shinji throwing the ball up to serve.  
"That serve," said Fuji his eyes widening. Ryoma watched closely.  
"Twist serve?!" exclaimed Yuki surprised. The ball flew at Ryoma and knocked his hat off. Ryoma looked amused.  
"Hmm," he said thoughtfully.  
"Shinji's Kick Serve!" exclaimed Fudomine.  
"Kick Serve?" asked Mizuno, "I thought it was Twist Serve."  
"Twist is the old way of saying it," said Kiyoko, "They're the same in one sense."  
"Is this the District Tournament?! Both of them are able to do such a complex serve," said a bystander who had been playing in the morning.  
"It's not over yet," muttered Shinji before speaking louder, "You are still hiding something. I can feel it." Ryoma smiled.  
"Correct," said Ryoma before switching his racket to his other hand, "Let's stop fooling around and get serious!"  
"Huh!" exclaimed Fudomine-including Tachibana- now on their feet, "He's left handed?!"  
"He didn't use his serve in the Doubles game so everyone's surprised," said Rei.  
"You are a lefty?" asked Shinji slightly surprised.  
"That's right," said Ryoma, "You're pretty good to be able to see through my plan so early." Shinji's eyes widened in anger.  
"I shall make you lose this one," said Shinji, "You're too arrogant." Shinji made another twist serve but Ryoma was prepared. He bent his knees and returned it with one leg up in the air to add force on his arm.  
"He got it!?" exclaimed Fudomine. Ryoma returned and soon there was a rally. Ryoma smiled.  
"I'm sorry," said Ryoma, "But I don't intend on losing before the nationals. Of course, I won't lose in nationals either." Ryoma went up to the net quickly.  
"This is the first time I've seen Echizen go up with such assertion!" said Horio aloud. Shinji narrowed his eyes before returning the ball.  
"That was a good lob," commented Kiyoko, "He used Ryoma's height to his advantage, but I know it won't work." Ryoma jumped and hit it back behind his shoulders.  
"Yay Echizen!"  
"Oh, Shinji's being pressed hard," commented a girl behind Seigaku, "And, is that freshman returning with his left hand?" Kiyoko turned and smiled at the girl.  
"You're the girl from before when we were at that street court," said Kiyoko, "And is it safe to presume you are Tachibana An? What are you doing here Sakuno?"  
"You are Kasumi Kiyoko," said An amused, "I'll be interested in seeing you at nationals."  
"Oh?" asked Kiyoko feigning surprise, "You are so confident as to think that Fudomine will win today?"  
"Positive," said An firmly.  
"Um, Kiyoko-san," said Sakuno shyly, "How do you know Tachibana-san?"  
"No where," said Kiyoko haphazardly before turning back to the game.  
"Ryoma-kun just did a jump smash!" said Yuki enthusiastically, "That Shinji guy is being pushed hard."  
"Game, Seigaku leads 4-0!"  
"He's much stronger than in the school tournament," said Oishi.  
"We'll have to be serious from now on," said Eiji sitting next to him.  
"Hey Oishi," said Fuji pointing at the court, "There's something wrong with Fudomine's attack style. It looks like he's hitting topspins and slices to his forearm and backhand." The girls widened their eyes in recognition.  
"I don't like this," said Kiyoko seriously, "Ryoma could get seriously hurt."  
"There's nothing we can do," said Yuki soberly.  
"Just wait until it happens," said Rei standing up with a sigh, "I'll get the medicine kit."  
"Hm?" asked Eiji aloud when Rei had left, "Wonder what the girls were talking about." Ryoma suddenly stopped when he was about to return the ball. The ball went past him.  
"0-15! Fudomine's point!"  
"What's going on?" asked Fuji standing up now worried.  
"Echizen's movement was frozen for a moment," said Tezuka. Yuki sat Fuji back down and took a seat between him and Eiji.  
"Just watch the show," said Yuki, "I'm sure Ryoma-kun will figure it out."  
"Figure what out Yuki?" asked Eiji, "Do you know something about this?" Kiyoko stopped Yuki choosing to explain.  
"Ryoma's movement was sealed for a moment right?" asked Kiyoko making sure everyone was with her, "Using a combination of topspins and slice shots, the opponent's muscles will start to contract leaving it in a numb state called spot. Even if it's only a second, it's enough to gain a point." Ryoma started turning his body to hit the ball. Now Kiyoko was surprised.  
"No!" cried Kiyoko, "Spot can also make you lose your grip temporarily! If you turn your body it'll." It was too late. Ryoma's racket spun out of his hands and to the pole. It broke in half and the forked end struck Ryoma in the eye. "Ryoma!" Sakuno ran to the tennis court and was about to go to Ryoma but Kiyoko stopped her with her racket.  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakuno, "Ryoma-kun is in trouble. Don't you want to help him? I thought you were his friend. Let me go!"  
"I know that!" said Kiyoko fiercely glaring at Sakuno before calming down, "The audience isn't allowed to get into the court. If you really respect Ryoma, leave!" Sakuno was taken aback but she stayed where she was before Yuki kicked her out. Kiyoko took the medicine kit Rei offered and went to the bleeding Ryoma. She led him to the sidelines and clotted the eye to stop the bleeding. Rei and Yuki stood back while Rei glared at Shinji.  
"It was foolish of you to use spot so freely," said Rei, "Don't you know it's dangerous! If the muscles in the body are overstrained, you might never be able to play tennis!"  
"Matte Rei!" said Yuki holding her back, "Ryoma-kun has to fight his own battle."  
"I can't stop the bleeding," said Kiyoko worriedly, "I didn't expect it to go this far. There's no injury to the left eye ball but the eyelid has a very deep cut."  
"Oh my god," said Takashi who had just gotten there with Momo.  
"Hey," said Momo, "Takamura-senpai, don't faint." Yuki went forward.  
"Is it all right if I give a hand?" asked Yuki, "I know something about first aid." Kiyoko nodded and pulled back but not too far. Everyone was clustered around Ryoma.  
"You mind giving him some air?" asked Rei annoyed. Yuki dabbed at the cut using up multitudes of cotton balls.  
"What's the deal Aihara?" said Tezuka going forward.  
"By the looks of it," said Yuki indirectly, "A sane player would stop right now."  
"I'll go get your broken racket for you Ryoma," volunteered Kiyoko taking the pieces from the court.  
"Get my spare out of my bag too, will you Kiyoko?" asked Ryoma calmly. The regulars and Coach Ryuzaki looked at Ryoma surprised. Yuki grinned.  
"Gotcha," said Kiyoko regaining her cool.  
"Are yo crazy?" broke out Oishi, "Take a look at yourself! Try think rationally. Right now, all the odds are against you."  
"Echizen," said the ref now appearing, "It can't be that you want to go on with the match. If the bleeding does not stop, I can't let you compete. Even though it is very disappointing just to give up, you must let it go! Now, it's decided?" Ryoma took the sleeve of his jacket and rubbed at the wound so that the blood was momentarily stopped.  
"No," said Ryoma stubbornly. The girls grinned and stood up. Rei looked at Coach Ryuzaki as if in agreement.  
"Ryoma, come here!" called the coach. Ryoma strode over promptly. "You silly punk, what am I gonna do with you? Does it hurt?"  
"No, I'm okay," said Ryoma. Coach Ryuzaki sighed before looking up with a grin. She nodded her head at Yuki who walked to Ryoma with the medicine kit.  
"Ryuzaki-sensei?!" asked Oishi alarmed.  
"Don't worry," said Yuki, "I know what I'm doing." Yuki rubbed a salve over the wound and placed a bandage over it softly. "Bleeding stopped! This is only temporary though, maximum should be fifteen minutes."  
"If the bleeding stops, I can compete, right?" asked Ryoma.  
"But, you," protested the ref.  
"Echizen, racket!" said Momo who had volunteered to get the spare instead of Kiyoko. Oishi stood in his way looking at Ryoma sternly.  
"Vice-captain Oishi," said Ryoma surprised. The two were in a staring contest before Tezuka took the racket from Momo.  
"Tezuka," said Oishi looking back at the stern captain.  
"Ten minutes, if the victor is not decided by then," said Tezuka, "You'll forfeit. Understand?" Oishi was about to protest but sighed and nodded.  
"Go," said Oishi, "but if you can't, step down." Ryoma took the racket and grinned.  
"Okay," said Ryoma walking back to the court.  
"Matte Ryoma!" said Kiyoko running to him.  
"Kiyoko?" asked Ryoma wondering if there was something wrong. Kiyoko grinned before giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"It's just for good luck," said Kiyoko in Ryoma's ear before skipping back to her seat. Ryoma was emotionless but there was a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Momo looked teasingly at Kiyoko as he nudged her with his elbow.  
"I didn't know you two were like that," said Momo grinning with his face warped into a malicious look.  
"We're not!" protested Kiyoko. Momo was still unconvinced and Kiyoko started to get mad as an awkward silence ensued where Momo kept watching Kiyoko. Kiyoko's face was extremely red before she started chasing Momo around with her racket. Now the two sat down to watch Ryoma's game again.  
"The match is continuing?!" exclaimed the bystanders and Fudomine in surprise. Fudomine as staring at Ryoma's now serious face as if he was an alien.  
"No way!" exclaimed Kamio, "That shorty still wants to play?!"  
"Isn't his left eye injured?" asked someone in the crowd. Ryoma paid no attention to them.  
"This is really bad," said Horio, "Just then he faltered because of his opponent's strange tactic, but now that he is injured, I'm even more worried!"  
"Love to 30!" said the ref. Ryoma tossed the ball up to serve.  
"That's right," mumbled Shinji, "Come on, I haven't used my full strength yet." He was shocked when the ball moved at an extremely fast speed past him. "What?! So fast, the speed increased."  
"That kid," said Tachibana.  
"Ryoma would never lose just because of an eye," said Kiyoko to Tachibana firmly before looking back at the game. The crowd was shocked into silence. Ryoma clutched his racket tightly and grinned.  
"Hey, just a tiny injury, you guys shouldn't over react," said Ryoma confidently.  
"Damn it!" cursed the Fudomine regulars, "We can't just finish like this! Go, Shinji, go!" "It's too late," said Ryoma, "Because now I'm going to use your two weaknesses to beat you. Have you played against a Nitoryou player before?"  
"He figured one of his weaknesses out," said Kiyoko, "I knew Ryoma could. By switching hands, he won't overstrain either muscle so spot will have no effect on him. The other one is."  
"The second is," said Ryoma, "You can't do spot if you have no topspin."  
"Go Ryoma!" cheered the non Seigaku regulars on the sidelines.  
"He's just like his father," said Ryuzaki smiling at Ryoma.  
"You knew Ryoma's father, Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Oishi turning to her.  
"Hai," said the coach nodding, "He invented Nitoryou. That was just the sort of player he was. He would think creative ways of how to overcome his faults. Those two are exactly alike."  
"I see," said Tezuka overhearing, "So the person on the court right now is not Echizen Ryoma but Echizen Nanjiroh. Echizen has no tennis of his own." Fortunately, the girls could not hear for they were at the sidelines cheering.  
"Damn!" cursed the Fudomine regulars, "This can't end like this. Go, Shinji, go!"  
"Hooray!" cheered Kachiro, "It's match point! One more and Echizen wins!"  
"Another chance!" said Ryoma serving the ball, "After this shot, Seigaku wins!"  
"I won't let you have your way," said Shinji running after the ball, "If it had been Tachibana-san playing."  
"Wow! He caught up to it?!"  
"That guy predicted the path of the smash!" exclaimed Oishi.  
"Great! Shinji hasn't given up!" said Kamio. Just as Shinji was about to return, he gasped.  
"Twist Serve?!" exclaimed Shinji. He was taken by surprise and caught the ball in his hand.  
"Did you forget that one?" asked Ryoma.  
"Game set match! Won by Seigaku, Echizen!"  
"Ten minutes didn't pass yet right?" asked Ryoma to Kiyoko. Kiyoko nodded smiling.  
"Wow Echizen!" cheered bystanders.  
"District preliminaries second place, Fudomine Jr. High."  
"Champion, Seishun Gakuen Junior High! I hope both schools will have outstanding performances in the Tokyo Prefecture Tournament coming this way. That is all!" Fudomine turned to shake Seigaku's hand. Kiyoko went to shake An's hand and Yuki turned to a girl with red hair and black streaks. She wasn't dressed in tennis uniform but instead wore normal clothes with tons of jewelry on her. She grinned at Yuki.  
"Hi!" said the girl, "I'm Aki."  
"Why weren't you with your team?" asked Yuki. Aki grinned.  
"Well, I was so confident that Fudomine would win that I didn't bother to come," said Aki, "I was just a filler for mixed doubles." Yuki was surprised at her nonchalant way of saying things but smiled.  
"I hope to play you at Tokyo Prefectures Aki-san," said Yuki. Kamio, the unibanged boy in front of Aki, whacked Aki on the head lightly with his racket.  
"Aki!" said Kamio, "Stop conversing with the enemy and hurry up."  
"Hai," said Aki rolling her eyes before following Kamio. Kamio turned to Kaidoh. "Hey, Viper," said Kamio about to say something with a smirk. Kaidoh who had not bothered to pay attention to him turned with anger in his eyes. "Shut up, rhythm idiot," said Kaidoh. Kiyoko giggled when Shinji went up to Ryoma. Tachibana was behind him holding onto one of Shinji's arms as if forcing him. "Echizen," called Shinji, "Sorry to have hurt your eyes, you alright?" He now said things in a mumble. "But I know it wasn't my fault, you did that on purpose didn't you? It must've been on purpose! You sneaky bastard!"  
"Shinji," said Tachibana in a warning tone.  
"Gomen," said Shinji unwillingly.  
"It's okay," said Ryoma fixing his hat as he said so.  
"Let's go!" said Tezuka after speaking with Tachibana.  
"First seed Seigaku and relatively unknown Fudomine both advanced into the Tokyo Prefecture Tournament," narrated Rei, "From this day on, a rumor began to spread.that is 'I heard there are really strong first years in Seigaku!" 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
"Yay! Hooray! We win!" cheered Seigaku.  
"Ah," said Yuki and Eiji rubbing their growling stomachs, "So hungry."  
"Baka," muttered Rei shaking her head at Yuki who was groveling for food.  
"Hey, where's Kazumi and Echizen?" asked Momo.  
"Kiyoko took Ryoma to the hospital with Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno," said Rei.  
"Hey, guys," said Takashi to the regulars, "There's a place I'd like you all to drop by."  
  
"Kiyoko-san," said Sakuno outside the infirmary, "Gomen for interrupting you back there."  
"No problem," said Kiyoko in a distant voice, "But, next time, don't get in the way." She smiled at Sakuno except it had the weight of poison. She brightened immediately when Ryoma came out with the doctor.  
"You sure you guys were playing tennis?!" asked the doctor in chibi.  
  
"We'll be leaving now," said Coach Ryuzaki to Ryoma and Kiyoko when she had dropped the two off in front of a building.  
"What is this place?" asked Ryoma before reading the sign, "Sushi store."  
"Don't ask so many questions," said Ryuzaki-sensei, "Just go in. Bye!"  
"Come on Ryoma!" said Kiyoko dragging him to the door. Ryoma slided the door open but immediately shut it closed. "What's up?" asked Kiyoko wondering what was wrong. Ryoma was already walking away.  
"Hey Echizen, come in, come in!" said Takashi dragging the bland faced Ryoma inside. Kiyoko laughed and followed.  
"Oh!" said Eiji, "Ochibi-chan's here."  
"Don't forget Odango," quipped Momo. Kiyoko and Ryoma sweatdropped.  
"What's with the nicknames?" the two asked at the same time in chibi.  
"Good job everyone!" said a man at the sushi bar, "Sorry about Takashi troubling you guys today! Now Uncle will treat everyone! Eat all you can, don't be shy!"  
"We hope we haven't inconvenienced you with such a large group eating sushi," said Oishi. Uncle brushed it off with a smile before turning to Tezuka.  
"Sensei! Thanks for taking care of Takashi," said Uncle, "Want some alcoholic beverages?"  
"I'm the captain, Tezuka," said Tezuka with a small smile. Rei and the others snickered in the background.  
"Oops! Gomen," said Uncle.  
"No problems," said Tezuka casually.  
  
Kaidoh swiped at the sushi on the tray that Eiji was about to eat on.  
"Ah, Kaidoh!" whined Eiji shocked in chibi form as he watched Kaidoh eat his sushi, "You know how much I like eel.Meanie!" Eiji stood up looking around. "Uh.there should be two left," thought Eiji. He sweatdropped when he saw Ryoma and Momo.  
"Not enough, not enough, that's right!" said the two at the same time. Kiyoko was in between them clutching at her chopsticks as she watched Ryoma and Momo devour the sushi in front of her.  
"These.these two," said Kiyoko and Eiji. Eiji now turned to Fuji who was contentedly eating his sushi while Yuki talked with him happily.  
"That bastard," thought Fuji, "eating al those rolls by himself!" Eiji crept up to Fuji and Yuki.  
"Fuji, Yuki, what are those?" asked Eiji pointing in a random direction.  
"Huh?" asked Fuji and Yuki. Yuki was leaning on Fuji for support as she looked for what Eiji was pointing at.  
"Thank you!" said Eiji happily as he tossed a roll into his mouth, "hehehe, little cucumber! Cucumber roll.urk!" Now Eiji looked as if he'd swallowed a whole bottle of hot sauce as he started choking on the roll. "So hot.what is this? What have you been eating Fuji?!"  
"Wasabi Sushi!" said Fuji and Yuki at the same time. Yuki was laughing hysterically on the tatami mats. She wiped the tears of laughter off her eyes and offered Eiji some tea.  
"I guess that's what you get Eiji-chan," said Yuki trying to hold in her laughter.  
"Take a picture with me Ryoma," said Kiyoko sitting next to him. She handed the camera to Momo who took a picture of Kiyoko giving the blushing Ryoma a peck on the cheek. Yuki looked at Eiji who was now moping as he looked for food around the tables. She sighed and took her beloved eel sushi behind her back before presenting it to Eiji.  
"Anago!" cheered Eiji looking lovingly at Yuki's tray. Yuki smiled and gave him the tray.  
"You owe me Eiji-chan," said Yuki.  
"Arigato!" said Eiji continuously before eating the eel.  
"Let's play games now!" said Kiyoko excitedly. Tezuka, Oishi, and Rei now stood up.  
"We're leaving now but we expect you guys to sleep early," said Oishi to the Seigaku regulars not paying attention. He smiled. "Oh well, I guess those guys deserve a break."  
"Come on Captain, Vice-captain!" called Rei ahead of the two.  
  
"I'm stuffed," said Yuki holding onto her stomach. There was rice on her mouth as she lay on the floor. Fuji who was sitting next to her smiled. He brushed the piece of rice on Yuki's cheek and pulled a blanket over her.  
"Fuji," said Eiji in a ghostlike voice, "What are you doing to Yuki- chan? You better not be doing anything hentai!"  
"Eiji," said Fuji trying to defend himself. Yuki yawned kicking Eiji and Fuji in her sleep before turning over. Kiyoko laughed at Yuki before looking at Ryoma. He was asleep on the table.  
"Eek!" shrieked Kiyoko in joy, "Ryoma's so cute when he's asleep!"  
"Shh," said Momo putting a hand over her mouth. Eiji and Momo had evil looks in their eyes as they approached Ryoma with permanent ink.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Kiyoko, "Hey! You can't grafitti Ryoma's face! Come on.hahaha! Sugoi Momo-chan, Eiji-chan, you're great at drawing." Now a chibi of Ryoma was drawn on his eyepatch with the other regulars around him trying to get him to smile. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
"Yuki! Kiyoko! Rei!" called three voices behind the girls as they were about to leave Seigaku. Kiyoko was the first to turn and dropped her racket in surprise.  
"Rai! Keita! Kosuke!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise as three boys ran to the girls on the empty sidewalk. Rai had dark brown hair and was about Ryoma's height with piercing gray eyes. He wore a sweatshirt and baggy cargo pants. A glimmering smile was on his face. Keita had blond hair going sexily over his eyes and shining cerulean blue eyes. He wore a shirt and pants and he wore a small smile. Kosuke had jet black hair and icy silver eyes. He wore an arrogant and confident look on his face. The three, just surviving through their first year of high school, stopped in front of the girls.  
"What are you three doing here?" asked Rei rudely.  
"What a way to treat your friends," said Kosuke amused, "Happy to see you too Rei." Kiyoko and Yuki wore the same expression as Rei's-surprised and slightly angry.  
"You three shouldn't be here," said Kiyoko fiercely to Rai, "You're supposed to be back in the U.S."  
"What a wonderful way to greet your stepbrother," said Rai sarcastically before taking the pissed Kiyoko under his arm, "Are you bugged that your dad and I are spending quality time little sis?"  
"I'll kill you!" said Kiyoko ferociously in chibi, "Just because I accepted your mom, it does not mean that I accept you!" "Haha!" said Rai in chibi sticking his tongue out at Kiyoko, "You're still at impatient as ever." Kosuke grinned devilishly at Rei.  
"So what have you been up to Rei?" asked Kosuke.  
"This and that," said Rei with a shrug, "and you?" Kosuke walked to Rei so that the two were only inches away.  
"I missed you," said Kosuke. Rei was sweat dropping and had the anger mark on her face. As Kosuke had come closer, he was feeling Rei up.  
"You're still as hentai as ever!" said Rei, "When are you going to learn?" Keita smiled at Yuki and raised his eyebrow at Yuki's necklace fingering it under his hand. Yuki didn't move.  
"You're still wearing it?" asked Keita a hint of surprise mixed with happiness. Yuki turned away.  
"I don't wear it because you gave it to me," said Yuki firmly to herself and to Keita, "I only wear it because it's nice."  
"Yuki, you know we're engaged," said Keita, "Why don't you just accept me as your fiancé?"  
"Because I don't have to," said Yuki before walking off.  
"I thought you wanted to see your sister," called Keita from behind her. Yuki stopped and ran to Keita in chibi form.  
"Where is she?" asked Yuki, "I can't believe she got you to come with her."  
"She's over at Seigaku looking for you," said Kosuke grinning evilly, "She's probably at the tennis club room 'making friends.'" Yuki ran back to Seigaku alarmed. Rei and Kiyoko sweatdropped before hitting the three boys on the head. Three bumps appeared out of their heads as the three stood in chibi clutching their bumps.  
"Baka!" said Rei.  
"You know how Yuki hates it when Reika's around," said Kiyoko, "They just don't get along." Yuki ran to the club room where a girl that looked exactly like her was about to strip in front of a perplexed Eiji.  
"Reika," said Yuki in chibi pulling the girl back by the ear. Her face was red as she made Reika button her shirt up.  
"Yuki!" said Eiji surprised, "There are two of you!"  
"Where's Fuji-chan?" asked Yuki looking around.  
"Yuki," said Fuji behind the girl, "I just saw you walk in. Did you forget some-." He stared at the Yuki clones in front of him.  
"What the heck is going on?!" exclaimed Eiji in front of Yuki. Yuki's head was down as she said,  
"Meet my younger twin sister Reika," said Yuki moping.  
"Twin?!" exclaimed Eiji. Yuki nodded miserably. Reika winked at Yuki.  
"C'mon sis," said Reika, "You should be glad to see me. We haven't seen each other for six years," said Reika.  
"And those were the happiest six years of my life," said Yuki dragging Reika outside. She turned to Fuji and Eiji with a smile. "I'll see you guys later!" When she and Reika were alone, Yuki turned serious, "You should've gone back to America. I don't want to see you."  
"Sis," whined Reika, "Are you still mad that I impersonated you at that concert you had?"  
"What else would it be?" asked Yuki before marching off, "You nearly ruined my career."  
"Gomen," said Reika bowing but there was a grin on her face.  
  
"When are you guys going to leave?" asked Rei to the four new American visitors.  
"Probably in a month," said Kosuke with a shrug, "We have a lot of time on our hands."  
"Fantastic," said Kiyoko sarcastically, "Do you guys have a place to stay?"  
"Yeah," said Rai, "We have a penthouse a few miles from your school." Yuki, Rei, and Kiyoko were in chibi in the background.  
"You four are going to mess everything up," said Rei pointedly, "You'll slip something up to the other players and then we'll have to move."  
"Don't worry about it," said Kosuke, "We'll make sure to stay out of your sight."  
  
"What are you two doing here?!" exclaimed Yuki. Rai, Keita, Kosuke, and Reika were sitting outside of the tennis courts.  
"Ah!" exclaimed the first years, "There are two Yuki's!"  
"That's my twin you baka!" shouted Yuki chasing the first years around with a hammer.  
"Kiyoko," said Ryoma to the girl. Kiyoko turned happily to Ryoma.  
"What is it Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko cheerfully.  
"Obaa-san wants us to practice on the court," said Ryoma, "I'm your permanent mixed doubles partner."  
"Yay!" said Kiyoko giving Ryoma a big hug. A voice cleared his throat behind Kiyoko.  
"Who's this Kiyoko?" asked Rai.  
"No one you need to meet," said Kiyoko stubbornly before pushing Ryoma to the farthest court, "Let's go Ryoma." Rei sat on the bench next to Kosuke and Reika.  
"Who are you waiting for Rei?" asked Kosuke.  
"Tezuka's not here yet," said Rei, "He's the captain." Kosuke looked at the look in Rei's eyes and turned away.  
"Who'd think you'd fall in love with some junior high kid," said Kosuke amused, "I thought you preferred more mature guys."  
"Captain is more of a man than you'll ever be," said Rei. Kosuke grew red for some reason and was about to say something when Reika pushed him to the side covering his mouth as she did so.  
"Yuki!" called Eiji as he walked to her.  
"Hai?" asked Yuki.  
"Do you want to do some exercises with me?" asked Eiji, "Fuji had store duty today so I'm free."  
"Hai!" said Yuki happily.  
"Yuki," said Keita in an icy voice behind her, "we should spend some time together tonight. It's a good idea to further our relationship."  
"Maybe," said Yuki blandly before grabbing Eiji and taking him to the far end of the court.  
"What does he mean relationship Yuki-chan?" asked Eiji as the two did push ups together. Yuki stopped doing push ups and Eiji did the same looking at her worriedly. Her eyes were dark.  
"He's my fiancé," said Yuki.  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Eiji in surprise. His shout resounded all over the court and everyone turned to look at him. Yuki sweatdropped.  
"It's no big deal," said Yuki with a forced shrug, "It won't be for a few more years. Father says I have to as soon as I finish college. I'm free to do what I want till then since the marriage is just a bond with his company and another's. Keita and I don't really have to act faithful to each other." Eiji looked at Yuki's sad face wondering if there was more he should now before smiling and putting a comforting arm over the surprised Yuki.  
"Don't worry Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "I know everything will be alright." Yuki smiled.  
"I hope so," said Yuki yawning before leaning on Eiji's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" asked Eiji, "Did you not get enough sleep last night." Yuki nodded.  
"I couldn't sleep with Reika back in town," said Yuki, "She worries me. I don't know why but she hates me."  
"Don't worry," said Eiji, "If worse comes to worse, I'll help you out."  
"Arigato Eiji-chan," said Yuki leaning back on the fence. She dozed softly. EIji sweatdropped.  
"Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "Practice isn't even over and we're supposed to be exercising." Kiyoko noticed and ran over to the two.  
"Eiji-chan," said Kiyoko, "can you just carry her over to the club room through the back way? I'll ask Rei to tell Captain Tezuka that Yuki was tired."  
"All right," said Eiji standing up and picking Yuki up. He went through the bushes so that no one could see and lay Yuki on a bench. He folded his jacket under Yuki's head as a pillow and left quietly. Keita caught Eiji on the way back.  
"Where's Yuki?" asked Keita in an expressionless voice. Eiji pointed back at the club room.  
"She's sleeping back there," said Eiji, "I wouldn't disturb her if I were you. She's really tired."  
"What relation do you have with Yuki?" asked Keita in a now harsh voice.  
"I'm a friend," said Eiji with a nonchalant shrug before walking back to the court. Keita walked to the club room thoughtfully. He stopped when he looked at Yuki. He walked to the sleeping girl slowly. Yuki was breathing softly as Keita watched her. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Yuki's eyes snapped open in surprise. She felt Keita's soft lips on hers and she slowly put her arms around him. She sat up slowly kissing him more deeply before she realized what she was doing and backed away quickly. She moved away from Keita now afraid of herself.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki, "It's only club members." Keita shrugged.  
"Sorry," said Keita moving out before looking back at Yuki, "I'll pick you up tonight at seven. It's a date." Yuki looked surprised and was about to object when he left.  
  
"Oh no," said Kiyoko looking at her racket, "My racket strings have worn out and I don't know anyone here that can fix my strings." Ryoma walked over to Kiyoko and took her racket from her. He examined it closely only an inch away from Kiyoko. He looked at her.  
"I know someone you can take it to," offered Ryoma, "Let's go there tonight at six." Kiyoko brightened.  
"All right!" said Kiyoko cheerfully, "Come over to my house after school and then we can go after I change."  
  
"Tezuka," called Rei running to him, "Do you want to come with me somewhere tonight? I got tickets to a show and Yuki and Kiyoko said they were busy." Tezuka was about to shake his head saying he was busy when Oishi, Momo, and Inui got there and told her that Tezuka wasn't busy at all and that he would love to come. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"I'm ready Ryoma," said Kiyoko walking out of the mansion she, Yuki, and Rei lived in. She was in the backyard where a tennis court was set up. Ryoma was leaning on a pole with his hat over his eyes. "Ryoma?" Ryoma opened his eyes and tried not to stare. Kiyoko wore a light blue shirt and a black dress over it. She held her racket on the side and smiled at Ryoma. He turned and walked ahead of Kiyoko.  
  
"You didn't have to change," said Ryoma. Kiyoko noticed the distance between them and ran to catch up. She took a firm hold of his arm.  
  
"Come on Ryoma," urged Kiyoko, "Will you please walk with me? This is fun! It's like a date." Ryoma looked up with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. The two didn't know that Momo, Horio, Mizuno, Kachiro, Rai, and Reika were following her. Rai and Reika were in different groups.  
  
"Why did I have to come?" whined Reika, "I wanted to trail Keita and Yuki."  
  
"Live with it Reika," said Rai in chibi as he dragged her through the bushes. Kiyoko and Ryoma walked inside a store in the sports section of Tokyo and was greeted by a man.  
  
"Why hello Ryoma," said the man cheerfully, "Are you here to get your racket strings fixed."  
  
"Iie," said Ryoma, "I just had to show a friend a place to get the strings fixed."  
  
"Hi," said Kiyoko cheerfully before presenting her racket to the man, "The strings are getting loose so I was hoping you could tighten them?" The man examined Kiyoko's racket closely and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You seem to be a strong player," said the man before explaining, "The strings are just loose on one part which shows you've played long enough to gain experience."  
  
"Wow," said Kiyoko jumping up and down, "That is so cool." Ryoma took Kiyoko outside when the man had gone inside his work room.  
  
"It'll take awhile so we should probably just look around," said Ryoma.  
  
"Hai," said Kiyoko. The two were walking side by side but there was silence between them. "Do you want to sit down?" asked Kiyoko, "I can get us some drinks."  
  
"All right," said Ryoma, "I'll go get some food." The two met again at the bench with some food.  
  
"Yum!" said Kiyoko, "This stuff is good."  
  
"Hai," said Ryoma, "I haven't had a cheeseburger in awhile." Kiyoko sweatdropped.  
  
"You just had some yesterday!" said Kiyoko before laughing, "This is fun." The two sat looking out at the city. They were sitting on a bench in front of the bridge and were looking out into the lights of the city on the other side.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Ryoma suddenly sitting up, "Do you hear something?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko. The city lights were lulling her to sleep and Ryoma's voice woke her immediately. The two stood up and looked behind the bushes. They were surprised to see a couple making out. Ryoma and Kiyoko quickly went back to the bench pretending that they had not seen a thing. "I'm not sure they wanted us to see that."  
  
"I wonder," mused Ryoma looking at Kiyoko thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko confused. Ryoma pulled Kiyoko up so that she faced him and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Kiyoko was rooted to the spot surprised.  
  
"And I thought I was the one being fast," thought Kiyoko to herself. Ryoma smiled at Kiyoko.  
  
"I definitely felt sparks," said Ryoma.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko now more confused than ever.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you get kicks from kissing and I guess you do," said Ryoma with a shrug. He cleaned up the place he and Kiyoko ate and the two went back to get Kiyoko's racket. At the doorstep of Kiyoko's house, Ryoma turned about to leave when Kiyoko went down the stairs and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Kiyoko grinned at him.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that the only reason you got kicks from kissing was that it was with me," said Kiyoko, "I'm good aren't I." She went back to the door and was about to close it when she said, "I like your kisses too." She closed the door behind a stunned Ryoma. When he turned the corner, Momo and the other first years came out of their hiding places. Momo was teasing Ryoma.  
  
"Hey Ryoma," said Momo in chibi his face taking on a hentai grin, "I didn't know you and Kiyoko are that far into your relationship." Ryoma just looked back at Kiyoko's and the other girls' house. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Tezuka!" called Rei suddenly appearing in front of the boy, "I just got here. Did you wait long?"  
  
"Iie," said Tezuka, "I was here a few minutes ago." Rei brightened. She wore black pants and top and chain earrings.  
  
"Haiyaku," said Rei, "We might miss the show."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Tezuka though he sounded indifferent.  
  
"It's a surprise," said Rei secretively. The place ended up to be at a tennis tournament. "Do you like it? I thought the regional championships for the men's division would be a nice place to go."  
  
"How did you get tickets?" asked Tezuka, "The tickets for this championship were sold out."  
  
"I called up a few old friends," said Rei casually. The two walked out of the game talking about the skills of each opponent.  
  
"That guy was totally off," objected Rei, "His timing is all wrong. I don't know how he got so far into championships."  
  
"He had good luck in having all the weaker opponents in the last tournament but it was good the opponent beat him," said Tezuka. Rei smiled.  
  
"You know Tezuka," said Rei, "You should talk a lot more. People can get to know you better. Usually you just watch from the higher buildings when everyone else is taking a break." Rei said hurriedly, "Not that I watch you or anything." Tezuka said nothing but glanced at his watch.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," said Tezuka, "I'll treat." The two found themselves in a sushi restaurant. Unfortunately, they were beached in a sea of lovey dovey couples. They were all gazing at each other lovingly. "Do you want to leave?" asked Tezuka blandly. Rei smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Iie," said Rei taking the chair that Tezuka pulled out. She grinned at Tezuka, "For now, let's pretend that we're one of them." Tezuka was surprised when Rei kissed Tezuka lightly on the lips. The two sat down and were about to talk when a boy and girl walked in and sat on Tezuka's and Rei's table. Upon closer inspection...  
  
"Kosuke?!" asked Rei in surpise, "What are you doing here? And with that girl?"  
  
"Oh?" asked Kosuke feigning surprise, "Meet Megumi. She's my date for tonight. Mind if we join you? Thanks!" Kosuke didn't even give Rei time to object. She mouthed an apology to Tezuka who shrugged happy to be interrupted after Rei's kiss. He didn't know how to react. Rei looked at Megumi. She had the ditzy model look.  
  
"Hi," said Rei politely, "I'm Akuma Rei."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Megumi in a nonchalant voice that everyone knew was fake, "I'm so happy to meet one of Kosuke's friends."  
  
"When did you two meet?" asked Rei.  
  
"Five hours ago," said Megumi with a happy smile. Rei sweatdropped and glared at Kosuke.  
  
"I see you still have your old tastes," said Rei to Kosuke in an icy voice. Kosuke grinned.  
  
"Of course," said Kosuke. By the way Kosuke kept glancing at Megumi and holding her hand and how Megumi kept giggling in random moments, the two were playing touchy feely under the table. "So Rei," said Kosuke, "Have you met anyone that fit your tastes here? I know how picky you get when it comes to men."  
  
"Of course," said Rei in a sarcastic singsong voice that was laced with acid, "You know how quick I work scouting boys off." When the food came, no one spoke. Rei abruptly stood up and put on a forced smile, "I'll be right back." She didn't see Kosuke follow her until the two were alone. "What do you want Kosuke? Here to mess up my life with the stupid stuff you always do."  
  
"Don't you get it Rei?" asked Kosuke in a now serious voice, "After all these years you still don't get that I like you." Rei was shocked into silence. She then made a small laugh.  
  
"Very funny Kosuke," said Rei now amused, "C'mon then. Let's go back to Tezuka and that empty headed date of yours." Kosuke now gave Rei a sad smile.  
  
"Rei, I know you don't have the same feelings for me but if you keep this up, you won't be happy," said Kosuke firmly. Rei's back was turned from him and Kosuke couldn't see that Rei was clutching the door knob tightly in her hand.  
  
"Oh?" asked Rei, "And why is that?"  
  
"You like that tennis Captain Tezuka," said Kosuke, "But you're afraid of telling him your feelings. You'll never get over this obstacle if you keep running." Rei was frozen into place as Kosuke went past her. "I want you to be happy so don't run away anymore." 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
"Yuki!" shouted Keita from the living room where he was waiting for the girl, "Hurry up!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Yuki as she made her way downstairs. She was dressed in a red plaid skirt, white top, denim jacket, and knee- highs. The small necklace on her neck was her only decoration. Keita looked at it and grinned teasingly at Yuki.  
"You wear that thing everywhere huh," guessed Keita. By Yuki's red face he knew he was right.  
"So where are we going?" asked Yuki when the two were walking in the sidewalk. Keita grinned.  
"A concert," he said vaguely.  
"Oh?" asked Yuki, "Who's playing?"  
"It's a surprise." When Yuki and Keita reached a large concert dome, Keita led Yuki backstage.  
"Did you get backstage passes?" asked Yuki, "I didn't know you knew the singer."  
"Of course I do," said Keita, "She's doing the opening act. Let's go to her dressing room." They walked into a large room. Yuki was impressed.  
"Wow," commented Yuki, "This girl must be pretty popular if she's doing the opening act and has such a large dressing room." Keita now laughed.  
"Yuki," said Keita, "You're doing the opening act for the concert."  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Yuki in surprise before blowing up, "Keita, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Keita tried to calm Yuki down.  
"Yuki," said Keita in a pleading voice, "I thought you'd be happy with what I said." Yuki gave Keita a stony stare. Keita gave an aggravated sigh. "Come on Yuki, I know how much you love to sing on stage. You have to be a little happy." Yuki faltered.  
"You did this for me?" asked Yuki in surprise.  
"Why else would I be here in Japan?" asked Keita. Yuki smiled.  
"Maybe this marriage will work," said Yuki, "All right, I'll do the opening act. Time for Lumier to get back on stage. Now get out of here so that I can change."  
"Gotcha," said Keita walking out of the dressing room. Yuki looked critically at herself in the mirror turning this way and that. She sighed before applying the make up on the table and then putting on the short dress and knee high boots Keita had put next to the make up. When she walked out she looked like a star should. The lights in the concert hall darkened. Yuki walked out on stage with the fog lights with a genuine smile on her face as she started singing the upbeat tune that made her into an idol. When she got backstage she was surprised to see a legion of magazine writers and newspaper reporters outside.  
"Miss Yuki, now that you have finally reappeared in the singing world, what are you doing in Japan?"  
"Miss Yuki, we have heard that at the same time you disappeared, your cousin and actress Kazumi Kiyoko also vanished and later your other cousin and model Akuma Rei. Have you all been hiding in Japan?"  
"Uh, no comment," said Yuki before going back into her dressing room.  
"Yuki," said Keita suddenly appearing, "Follow me. There's a back exit."  
"Oh no," said Yuki, "This'll all be in the morning news tomorrow. I shouldn't have done that opening act."  
"Don't worry," said Keita comfortingly, "At least I'm here. Good thing I came here to confirm our marriage arrangement, right?" Yuki froze outside the concert hall.  
"You were just here to make sure I wasn't going to reject the marriage?" asked Yuki, "I thought you came to comfort me." Keita was now sweating.  
"That too but," said Keita. Yuki cut in.  
"I should've known," said Yuki, "you know what, the main reason I came to Japan was to get away from you! Right after I fell in love with you I found out it was all an act so I left! I can't believe I gave you a second chance and the same exact thing happened." Keita looked at Yuki strangely.  
"You fell in love with me?" asked Keita.  
"Fell being the key word," said Yuki before taking off the necklace Keita had given her before she went to Japan. She tossed it over to him before walking away.  
"Before I forget," said Yuki about to round the corner, "The marriage is off." She ran off back to the house and into her room. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
  
  
"Eek!" screamed Kiyoko the next day when over half of the female population started running at Rei, Yuki, and Kiyoko the moment they reached school.  
  
  
  
"Kazumi-san!" said Tomo, Sakuno's friend, in a fiery tone, "What were you doing with Ryoma-sama yesterday?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko feigning innocence, "We just went to get my racket strings fixed."  
  
  
  
"That doesn't sound like what I heard from Sakuno!" said Tomo pointing behind her at the shy Sakuno. Kiyoko looked at the girl.  
  
  
  
"Were you following us?" asked Kiyoko suspiciously. Sakuno looked surprised before blushing immediately.  
  
  
  
"Gomen nasai!" sputtered Sakuno, "I left right after you were both eating lunch at the benches." Kiyoko heaved an inside sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"Good thing the first years in Tomo's Ryoma Fan Club don't know that we kissed."  
  
  
  
"Just because you're an actress it does not mean you can play around with Ryoma-sama!" said Tomo. Kiyoko was taken aback by surprise.  
  
  
  
"Who? Me?" asked Kiyoko before thinking, "How do they know?"  
  
  
  
"We heard on the evening news," said Tomo, "After Yuki the 'singer' was pictured, it told us that you and Akuma-san were an actress and a model."  
  
  
  
"Nani!? The evening news?!" shouted Rei and Kiyoko before giving Yuki reprimanding stares. They just bounced off of the depressed girl and now Rei and Kiyoko were wondering what the matter was. Soon another group of second and third year girls came to shout at Rei for going on a date with Tezuka.  
  
  
  
"You're just a second year!" said the President of the Tezuka Fan Club, "You can't seduce Tezuka-sama just because you're the team manager."  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Rei now angry. She had remembered what Kosuke had said and it had sparked an evil streak in Rei. She pushed passed the third year snob. "You don't even know what's going on. Stay out of my way."  
  
  
  
"Whoa," commented Kiyoko, "Rei looks mad. Come to think of it, Yuki's pretty depressed too. I've got to see what's going on."  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Yuki grumpily at the lunch tables to Kiyoko the next day.  
  
  
  
"You can tell?" asked Kiyoko surprised.  
  
  
  
"Well yeah," said Rei, "There are flowers wherever you walk and Yuki told me you were skipping around the class room." Kiyoko now started jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
"Ryoma and I kissed yesterday and now he asked me to go over his house today," said Kiyoko in a confiding tone.  
  
  
  
"Glad to see your love life is going well," said Yuki.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" asked Kiyoko, "Rei, you look like a time bomb waiting to blow and, Yuki, you were definitely Miss Gloom today."  
  
  
  
"Kosuke said I might never fall in love because I'm afraid of opening myself up," said Rei blandly.  
  
  
  
"I cancelled my marriage arrangement with Keita after he broke my heart the second time," said Yuki with no emotion whatsoever. Kiyoko was stunned and stood like a rock with her bento half eaten.  
  
  
  
"Gomen," said Kiyoko, "I didn't know your lives sucked so much."  
  
  
  
"I don't know why Kosuke even said that," said Rei, "And my date with Tezuka was going so well."  
  
  
  
"I think Kosuke was wrong," said Yuki, "By closing yourself up, you don't have to get hurt." She stood up now and went to throw her trash away.  
  
  
  
"Yuki-chan!" called a voice behind the girl. Yuki turned and saw Fuji and Eiji running to her. The two were all smiles.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo!" said Yuki cheering up immediately.  
  
  
  
"Yuki," said Eiji smothering the girl in a tight hug, "Why didn't you tell us you were so famous? I saw you on the news last night and told my sister I knew you. She's been begging me to get you to give her an autograph since this morning!"  
  
  
  
"Gomen," said Yuki with a smile. Fuji now grinned at Yuki.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations on your wedding arrangement," said Fuji, "I just heard from Eiji." Yuki froze and was about to cry.  
  
  
  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Eiji surprised, "Daijobu Yuki-chan?"  
  
  
  
"Hai," said Yuki, "It's just that I broke off the marriage arrangement with Keita yesterday."  
  
  
  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Eiji, "Are you ok?" Yuki smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hai!" said Yuki genuinely cheerful, "How could I not be with such wonderful friends? I'll see you later in practice." When she turned the corner, she tripped on her face. She was surprised to see a group of girls much like the ones that attacked Kiyoko and Rei surround her.  
  
  
  
"What are you to Fuji and Eiji-sama?" asked the girl who seemed to be at the head.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" asked Yuki confused. The girl repeated her question in a more icy tone. "I'm just a friend," said Yuki with a shrug.  
  
  
  
"It better stay that way freshman girl," said the girl, "Or else." Yuki was evermore confused when they left but she started skipping happily as she made her way back to Rei and Kiyoko. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
  
  
"Today you will be paired up and go against each other in a game," announced Inui to the regulars.  
  
  
  
"What's the game?" asked Kiyoko curiously.  
  
  
  
"Each player here is categorized into two groups," said Inui, "Attack and Defense according to your styles. For example, Eiji's style is Acrobatic Play so he would be categorized into Defense. Today every Attack player will go against a Defense player and vice versa. Attack players will take half court and Defense will take full court. If an Attack player can score a point out of five balls, he is the winner. If a Defense player can defend their court after five balls then they are the winner. The loser will drink Inui's Special Golden Remix." Everyone gasped.  
  
  
  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Yuki hiding behind Fuji, "I don't want to drink that stuff again!"  
  
  
  
"Demo, Yuki-chan," said Fuji with a smile, "Inui's drink is delicious." Yuki turned green.  
  
  
  
"Fuji," said Yuki, "Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit."  
  
  
  
"Here is the line-up!" shouted Tezuka over the complaints the regulars were making, "First is Takashi in Attack and Kaidoh in Defense." Kaidoh's face was full of determination for he did not want to drink that horrible stuff again. Takashi's face was fearful before he took a hold of his racket.  
  
  
  
"Burning! Bring it on Snake Boy!" said Takashi to the scowling Kaidoh. The match started and Takashi was hurling 200 km speed balls at Kaidoh. They were at the fourth ball when Kaidoh did Boomerang Snake.  
  
  
  
"Out!" said the make shift ref.  
  
  
  
"Hehe," said Takashi at Kaidoh as he went for the drink. He drank it in one swallow and made his way back to a seat. Everyone watched him to see if he would choke. Kaidoh had his eyes closed and he was clutching at his racket tightly as he turned first blue then green before running to the water fountains with a hiss but he never made it.  
  
  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai!" cried out the first years in surprise as he collapsed just outside the gate.  
  
  
  
"Oishi, Defense! Momo, Defense!" The two went up to the court. Momo wore a confident grin.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Oishi-senpai," said Momo, "But I won't be drinking that stuff today."  
  
  
  
"Neither will I Momo," said Oishi as the two got into the court.  
  
  
  
"Take that Senpai!" said Momo hitting a strong serve at Oishi.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Momo but that's not good enough," said Oishi returning the ball.  
  
  
  
"Sugoi! No wonder Oishi-senpai is the Vice-Captain," said Kachiro.  
  
  
  
"Dunk Smash!" said Momo jumping up for the kill. The tennis ball hurtled down to the other end of the court behind a surprised Oishi. He grinned with his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"Momo," said Oishi, "You have gotten stronger." Just then Inui popped up next to Oishi with his juice. His glasses were glinting as he wore a smile on his face. Oishi grimaced before swallowing the drink.  
  
  
  
"Ah!" shouted Oishi running in Kaidoh's direction. He collapsed right next to Kaidoh.  
  
  
  
"Fuji, Defense! I am attack," said Tezuka getting on the court. The match didn't even last a second.  
  
  
  
"You didn't hold back," commented Fuji to Tezuka.  
  
  
  
"Of course," said Tezuka walking out of the court.  
  
  
  
"That's our captain!" said Horio proudly.  
  
  
  
"Aw," said Momo just appearing with the first years, "It would have been fun to see our captain drink Inui's juice."  
  
  
  
"Momo-chan!" reprimanded Kiyoko though a small smile played on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Fuji-chan," said Yuki walking side by side with him, "Do you want me to get you some water?"  
  
  
  
"Iie Yuki-chan," said Fuji cheerfully, "Why would I need that? Inui's juice is delicious."  
  
  
  
"How about I arrange your funeral?" asked Yuki stopping to look after Fuji. He stood in front of Inui who took one of the water bottles. To his surprise, clear water flowed out.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko, "What happened to your juice Inui?" Everyone looked over at Tezuka who was drinking in a water bottle marked Inui. Tezuka looked back at the Seigaku team when he was done drinking.  
  
  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" asked Tezuka, "Get back on schedule!"  
  
  
  
"Oh," whined Momo, "No reaction at all. Oh well." Everybody went back to their positions except for Rei. She was the only one who noticed Tezuka gripping his water bottle like it was the end of the world. She giggled.  
  
  
  
"I guess he really is human," said Rei before taking her seat again.  
  
  
  
"Next, Kiyoko Defense! Echizen Attack!"  
  
  
  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Yuki looking at the determined looks of both Ryoma and Kiyoko. Eiji laughed.  
  
  
  
"Ochibi-chan and Kiyoko are going against each other?" asked Eiji, "This'll be hilarious. Haha!"  
  
  
  
"Demo, Eiji," objected Fuji, "That only leaves you and Yuki-chan."  
  
  
  
"Eiji," said Yuki her eyes taking on a darker shade, "I'm not going to drink that juice again." Fuji laughed at Eiji quivering in chibi form in the background.  
  
  
  
"Gomen Ryoma," said Kiyoko on the court, "No way will I drink that stuff."  
  
  
  
"Too bad Kiyoko," said Ryoma plucking at his racket strings with his fingers. The match began and Ryoma served.  
  
  
  
"Twister Serve!" said Kiyoko with a grin as she returned the ball with ease, "I guess you really don't want to drink that stuff, ne Ryoma? Demo, you'll have to do better than that! Ball number 2!" She smashed the ball on his side of the court. Ryoma returned putting in more force than before.  
  
  
  
"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma as he feinted a super fast return and did a volley.  
  
  
  
"Echizen wins!" said Horio. Kiyoko was surprised but she smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to have to play a match against him soon," said Kiyoko, "He's getting stronger. I can't wait for our match."  
  
  
  
"Kiyoko," said Inui in an eerie voice. He stood next to her with a glass of his juice by his side. Kiyoko pretended to cry in the background but it didn't work. She drank reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Eww!" cried Kiyoko pushing the empty glass away from her. She suddenly started before she collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Kiyoko!" exclaimed Yuki and Rei coming to her.  
  
  
  
"Wa-ter," said Kiyoko in a raspy voice in a zhombie like voice. Ryoma, Rei, and Yuki sweatdropped before walking away from Kiyoko muttering "Baka".  
  
  
  
"Eiji Defense! Yuki Attack!" called Tezuka. Yuki walked to the court with a determined look on her face.  
  
  
  
"I won't lose," said Yuki determinedly. She clutched her racket loosely in her hands as she closed her eyes in concentration. Her eyes seemed a darker shade a green with flecks of an amber to gold in them.  
  
  
  
"She looks serious now," commented Rei to Kiyoko. She looked down at the girl and sweatdropped. "You're still pulling the zombie act?!" Ryoma sat next to her with his hat covering his eyes as he pretended not to know Kiyoko.  
  
  
  
"Hurricane Serve!" exclaimed Horio, "Eiji-senpai might not be able to return it if the ball just rolls off the court the moment of impact!"  
  
  
  
"Take that Yuki-chan!" said Eiji as he returned the ball before it reached the bottom. Yuki returned, her hair flying. Eiji somersaulted to get the second ball.  
  
  
  
"Ugh," said Yuki as she returned ball 3. Eiji returned while doing a handstand in the middle.  
  
  
  
"Eiji-senpai's got the best Acrobatic Defense!" praised Kachiro.  
  
  
  
"There!" said Yuki triumphantly returning the ball in a lob so that Eiji wouldn't reach, "Huh? Eiji-chan, aren't you going to return the ball?" Yuki was now confused for Eiji was laughing and not even bothering to return the ball.  
  
  
  
"It's already the fifth ball," said Eiji, "I win!"  
  
  
  
"No!" exclaimed Yuki as she sulkily drank Inui's drink while pinching her nose.  
  
  
  
"Haha Yuki-chan," said Eiji teasingly. Yuki served an Ace serve to Eiji's head in response. Everyone laughed when Eiji was sprawled on the floor with swirls for eyes and a large bump on his head. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
  
  
"Sugoi Ryoma!" said Kiyoko when she and Ryoma reached Ryoma's house which also happened to be a temple, "It's so cool that you live in temple. Does your father ring the bells every hour? I can't wait to meet the great Nanjiroh Echizen!"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't expect much," said Ryoma in a bored voice before opening the back door for Kiyoko, "The tennis court is over here. Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Hai!" said Kiyoko hurrying. She stepped outside and smiled at the make shift tennis court. Just then, a man coming from the direction of the bells appeared.  
  
  
  
"Eh? Ryoma," said the man, "I didn't know you were interested in girls. Why didn't you ask me? I could've given you great advice. For someone with no experience with girls, you picked a pretty good one. So, little miss, what's your name?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Kazumi Kiyoko!" said Kiyoko cheerfully, "Nice to meet you Nanjiroh-sama." Echizen Nanjiroh grinned and started nudging his son.  
  
  
  
"I like her Ryoma," said Nanjiroh, "You better make sure she ends up as my daughter-in-law."  
  
  
  
"Otousan," said Ryoma in a warning voice. Kiyoko giggled.  
  
  
  
"Ryoma, you're so much different from your dad," said Kiyoko before stepping on the court, "Well, then, let's play. Woah!" Kiyoko stumbled to the floor in surprise before she clutched at her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Daijobu Kiyoko?" asked Ryoma.  
  
  
  
"Hai hai," said Kiyoko reassuringly, "Demo, I don't think I can play. Inui's juice must still be in my system. Why don't you two play!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ryoma, "I've played with that guy all my life. We can skip one day."  
  
  
  
"Who are you calling 'that guy'?" asked Nanjiroh leaning on Ryoma's head. Kiyoko smiled and nodded. She sat down to watch Ryoma's game. Kiyoko watched the beginnings of the game and was shocked.  
  
  
  
"How could I have not seen this before?" asked Kiyoko, "Ryoma and his dad look like they're playing the exact same style. What's going on?!" She continued to watch as Ryoma played with the exact same movements as his father. "I don't understand. He plays with a different extremity from school but they're still the same movements as his dad. I should talk to Captain Tezuka about this." Kiyoko stood up and Ryoma stopped.  
  
  
  
"Hm?" asked Ryoma, "Are you leaving already Kiyoko?"  
  
  
  
"Hai!" said Kiyoko putting on a smile, "I forgot I had some chores to do before I got home. Ja ne!" Kiyoko ran out of Ryoma's house hurriedly hoping that Tezuka was still in the clubroom with Rei. She had said that they often stayed behind with Vice-Captain Oishi and Coach Ryuzaki. Kiyoko burst into the club room gasping for breath and was about to walk in when Rei and Oishi grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.  
  
  
  
"Shh," said Rei to Kiyoko in a whisper, "Kiyoko, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to ask Captain Tezuka something," said Kiyoko sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Hang on a sec," said Rei, "Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei are at a meeting."  
  
  
  
"Hai," said Kiyoko before noticing that Rei and Oishi were right outside Coach Ryuzaki's door. "You two are eavesdropping!"  
  
  
  
"Hush!" said Rei before leaning in closer to the door. Kiyoko, overwhelmed with curiosity leaned in too.  
  
Tezuka: Ryuzaki-sensei, please allow me to play a match with Ryoma.   
  
Ryuzaki: Hm? What made you want to do that Tezuka? You might still not be healed from your tennis elbow.  
  
T: Ryoma's style is exactly like his father's considering what you had said about Ryoma at regionals.  
  
R: Go on.  
  
T: I want to show him my tennis. The tennis of today is not suppose to follow the path of the tennis of the past. You are supposed to pave your own. Please Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
R: All right. But if it gets too long, you pull out immediately.  
  
T: Hai.  
  
  
  
"He found out," thought Kiyoko to herself, "Good. I can't fight Ryoma just yet. But what does sensei mean by tennis elbow?" Kiyoko looked over at Rei and Oishi who were shocked. Rei said a quick goodbye to Oishi and left with Kiyoko. "Rei? What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Tezuka," said Rei in a sad voice, "He has tennis elbow. If it's not fully healed when he goes against Ryoma and the match lasts too long, Tezuka might never be able to play tennis again." Kiyoko looked surprised before sighing.  
  
  
  
"I see," said Kiyoko, "His tennis style must be way too demanding of the body if you do it too many times."  
  
  
  
"Hai," said Rei gravely, "I think he'll be challenging Ryoma tomorrow. Tezuka would want things down as quickly as possible with the tournament coming up. Let's follow him tomorrow and see if we can find out when and where the match will be. Oishi should be there too."  
  
  
  
"Hai," said Kiyoko, "I'm going to make sure Ryoma understands after this if he doesn't already. The way Captain is choosing to teach Ryoma might have dire consequences…Demo, Ryoma might already be going the wrong way." Rei agreed before starting.  
  
  
  
"Hm? Where's Yuki?"  
  
  
  
"Arigato Fuji-chan!" said Yuki when Fuji handed her a strawberry flavored ice cream cone, "This'll definitely get that juice taste out of my mouth. Sometimes Inui tends to go to the extreme."  
  
  
  
"Demo, Inui's juice is delicious," said Fuji. The two were walking down the street. Yuki was happily licking her ice cream while Fuji watched her contentedly. Suddenly, Yuki stopped. She felt eyes on her and she turned around. She just narrowly missed seeing a flurry of skirts moving back.  
  
  
  
"Fuji, I think we're being followed," said Yuki.  
  
  
  
"hm?" asked Fuji suddenly noticing something from the corner of his eye, "It's Fujioka-san from my English class."  
  
  
  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Yuki, "Do you always get followed like this? You don't act surprised."  
  
  
  
"Hai!" said Fuji cheerfully, "Sometimes I catch them but I play along." Yuki sweatdropped before stopping by her house.  
  
  
  
"Ja ne Fuji-chan!" said Yuki, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Just as she was about to go in a voice called her.  
  
  
  
"Yuki!" Yuki turned and was surprised to see Keita there. He looked as if he had run from somewhere judging by his hard breathing.  
  
  
  
"Keita," said Yuki in a cold voice.  
  
  
  
"Why are you turning down the arrangement?" asked Keita seriously. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
  
  
"Can't you guess?" asked Yuki. "I want to live my own life! Now I know that this arranged marriage thing will never work out."  
  
"That's not why," objected Keita in a sure voice.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Yuki grumpily.  
  
"Because even back in the U.S. when you heard me say I was going to cheat on you when we were married," began Keita, "You didn't care. Now, you cancelled the marriage. Face it Yuki, you're in love with someone and it's definitely not me."  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Yuki in a not too soft voice, "We're not engaged anymore."  
  
"Did you even think that what I said in the states was a lie?" asked Keita. Yuki looked up in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yuki. Keita looked away.  
  
"I was really happy about the arrangement," said Keita, "Why do you think I gave you that necklace? I'm sorry about what I said Yuki. Rai, Kosuke, Reika, and I'll go back as soon as we finish our business here. Good luck with whoever you like now!" Yuki looked confused as she looked after Keita's back.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" thought Yuki to herself, "Am I in love again?"  
  
"Rei," said Kiyoko during practice, "Captain hasn't asked Ryoma yet. What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," said Rei with a shrug, "Just watch Ryoma."  
  
"Hai!" said Kiyoko. Just then Momo went to Kiyoko.  
  
"Kiyoko-chan!" said Momo tapping his racket lightly on Kiyoko's head, "We've got store duty with Ryoma, Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno today!"  
  
"All right!" said Kiyoko cheerfully, "I'll go get my things."  
  
"Hayaku Kiyoko," said Momo when he and the first years were outside.  
  
"Coming!" said Kiyoko walking outside in khaki pants and a navy blue shirt, "Let's go!" Just after the group left for store duty, Tezuka dismissed practice.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Yuki, "We're off early. What do you want to do Eiji-chan? Fuji-chan?"  
  
"Hm," said Eiji thinking before Yuki's stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"I can treat us to some food," offered Fuji cheerfully.  
  
"Cool! Come on everyone," said Yuki pulling on Eiji's and Fuji's hands.  
  
"Hm? Tezuka, are you and Oishi leaving early too?" asked Rei.  
  
"Tezuka and I are going to the hospital today," informed Oishi.  
  
"Could I come?" asked Rei standing up from where she had been doing paperwork. Oishi was about to object when Tezuka stopped him.  
  
"If you want," said Tezuka coolly. Rei smiled before following the two boys outside.  
  
"Shopping, shopping, we're going shopping," chanted Kiyoko happily in a singsong voice as she skipped along next to Ryoma trying to get him to join in. It wasn't working.  
  
"Momo-chan-senpai," said Horio looking up at Momo, "Did you volunteer to come do store duty with us? You could have left practice early. All the regulars must be tired by now."  
  
"Iie," said Momo, "It is a senpai's duty to help his juniors whenever possible." Just then a shout was heard.  
  
"Thief!" cried a lady pointing at a man rollerblading away with a purse in his hand.  
  
"Hold this for me Kiyoko," said Momo giving Kiyoko his racket and bags before running to the thief.  
  
"Momo-chan-senpai!" cried Horio in chibi near tears as he looked admiringly at Momo. Kiyoko rolled her eyes as Momo ran after the thief.  
  
"Momo Lariat!" he shouted lunging for the man. The thief ducked in surprise but kept on.  
  
"You guys do the shopping!" said Momo behind his back before taking someone's bike to race after the thief.  
  
"Hey! Bicycle thief!" exclaimed the boy Momo took the bike from in shock before getting furious. Upon closer inspection on the boy and the other next to him, it was...  
  
"Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise nearly dropping Momo's things.  
  
"Why you!" said Kamio angrily to Momo's back, "Get back here thief! You should've picked someone else to steal from! I'm in the rhythm." Kamio chased after Momo and his bicycle leaving Shinji behind.  
  
"Konnichi wa Shinji-san," said Kiyoko cheerfully, "Where were you and Kamio-san going?"  
  
"Store," muttered Shinji.  
  
"Great!" said Kiyoko, "We're going the same way. Let's go together." When Shinji and the others had gotten there, Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno stood in front of Kiyoko with scared looks on their faces. "Hm? What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
"Kiyoko!" said Mizuno, "Don't you remember? Shinji-san and Echizen went against each other at the district preliminaries! Shinji ruined Ryoma's eye and Ryoma beat Shinji-san to win first place!"  
  
"But they seem to be getting along," pointed out Kiyoko as she looked over at Shinji and Ryoma who were busily shopping for their own supplies.  
  
"Arigato Fuji-chan," said Yuki while merrily patting her full stomach.  
  
"Hehe," snickered Eiji, "Yuki-chan will get fat on sweets!"  
  
"Eiji!" cried Yuki kicking the boy in the shins.  
  
"Itai!" cried Eiji in surprise while cradling his leg.  
  
"Nye!" said Yuki teasingly holding her tongue out and pulling down an eye.  
  
"Sometimes Eiji is very baka," said Fuji laughing softly.  
  
"Hai!" said Yuki nodding her head vigorously. Eiji was now in chibi crouching in the background moping.  
  
"Gomen Eiji," said Yuki cheerfully patting the boy on the back, "I was just kidding." Eiji now looked considerably happier.  
  
"There's no way you can beat me!" said a very loud voice, "I'm Seigaku's #1 reflex movement player." a boy on a bicycle and another running right next to him soon jetted down the sidewalk. It seemed the thief had been forgotten and the chase between Momo and Kamio suddenly turned into a race with no apparent sign of finishing.  
  
"Wasn't that Momo-chan?" asked Yuki looking adter the figure. Next to her, Eiji had the anger mark on his face and was fuming in chibi form with snorts of air going out of his nose.  
  
"That Momo," said Eiji, "I'm supposed to be Seigaku's #1 reflex movement player!" Yuki patted Eiji comfortingly on the back before suddenly remembering something.  
  
"Fuji-chan? Eiji-chan? Can we please go to the sports store?" asked Yuki in a pleading voice, "I wanted to buy something to help me practice. It just came out with the latest model and I want to be the first to get it." She gave Fuji and Eiji a puppy dog face and they were fully won over.  
  
"Sure!" said Eiji happily. The three headed for the sports store and were suddenly bombarded by Mizuno, Kachiro, and Horio.  
  
"Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai!" cried Horio with his ever so loud voice in relief as he said, "Help! Echizen and Shinji from Fudomine are about to get into a fight over medicine tape!"  
  
"They're only talking," said Kiyoko sweat dropping at how much the boys exaggerated. Ryoma and Shinji were making small talk but finally came into a snag when they both reached for tape at the same time. It was the only one left and none of the boys were willing to give it up.  
  
"Kiyoko-chan!" said Yuki happily and clinging to the girl.  
  
"Yuki," said Kiyoko in a teasing voice, "Why were you with Eiji and Fuji-senpai?"  
  
"Eep!" cried Yuki hiding behind Fuji from Kiyoko's persistence in having her question answered. The first years sweatdropped at Fuji's ever so happy face and turned to Eiji hoping for help. They were surprised to see Eiji's excited face. There were stars in his eyes as he started jumping up and down in glee.  
  
"Yes!" said Eiji all riled up as he cheered for Ryoma saying, "Go Ochibi-chan! This is a battle between Seigaku and Fudomine! Go Seigaku!"  
  
"Baka," said Yuki sweatdropping. Yuki and Fuji walked outside for air while Seigaku went to the register to buy the medicine tape they were fighting over. Just then a man rollerblading Yuki's way with a purse and a woman shouting "Thief!" behind him appeared.  
  
"Out of the way!" shouted the man. Yuki had no time to move and gasped before the man was merely a foot away. Fuji acted quickly and pulled Yuki to him. Yuki raised her eyes in surprise at the two's close proximity and unconsciously snuggled closer to Fuji's arms.  
  
"Daijobu?" asked Fuji in Yuki's ear. Yuki pulled away immediately and nodded while blushing. Now Kiyoko waked out shaking her head in disapproval while Ryoma and Shinji followed behind her with a bag between the two boys.  
  
"Hm?" asked Yuki diverting her attention from Kiyoko's unamused face to Ryoma and Shinji and said, "Haven't you guys settled this yet?"  
  
"Not yet," said Eiji in a pleased voice, "But Ochibi-chan will win for sure!"  
  
"You know, this doesn't bug me but it's starting to!" shouted Kiyoko turning from happy in the beginning to mad in the end. Mizuno, Horio, and Kachiro had given up on Eiji and Fuji and were now turning back to Kiyoko again. She also wanted to get home and Ryoma and Shinji were holding her up. "There better be a decision right now or people'll be seeing some blood." There was now a fire surrounding Kiyoko.  
  
"Kiyoko-chan!" said Yuki in chibi as she cowered. Kiyoko's anger was directed at her since Ryoma had used Yuki as a shield. Now they were all heading for the bridge.  
  
"We still don't know who gets the tape," whined Kachiro.  
  
"Hm," said Eiji determined to get Seigaku the win before the rollerblading thief everyone had seen all throughout the day. It seemed he was trying yet again.  
  
"All right!" said Eiji, "Whoever stops the thief wins the medicine tape."  
  
"Deal," said Ryoma and Shinji.  
  
"Eiji!" whined Yuki suddenly next to the excited Eiji, "I wanted to hurt the thief." Her words went to unheard ears as Ryoma and Shinji served.  
  
"Huh?" asked the purse thief before a ball launched into his face and knocked him out. The purse went flying.   
  
"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma. Kiyoko sweatdropped and just took the medicine tape from the triumphant Ryoma's hands.  
  
"Baka," muttered Kiyoko. Just then Momo and Kamio walked in. Eiji noticed Momo.  
  
"Momo!" cried Eiji pointing his finger accusingly at the younger boy, "Who did you say was the best reflex movement player in Seigaku?!"  
  
"Eh?! Did I say that?" asked Momo feigning innocence as Eji started chasing him around. Suddenly Kaidoh appeared looking like a total mess. It seemed the all the times the thief failed in stealing a purse, Kaidoh had been there taking his place getting caught by the police when the purses landed on him.  
  
"Oh? Kaidoh, did you do some extensive training again?" asked Fuji. Kaidoh looked around and saw the thief who had been knocked out by Ryoma's serve.  
  
"You!" said Kaidoh in a growl to the thief who was now stirring into consciousness.  
  
"Eep," said Kiyoko trying to stop him along with the other first years.  
  
"I'll kill you," said Kaidoh marching to the thief with a snarl.  
  
"Hey!" cried Kiyoko as she and the other first ears tried to stop Kaidoh to no avail.  
  
"I'll kill you," said Kaidoh.  
  
"Ahh!" cried the thief running past Yuki who was pushed to the ground along the way. Fuji put his foot out tripping the thief as he went past him when he had seen what the thief had done. There was an intense look in his eyes before he smiled and helped Yuki up.  
  
"Fuji-chan," said Yuki surprised before smiling as she said "Hai" when Fuji asked if she was all right.  
  
"Ryoma!" called Kiyoko while still pulling Kaidoh back by the shirt, "Get over here and help me out!" Ryoma, who had been listening to Shinji's mutterings, happily complied.  
  
"I'll see you some other time Momo," said Kamio pedaling off with Shinji after he had watched the cat and mouse game between Momo and Eiji for awhile.  
  
"This is way too crazy," said Kiyoko giving up as she let Kaidoh go.  
  
"Well your arm looks fine now Tezuka," said the doctor, "Try not to overstrain it for a month and your tennis elbow should be gone by then."  
  
"Arigato," said Tezuka to Oishi's uncle.  
  
"So," said Rei, "The reason ou couldn't play against Ryoma today was so that you could see if your arm was healed."  
  
"I thought I heard someone outside," said Tezuka.  
  
"Gomen," said Rei. Tezuka stood up and walked outside.  
  
"Iie," said Tezuka shaking his head, "I don't mind if you know." Rei blushed before catching up to Tezuka. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
"Ryoma," said Tezuka to the boy the day after he had gone to the hospital, "Do you know the new tennis court at Shinsengaki Park?" Tezuka had approached Ryoma after practice and pulled him aside while everyone else went to the club room.  
  
"Hai," said Ryoma confused at where the conversation was leading.  
  
"Go there after school tomorrow," said Tezuka, "We'll play a match."  
  
"Hm?" asked Kiyoko aloud checking her watch, "Ryoma's late. He said he'd treat me to dinner."  
  
"Kiyoko's got a date," teased Rei and Yuki.  
  
"Do not!" denied Kiyoko though her cheeks were red. Just then Rei and Yuki had their backs turned from Kiyoko and were visibly moping.  
  
"Kiyoko's way ahead of us in the love department," said Yuki making a big sigh and sounding sulky.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she's already kissed him," confided Rei.  
  
"Eh?" asked Yuki surprised while her eyes grew big, "Fuji and I haven't even done that." Yuki and Rei were surprised at what Yuki had just said. "Why did I say Fuji?" thought Yuki to herself pensively. Rei gave her a teasing look.  
  
"So you like Fuji?" asked Rei though it didn't sound as if it was a question as she smiled at Yuki wickedly, "Are you two going out?"  
  
"NO!" shouted Yuki trying to deny everything. Rei just laughed as she was inwardly happy that she now had black mail on her.  
  
"There you are Ryoma," said Kiyoko spotting the boy and happily bounding up to him. Ryoma turned to Kiyoko having had looked very thoughtful before regaining his usual cool expression.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Ryoma. Kiyoko put her finger up in thought before grinning.  
  
"How about we go to Taka-senpai's sushi restaurant," suggested Kiyoko eagerly.  
  
"All right," said Ryoma not minding when Kiyoko held his arm.  
  
"Fuji-chan," said Yuki running to catch up to the boy who was already on his way out, "Eiji-chan wa?"  
  
"I was just about to see him," said Fuji, "Want to come? We're meeting at Takashi's restaurant."  
  
"Yay!" cheered Yuki grabbing Fuji's hand and running to the store, "Let's hurry before someone eats all the sushi!"  
  
"Tezuka," said Rei walking to him after he had finished talking to Ryoma, "Let's grab a bite."  
  
"I still have some work to do," said Tezuka flatly though he was slightly apologetic.  
  
"Onegai?" asked Rei looking directly into the serious boy's eyes as she stood in his way standing in front of the clubhouse door, "For me? You know you need energy for the match tomorrow."  
  
"All right," relented Tezuka. The two walked inside the store and found all the regulars there except for Momo and Kaidoh.  
  
"Looks like we all had the same idea," said Yuki as Rei and Tezuka stood at the front.  
  
"Let's all sit together!" suggested Kiyoko excitedly. Everyone gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Kiyoko, don't you want to be with Ryoma?" asked Rei after the awkward silence.  
  
"We don't have to be together every time we meet up," pointed out Yuki before going with Fuji to the farthest table. Eiji had called and said he would be a little late.  
  
"C'mon Tezuka," said Rei pulling on his jacket, "Let's go to the bar." Kiyoko looked heartbroken and was in chibi with two rivers flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Ryoma! Don't you want to eat with the others?" asked Kiyoko to the boy. By the look on Ryoma's face Kiyoko sweatdropped. "Party poopers," muttered the girl before the two took a seat by the window and Takashi had given them their order.  
  
"Tell the old woman tomorrow that I won't be at practice," said Ryoma when Takashi had left.  
  
"Hm? Why?" asked Kiyoko a roll of sushi midway between her plate and her mouth. She already knew the answer but didn't want him to know that she had been spying.  
  
"I'm visiting my grandmother in the hospital," said Ryoma with a straight face sounding as if it had been perfectly rehearsed, "She's on her death bed." Kiyoko sweatdropped having heard his excuse.  
  
"You are not," said Kiyoko pointing an accusing finger at him, "You're going to play a match with the captain." Ryoma gave Kiyoko a disapproving look.  
  
"Were you stalking me?" asked Ryoma with a sly grin on his face. By then they had finished dinner and Kiyoko had decided that it was her turn to escort Ryoma to his house.  
  
"No!" denied Kiyoko in a nervous voice that no one would have believed.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Ryoma in a disbelieving tone before raising his hands up in a 'what can you do' gesture.  
  
"Anyway," said Kiyoko tactfully changing the subject, "I can't tell Ryuzaki-sensei since I'm coming with you."  
  
"No way," said Ryoma firmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so," said Ryoma before going inside his house, "And that's the end of it."  
  
"Hmph," pouted Kiyoko, "We'll see about that."  
  
"This is so not fair!" shouted Rei at the top of her lungs in the girls' house while kicking a chair in frustration, "I can't believe Tezuka won't let me come with him."  
  
"Rei!" whine Yuki, "You're breaking the furniture!" The two were home and Kiyoko had just barged in kicking away the chair that Rei had kicked before.  
  
"This is so not fair!" said Kiyoko, "I can't believe Ryoma won't let me come with him." Yuki sweatdropped before shaking her head and then suddenly looking like a chibi nurse and taking care of the chair that Rei and Kiyoko had taken their anger out on.  
  
"I really think you guys should stop hurting the furniture," said Yuki, "And why don't you guys just trail them? They won't know if you do that." At that Rei's and Kiyoko's eyes glinted.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Rei regaining a determined look on her face.  
  
"What?! You actually thought I was serious?" asked Yuki in surprise. Kiyoko and Rei were not listening and were cheering at their new plan.  
  
"I'm impressed Yuki," said Rei, "I guess inside that empty head of yours there actually is a brain."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Yuki before running after the girl in anger. But then Kiyoko stopped and looked thoughtful.  
  
"But then who's going to tell sensei why we're not at practice?" asked Kiyoko. Rei stopped and thought with Kiyoko before turning their heads in unison to Yuki with identical demonic smiles on their faces and bright eyes.  
  
"Eep!" cried Yuki.  
  
"Nani?! What do you mean Kiyoko and Rei are out sick?" asked Momo when Yuki had spoken to the Seigaku regular members.  
  
"And what about why Ochibi-chan has to visit a grandmother in the hospital!" said Eiji. All the regulars crowded around Yuki who was unsure by all the people around her.  
  
"Ah!" shouted Yuki when the regulars reached for her trying to tickle the answers out of her.  
  
"Regulars! Stop!," said Coach Ryuzaki who had just come in, "just because Tezuka and Oishi and some other regulars are absent is no excuse for all of you to start playing. Back to practice." Yuki heaved a sigh of relief before joining the other regulars for practice.  
  
"There they are Kiyoko," said Rei grabbing the girl and pulling her back so that no one would see her. Kiyoko looked to where Rei was pointing. Ryoma was stretching on the court while Tezuka was in the process of taking his jacket off.  
  
"This is the first time I've ever seen Captain play," said Kiyoko, "I'm sure this'll be interesting."  
  
"Shh," said Rei, "They're starting." Ryoma and Tezuka stood in front of each other talking.  
  
"I can't hear," whine Kiyoko straining her ears to try and catch parts of the conversation. Soon it ended and the game began. It started normally enough but soon Tezuka's real colors began to show. He started speeding up his counters while Ryoma kept getting pushed further and further back. Rei and Kiyoko watched in fascination.  
  
"Such a high level," said Rei, "We'd certainly have a hard time going up against Tezuka."  
  
"His power," said Kiyoko, "it's too much. Rei I don't know who'd win if I ever went against him. Ah! Ryoma." Ryoma had just fallen trying to return one of Tezuka's attacks. It seemed they had agreed on one game. Tezuka was leading 30-love.  
  
"This is the last one," said Rei. Ryoma stayed where he was for awhile before getting a determined look on his face. He still wanted to win. Ryoma returned the ball one after another. He had a look on his face that she had seen only once. Ryoma had changed from the calm and collected person he usually was in a game and acted like he was playing his father. His steps were unsure and hesitant as if he didn't know he could win against the person.  
  
"Ryoma," said Kiyoko wanting to help him but knowing that she couldn't.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Rei breaking her reverie, "Do you notice something about Tezuka's moves? It feels as if he's getting ready for something." Kiyoko looked to the older boy who's face had not changed throughout all of the game. Now it was like there was a light in him. One that pulled you in and couldn't get out of. Kiyoko's eyes widened as she looked at Tezuka's feet. He had not moved from his position throughout the game. Rei looked worried now.  
  
"Tezuka, don't forget to take it ease," said Rei quietly to no one. Now it felt like the end was coming. Tezuka attacked and used his drop shot. Ryoma tried to reach for it but was too late. He fell on the court his eyes lowered. Now the girls could hear what Tezuka was saying for he was now using the loud voice he usually used when talking to the tennis club. Only one phrase stood out.  
  
"Echizen! I want you to be the pillar of Seigaku, I want you to be its most important player." Kiyoko looked at Ryoma who was looking up at Tezuka. He was silent. Rei stood and then pulled Kiyoko getting ready to leave.  
  
"C'mon Kiyoko," said Rei pulling on the girl who made no move to resist, "I have a feeling that we shouldn't be interfering.  
  
"Hai," said Kiyoko quietly before joining her to go to the subway. The two were silent thinking the same things. About Tezuka's amazing power and the look on Ryoma's face. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Eiji in surprise when Ryuzaki had told the members the news, "Ochibi-chan and Tezuka are absent again?"  
  
"Maybe Ryoma is still with his grandmother," suggested Yuki cheerfully having forgotten that it was a lie.  
  
"Baka," said Rei shaking her head. Kiyoko was silent as she held her racket limply. She missed Ryoma and was very worried. She hoped that his defeat didn't affect him that much.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Yuki putting a comforting arm around her, "I know you're worried about Ryoma but let's just get through practice today. We can visit him afterwards." Kiyoko brightened at the thought of seeing Ryoma later and suddenly began practice with a vigor. Then Rei did something that surprised the regulars except for Yuki and Kiyoko. She was dressed in the girls' gym uniform and had a racket by her side.  
  
"I want to join," said Rei walking to Oishi. Oishi looked at Rei's determined face and couldn't refuse. Rei walked to the girls.  
  
"It's about time you decided to join the practice," said Kiyoko.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki, "I was wondering if you were getting used to the desk job."  
  
"Well I was never up for practicing until now," said Rei coolly, "I'm going to have to work hard to catch up to the team."  
  
"Let's practice then," said Yuki cheerfully, "Kiyoko and I will pair up and go against you and Eiji-chan."  
  
"Nani? Nani?" asked Eiji hearing his name and wondering what was going on.  
  
"Eiji-chan," said Yuki walking to him, "Will you play with Rei and go against me and Kiyoko?"  
  
"No way," said Rei, "If you two pair up then anyone who goes against you will lose."  
  
"That's because Yuki and I work well with each other," said Kiyoko grinning as the two clapped hands jumping up and down knowing full well that they were invincible if they paired up.  
  
"I won't play with you if you guys pair up," said Rei, "You know I'm more for singles." Kiyoko and Yuki gave a whine before sighing and relenting.  
  
"All right," said Yuki, "Then I'll be with Eiji-chan." Eiji and Yuki grinned at each other.  
  
"Oi! Oi!" said Eiji, "Let's start." 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Eiji in surprise when Ryuzaki had told the members the news, "Ochibi-chan and Tezuka are absent again?"  
  
"Maybe Ryoma is still with his grandmother," suggested Yuki cheerfully having forgotten that it was a lie.  
  
"Baka," said Rei shaking her head. Kiyoko was silent as she held her racket limply. She missed Ryoma and was very worried. She hoped that his defeat didn't affect him that much.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Yuki putting a comforting arm around her, "I know you're worried about Ryoma but let's just get through practice today. We can visit him afterwards." Kiyoko brightened at the thought of seeing Ryoma later and suddenly began practice with a vigor. Then Rei did something that surprised the regulars except for Yuki and Kiyoko. She was dressed in the girls' gym uniform and had a racket by her side.  
  
"I want to join," said Rei walking to Oishi. Oishi looked at Rei's determined face and couldn't refuse. Rei walked to the girls.  
  
"It's about time you decided to join the practice," said Kiyoko.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki, "I was wondering if you were getting used to the desk job."  
  
"Well I was never up for practicing until now," said Rei coolly, "I'm going to have to work hard to catch up to the team."  
  
"Let's practice then," said Yuki cheerfully, "Kiyoko and I will pair up and go against you and Eiji-chan."  
  
"Nani? Nani?" asked Eiji hearing his name and wondering what was going on.  
  
"Eiji-chan," said Yuki walking to him, "Will you play with Rei and go against me and Kiyoko?"  
  
"No way," said Rei, "If you two pair up then anyone who goes against you will lose."  
  
"That's because Yuki and I work well with each other," said Kiyoko grinning as the two clapped hands jumping up and down knowing full well that they were invincible if they paired up.  
  
"I won't play with you if you guys pair up," said Rei, "You know I'm more for singles." Kiyoko and Yuki gave a whine before sighing and relenting.  
  
"All right," said Yuki, "Then I'll be with Eiji-chan." Eiji and Yuki grinned at each other.  
  
"Oi! Oi!" said Eiji, "Let's start!"  
  
"I hope you know I won't go easy on you Yuki," said Kiyoko grinning at the girl on the other side. Yuki smiled back.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Yuki as Rei went to serve. She held the ball up and made it arch as she threw it up high and then served it over to the other side. Yuki was caught by surprise but Eiji was on it immediately. He served it to the other court but his racket made nothing but air. Eiji looked surprised as the ball had gone up and twirled before landing to the floor without bouncing back.  
  
"Hey Yuki!" said Eiji to the girl, "What was that?"  
  
"It was the Demon Serve," said Yuki slightly surprised before calling out to Rei, "I didn't think you were serious Rei!" Rei shrugged but Kiyoko could sense something going on. She walked to Rei.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" asked Kiyoko. Rei gave her a determined look.  
  
"The Kanto tournaments is coming up," said Rei, "You two have been slacking off while the other regulars have been pushing themselves into exhaustion wanting to get better. Even Ryoma. Eventually he will surpass you and when he does, there's no telling whether he'll look back." Kiyoko looked surprised.  
  
"She's testing us," thought Kiyoko to herself.  
  
"Don't worry Rei," said Kiyoko, "I'll prove you wrong. And so will Yuki."  
  
"I hope so," said Rei truthfully hoping she did, "I just can't help thinking that your love lives are getting in the way of everything. Love and Tennis do not mix, Kiyoko, remember that." Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. There was more to that comment than met the eye.  
  
"Rei!" said Yuki on the other side, "I'm going to get serious too." She smiled before taking off the weights on her wrists and ankles. She moved them up and down before looking satisfied. She turned to Eiji. "Eiji, take off your weights too," ordered Yuki.  
  
"Huh? Why?" asked Eiji confused though he complied. Yuki walked closer to him so that no one would hear.  
  
"Rei's planning something and I'm sure she wants me to play my best," said Yuki, "You don't want me to let her down do you?"  
  
"Hai," said Eiji cheerfully before twirling his racket around his wrists. The two now smiled at Kiyoko and Rei who looked determined now. Rei went to serve again. This time Yuki was ready as she jumped and smashed it to the other end of the court. Kiyoko returned the ball with ease and Eiji put his acrobatics to work. Now Rei went to the net and returned the ball to the far side of the court. Yuki lunged for the ball and lobbed it to the other side but it was out.  
  
"Yuki, I thought you were being serious," said Rei to the girl. She looked at the girl hoping that Yuki would prove her wrong. She didn't want Kiyoko and Yuki to suffer emotionally just out of worry for the ones they love. They had to be clear minded for the tournament. Yuki punched the ground in anger. How could she miss? She slowly stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes as she lost her carefree face. She was now serious. Eiji was getting excited. Rei's style was something new to her. The ball curved in an unexpected way. Meanwhile, all the tennis players had gathered to watch since the Captain was not there and there was nothing else going on.  
  
"Hey Fuji," said Momo to the boy, "Who do you think will win?"  
  
"I don't know," said Fuji truthfully. Rei made serve after serve until they had won the first three sets.  
  
"Yuki! What's wrong with you?" asked Eiji worriedly.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Rei, "Switch with Yuki. I want to see how you do." Kiyoko nodded and ran to Yuki asking her to switch. At first Yuki was defiant having wanted to go through the game until the end but she nodded at last. Now it was Kiyoko and Eiji against Rei and Yuki. Kiyoko served first and sent out an extremely fast Ace Serve that even gave Rei trouble returning. In the end Yuki and Kiyoko had lost. They dropped their rackets in surprise. Rei had beaten them. This didn't usually happen. The girls were usually on the same level but now it seemed Rei had either gone up or Yuki and Kiyoko had gone down. Yuki picked up her racket and her bags saying nothing as she walked away.  
  
"Yuki?" asked Fuji to the girl who said nothing as she walked past.  
  
"Yuki!" called Eiji from the court.  
  
"Leave her alone," said Kiyoko with a sigh, "She needs to work out her feelings. Knowing her, she'll probably be gone for awhile."  
  
"Gone?!" said Oishi alarmed, "But what about the Kanto games?"  
  
"She'll be back by then," said Rei shrugging. Kiyoko left the group. She had wanted to go to Ryoma before but she pulled Rei aside beforehand.  
  
"There's something else going on right?" asked Kiyoko, "You're not only doing this for us, you have personal reasons." Rei nodded and leaned back.  
  
"Do you remember when the boys came from the U.S.?" asked Rei.  
  
"What about it?" asked Kiyoko.  
  
"Kosuke told me that I don't have the capability to love," said Rei looking at the ground, "I just wanted to see if he was right."  
  
"And how were you going to do that?" asked Kiyoko amusedly.  
  
"Well, it seemed like you and Yuki were having love problems like me so I wondered if you could overcome your trials, then I could too," said Rei.  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Kiyoko, "You were going to use me and Yuki like lab rats and see if there were instances when we could overcome love?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rei. Kiyoko sweatdropped before laughing lightly.  
  
"Rei," began Kiyoko, "Each and every love you or anyone will ever have is unique in its own way. You're the only person that can find out what's the best for you. You love Tezuka right?"  
  
"Truthfully," began Rei, "I don't know. My feelings are so jumbled up. But ever since Mom died, I've been afraid of opening my feelings to people other than you and Yuki. Tezuka, it feels like he is turning my world upside down and I don't know what to think of him anymore."  
  
"I can't decide for you, Rei," said Kiyoko, "You'll have to do it yourself." With that Kiyoko walked off to Ryoma's house. She had been worrying constantly about him. The way he looked when he was beaten broke Kiyoko's heart. As she approached the temple, she heard sounds of people playing tennis. She hid herself behind the trees as she watched Ryoma and his father playing together. Kiyoko watched him play. It was like he was a whole new person. Kiyoko smiled happily. It seemed Tezuka's winning over him did not ruin him, instead, he seemed to be like a bird who was just learning to fly. He was on his way to finding his own tennis style.  
  
A/N: The End of Part 1! What do you think? Part 2 is coming up soon and its going to be a lot better than this one. Imagine, Kiyoko and Ryoma still haven't confessed to each other even though they clearly like each other. Yuki's growing feelings for Fuji and we still don't know where she went! Rei is still confused on what to think about Tezuka. A lot more challenges are to come for our Seigaku members so stay tuned and find out in Wonderful Beginnings Part 2! I really have to change that name. 


End file.
